We're All a Family Now
by ghost509
Summary: The Overwatch team finds out in different ways that Assassin isn't such a bad guy. Well he is, but not in that sense.
1. Mercy

The first to realize he wasn't a monster was Angela Ziegler. Codename: Mercy.

It was supposed to be an easy op. Go in, steal some blueprints, and get out, preferably undetected. A team of six was sent in. Tracer, Soldier 76, McCree, Mercy, Reinhardt, and Assassin. Tracer because she was the fastest, and was the least likely to get caught. 76 because he was the leader, and just incase things got out of control. The same could be said for McCree and Assassin. Mercy was sent for healing, and Reinhardt for his shield and power.

Tracer landed the ship five klicks away from the Talon base, which was stationed in the middle of Numbani. They all entered the utopia, and each took up their positions. 76, McCree, Assassin, and Mercy were on a rooftop, across the street from the base. Reinhardt was hidden in an alleyway beside the building. That left Tracer, who blinked into the base.

It was only two minutes until sirens started going off. Tracer ended up running out the front doors, blueprints tightly held in her hand. She ran up to Reinhardt, who had his shield up in order to protect against the gunshots being fired at Tracer, from following Talon agents. The four others dropped from the rooftop, just as Reinhardt started walking backwards, towards the ship.

Mercy was busy healing the team, especially Tracer, who had taken a few hits when inside. Reinhardt would protect as she did this, and the other three would fire at incoming tangos. Tracer was unable to, due to having one hand carrying the blueprints and the other having been injured while inside.

After awhile they made it back to their ride, but the agents still kept coming. Tracer's hand was still injured, and since the ship was upgraded(thanks to her) no one else knew how to fly. That's when Assassin had an idea.

He took off and activated his suit(which happened to be a wearable robot). He ordered the suit to fly the others back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, while he stayed behind to fend off the wave of enemies. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, 76 even started to yell at him to get on. But Suit(Assassin's suit) knew arguing with its creator was no good. So it closed the doors, much to 76's anger, and flew off. Leaving the teen to fight, alone.

An hour and a half later, and after constant attempts to get pass Suit and fly the ship to get Assassin back(76 mainly) everyone was surprised as a smoking, bullet ridden Talon ship landed just feet away from them. It opened, and Assassin stepped out. He was bloody, with cuts and a few bullet holes plaguing his body. He smirked before falling to his knees, that's when Suit grabbed him and took him to the infirmary, with Mercy in tow.

"You know, that was a very stupid thing to do." Mercy scowled, as a yellow beam of light escaped from her tool and surrounded Assassin's form.

"What was? Forcing Suit to take you all and leave me to fight alone? Or, not taking any health packs with us, like you requested?"

"Hmm, let me think. How about, all of the above!" Mercy exclaimed, and flinched at her own tone. She didn't want to be mean, but living and working with the others taught her a few things. One of which was, you have to use a little force to get your point across.

"I don't see what the big deal is. We're all alive, Tracer got the blueprints, and I was able to kill some people. I say, this was a very successful mission." He smiled, and sighed in relief as the yellow beam disappeared. Mercy scowled, before raising her staff and putting the blunt end onto the floor.

"Take off your shirt."

"...What?"

"My Caduceus Staff is capable of healing, but sometimes not all wounds are healed. In order to make sure you are alright, I request you remove your shirt." She answered calmly, as if he had done this hundreds of times...well, she _is_ a field medic.

"Heheheh, come on Doc. We-We haven't even had a second date yet." He nervously joked, which caught Mercy's attention. In the two weeks since Assassin joined, he had never shown any signs of being nervous. Hell, he threatened to remove his pants because McCree joked about giving him a handy.

"Assassin, please remove your shirt. Otherwise I'll have Reinhardt come in here and remove it for me." Mercy threatened. Sighing, Assassin knew when he was beat(which was rare) and did as she asked. In a fluid motion, he removed his shirt, and instantly Mercy wanted to gag. Literally, the sight made her want to puke. Why, you may ask?

Scars. Horrible, wretched, ghastly scars. There were big ones, small ones, some that ran up and down, others side to side. It looked like his chest and abdomen were removed from his body, tossed into a blender, and put back together again. The red and brown contracted against his white skin, adding more to the sickening factor.

"W-What happened?" She whispered, daring and checking out from touching one. She had scene many scars in her days as a field medic, but these had hit her hard or some reason.

"I happened." Was his simple reply. As if he didn't regret doing this to himself.

"W-What? Why?!"

He hesitated, he seemed worry.

"All I feel is pain."

"What?" He sighed, again.

"I lost my family when I was young. I had nothing and no one to live for. I grew up in a orphanage, where I was bulled and harassed physically and mentally day after day. I lost every emotion and feeling, except one."

"Pain?"

"Yes. Pain. It made feel alive, it let me know _I_ was still alive! I started cutting when I was seven, stopped, and started again at nine."

"You harmed yourself when you were _that young_?! Granted harming oneself like this is _horrible_. But a child doing it. It's just...heartbreaking." He was surprised. Mercy actually looked sad, there was pity in her eyes. And for once, he accept it.

"Those weren't the only reasons." He informed before he could stop himself. He mentally face palmed when she perked up.

"What were the others?"

"...I-I wanted to see my family again." His tone, it wasn't his usual dark, tough, or gritty tone. It was small, weak, maybe even scared.

"What?" She asked for about the fifth time that evening. He seemed hesitant, almost afraid to answer. She sat beside him and grabbed his hand, hoping it would give him some type of confidence to continue. It did.

"When I was younger, I had a friend who killed himself. I overheard my mom on the phone, and heard something about major blood loss. I looked it up and found out what it meant. So after I lost my family, I attempted it. Is suicide bad? Hell yes. But I alone, afraid, missing my family and had nothing to turn to. You try being a six year old and watch your family disappear from your life in the blink of an eye. On your own birthday, nonetheless." He looked down at the floor, not daring to met her, possibly, judging gaze.

That's when realization hit her hard. Like Reinhardt slamming into her wit his Charge attack. Assassin wasn't some cold, ruthless killer for hire...Well, he _was_ , but there was so much more to his character.

He was still a kid, under the suit and scars. A scared, little kid who only wanted his family back. And, was willing to do whatever it takes to see them again. Even if that meant taking his own life...She and the others pegged him wrong.

"I'm-I'm sorry to hear that." Her chest tightened. She could only imagine all the pain he has felt, and still is feeling.

"It's ok. When everyone thinks you're some kind of evil freak, you tend to forget about the past." God, why was he so good at pulling at her heart strings?

"Oh come now. I'm sure not _everyone_ thinks that. I'm sure you've done some good."

"Well, I _have_..."

"Well? Come on."

"You see this scar?" He asked, pointing to one just beneath his left nipple. She nodded. "Well, I got that from some shrapnel, after I saved a couple of soldiers out in Afghanistan. This one-" Below his bellybutton. "-I got from saving two kids from a tipped over school bus, the shattered glass got me pretty good. Lets see, I got two one on my back in the shape of an X. Got it from getting tortured."

"Tortured?"

"Yeah, me and a few soldiers got caught in North Korea. It was either die or get tortured for government secrets. I offered to get tortured for the secrets, of which I knew none, as long as the soldiers were kept safe from harm."

"Hmm, impressive." Wow, he really has done some good. "Perhaps I can help you." She smiled.

"And if you have a condom, maybe I can help you." He joked, which he often did in just about any situation.

Her cheeks tinted pink.

"Hmm, tempting. But I was thinking of helping you get rid of some of these scars."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. It'll take some doing, but I should be able to ridden some of those blemishes."

"Wow. Thank you, Ms. Ziegler."

"Oh pish posh, it's nothing...And when we're alone, you can call me Angela."

Her hand glowed yellow, and she placed it on perhaps the nastiest scar on his chest. It was long, ranging from his right shoulder to the bottom left of his stomach.

He sighed happily at the feeling. It was soft and warm, two feelings he had long forgotten.

It took a full minute before she had to stopped, sweat was dripping down her forehead and she panted from exhaustion.

Assassin looked down, and was surprised at her work. The scar was almost gone, the red was now replaced with pure white, which still contracted against his skin. But hey, it was better then before.

"Incredible. I got thank you enough Angela." He smiled, while putting his shirt back on.

"It's no problem Assassin, I'm glad I could help." She smiled back.

"But I still don't understand. Why would you want to help me? I know you're a medic, but I'm not exactly the type of guy people want to help."

"Well, you were a patient and teammate in need. Besides-" She leaned in, and pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to blush. "-you're not as bad as everyone says you are." She smiled one last time before walking towards the door. It swished open, and she was about to walk out, until he spoke.

"Kevin." She turned.

"What?"

"That's my first name, Kevin. When we're alone, you can call me it instead of Assassin." She had earned his trust, the first of the 21 to do so. She wouldn't take this for granted.

Mercy nodded and left, walking down the hall, she would remember what happened today. And, what she had found out.

Those who seem the most evil, are actually the ones' with the biggest heart.

* * *

 **(That kiss was inspired by the game "The Wolf Among Us"**


	2. Winston

Assassin was a people pleasurer...and an animal pleasurer...and a non living object(robot) pleasurer. Long story short, he liked making living and non living things happy. Winston was the first to witness this.

 **(Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Cafeteria.)**

Like every single day, the heroes of Overwtach were in the cafeteria. Sitting, talking, and relaxing after a hard fays worth of training, building, and missions. It was nice to just sit and "chill", as Mei would put it.

There were multiple tables, and each held a little "click", or small group of heroes. An example would be Jamison(Junkrat), Mako(Roadhog), Satya(Symmetra), and Mei, the builders and destroyers. They often helped each other out, by giving tips on how better build something or how to destroy something faster and easier. Pretty much, two heroes and their opposites sat at a table.

One table in particular is where we'll turn our attention. Lena(Tracer), Genji, Jack(76), and Hana(D. va). Overwatch members old and new, sitting together and cracking jokes here and there, talking without a care in the world.

Tracer noticed the doors to the cafeteria open, and smiled as who entered.

"Assassin! Over here love!" Tracer shouted, waving at him from across the room. The young man let out a small smile and made his way to the table.

"Ello there love." He greeted, taking a seat right to her.

"Ello love! Where've you been? It's already past 12 in the afternoon."

"I've been sleeping. I was up until two in the morning playing Bo3. Imma level 500." He bragged, which seemed to be towards Hana, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Level means nothing." She informed.

"I know. It just feels good you be higher than you, in so many aspects of life." He grinned, talking about much more than a video game.

"Hahaha, you're tall. Sooooooo funny!" She laughed sarcastically, causing everyone to chuckle at her behavior. 76 merely patted her head, and like the regular routine, she rested her head on his shoulder. She did this whenever she was annoyed or frustrated, it calmed her.

Assassin smiled and shook his head, before digging into his pocket and digging out a flask. Tracer's eyes widened as he started to drink.

"Oi, you haven't even had breakfast yet love. Why're you drinkin' already?" She questioned. Assassin stopped drinking and used his sleeve to wipe his lips.

"I had breakfast."

"What's in between Widowmaker's doesn't count as breakfast." 76 stated, taking a sip from his coffee. Tracer gasped, covered her mouth with her hands, and started laughing, pounding the table with her fist as Genji and D. va chuckled. Assassin merely stared at 76, before taking another sip.

"What about what's in between Ana's legs? Does that count?" If Tracer wasn't laughing hard before, she was now. At this point, she was wheezing, kicking her legs in the air until he fell backwards in her chair. Genji still chuckled and D. va was laughing a little harder then before.

76 said nothing. He mimicked Assassin, and took a drink of his coffee. After a full moment of non stop laughing, Tarcer had calmed down enough stop stand her chair back up and sit in it, letting out the usual snicker here and there.

"Y-You ok Jack? You've would've said something by now." Tracer questioned, worried that Assassin had gotten to Jack. Everyone knew about Jack's and Ana's history. It was best to not make fun of it.

"I'm fine. I'm letting him win this one."

"Whatever...Hey, where's the big guy?"

"I believe Reinhardt is over there." Genji informed, pointing at a table where Reinhardt say, laughing loudly and pounding his giant hand on the table at a joke Torbjorn said.

"...Good, I owe him 10 bucks. But I meant the big guy, that isn't fully human."

"Oh, Roadhog's over there by Junkrat." D. va used her thumb to point behind her, and where the giant pig-man sat.

"Bloody hell, Winston! Where's Winston? He's usually here my now, dipping bananas into peanut butter like usual. I need his help adding boosters to my suit." Assassin informed. But he was confused when everyone(excluding Genji) looked saddened at the question.

"He's doesn't know what today is?" 76 asked to no one in particular.

"'Fraid not Jack. He hasn't been here long." Tracer informed.

"Know what? What's today?"

"We shouldn't tell him. Winston should be the one to." D. va stated.

"Geez, thanks D. va."

"Winston's too upset, we should tell him." Tracer argued.

"Will you people _please,_ just tell me what happened?!"

"About 20 years ago today, Dr. Harold Winston, Winton's owner, friend, and father figure, died." Genji informed, shocking D. va.

"Genji!"

"I am sorry Hana, but young Assassin was going to find out sooner or later. And, us telling him will cause Winston less harm."

"I-I guess you're right."

"So Winston lost his family, huh?"

"'Fraid so luv. But he has us! Since day one we've been a big, happy family." Tracer said a smile.

"One big, happy, dysfunctional family." 76 added.

"Hmm, maybe I can help him out." Taking one last swig from his flask, Assassin pocketed it before getting up and pushing his seat in.

"What're you gonna do luv?"

"I'm...gonna help the big guy heal." With that Assassin walked away, leaving the four to wonder what he was going to do.

 **(Winston's room.)**

Like every year, on the same day, Winston did the same thing. Sit on his bed, stare at a photo of his owner, friend, and "father", Dr. Harold Winston, and try not to cry, much.

The photo was sweet. It showed Harold holding onto Winston who stole Harold's glasses off of his face and raised them up high, staring at them with awe. It was taken when Winston was just a couple of months old, and the two looked as happy as can be.

Winston sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He missed Harold, he was his(Winston's) only friend, his only family. When he died, it hit Winston hard. And to this day, he had never gotten over it.

A knocking at the door interrupted Winston's thoughts. He was confused, everyone knew not to bother him on this day, unless it was dire. Well, everyone except...

"Come in." Winston said, wiping his eyes and nose so the person(or robot) wouldn't know he was tearing up.

"Hello, hello, hello." Assassin sang, popping his head through the cracked open door.

"Assassin? What are you doing here? Didn't anyone tell you what...what today is?" Winston cleared his throat, trying to stay strong.

"Yeah, Genji did. Tracer wanted to, Jack I have no clue, and D. va didn't want to. D. va thought it was wrong if they told me. The others wanted to, so you wouldn't have to." Assassin informed, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was sweet of them. All of them." Winston sighed, shifting his attention away from Assassin and back to the photo. Assassin walked closer, and placed a comforting hand on Winston's back.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"He was my best friend...hell, I considered him a father." Winston smiled softly, fondly.

"What...What would you say, if I had a device that could let you see him again. But bring him back to life, just to say hello, and goodbye." Assassin excepted Winston to smile and say that would be amazing.

Instead Winston turned around, grabbed Assassin by the neck, and forced him against the wall. Leaving a dent in the wall, and all before Assassin could even blink.

"It is _not_ a good idea to say something so idiotic about something so serious." Winston growled, squeezing Assassin's neck just a little.

"Ack! Wi-Winston, it's not id-idiotic. I-I have something t-that could do it." Assassin wheezed, grabbing and squeezing Winston's giant arm. Winston didn't acknowledge this, he just merely narrowed his eyes. "W-Why would I l-lie about this? I-I know how it f-feels. T-The pain, t-the suffering." Winston's grip loosened slightly, and Assassin took a deep breath.

"I know what you're going through. But let me help you Winston, let me be your support." Winston sighed, and sat Assassin down gently.

"I'm-I'm sorry Assassin, it's just a sensitive subject for me...You're sure you have such a device."

"I've used it myself...We just gotta go to the some specific coordinates. I can have Suit set the coordinates in the ship, and we can be out in five."

"I...ok. Have Tracer give you the keys, and have Suit set the coordinates. I'll need a few minutes to get ready."

"Take all the time you need." With that, Assassin left, allowing Winston to start getting ready.

 **(8 hours later. Forest in Virginia.)**

Suit maneuvered Tracer's ship and slowly landed it in a clearing. The doors opened, and Assassin breathed in the fresh air with a happy sigh. He walked out, and Winston followed.

"Suit, stay with the ship. We're gonna be awhile."

"Boop beeeeeep." Suit 'stated'. Assassin had installed Suit with its special way to communicate. Every 'boop', 'beep', and so on, had it's own special meaning. 'Boop beeeeeep' meant 'Don't take too long'.

"Why? It's not like you have anything to do. You're deactivated most of the day." Assassin shook his head as Suit flipped him off. "Love you too. Follow me Winston."

Following the awkward interaction(Winston's opinion), Assassin started walking through the trees and bushes, occasionally letting a tree branch hit Winston as revenge for earlier.

"Assassin, why are we in the middle of a forest? Don't tell me this 'device' is in the middle."

"Of course it isn't." Assassin stated, pulling back the branches of a giant hedge so Winston could walk through. He did so, and gasped at the sight. A giant mansion, sitting in the middle of the forest. A dirt driveway and steel gate accompanying it. "It's inside a mansion, _in_ the middle of the forest."

Assassin started walking it, hands behind his back and a cocky grin taking form as Winston followed behind.

"W-When did you build this?"

"A long, long time ago." Assassin informed, walking up the steps and kicking away a plastic frog, he reached down to grab the now revealed golden key. "Classic Alfred."

Unlocking the hickory door, he pushed open with a large smile.

"Any intruders will get shot in the hea-ad!" He sang, running inside and looing around. Winston had to suck in his gut to enter, and when he did, he was amazed.

A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, ivory tiles sprouted in different directions and to different rooms. A grandfather clock sat next to a flight of stairs, which led up to an extra level of the mansion.

"Assassin, where'd you go?!"

"Fuck!" Winston heard Assassin yell from the room to the right. Worried, Winston walked into the room. It looked like a living room, a leather large couch sat in the middle, two microfiber loveseats sat on either side, and a microfiber recliner sat on either side of them.

Assassin sat on the loveseat to the right, head resting in his hands as he stared at the floor. What sat in the recliner next to it, scared Winston.

A skeleton sat in the recliner. It wore a black tuxedo, its head was lowered and looking at the double barrel shotgun, which rested in its hands. The young man seemed devastated by it.

"Assassin, are you ok?" Winston heard as Assassin snuffled through his nose and looked. It didn't look like he was crying, but the pain in his eyes was obvious.

"No, I-m...I'm really not."

Winston made his way over to Assassin, and rested a hand on his back.

"Who was he? Or, she?" Assassin was silent for a couple of seconds before he answered.

"That...that was Alfred. He was a butler who took care of me, from the age of eight to 16."

"You had a butler?"

"You and the others don't know everything about my past." Assassin snapped, he could see the surprise in Winston's eyes. "Sorry. Seeing him like this, just, isn't right. He deserved better." Winston nodded. He went through the same thing, good friends dying in cruel and horrible ways, ways they didn't deserve.

"Why is he holding a gun?"

"Before I was frozen, a lot of people wanted me dead. Alfred made it his duty to protect me. It was a request from his employer, and the fact he cared for me...I was like his son." Assassin stood up and walked towards a door, which was feet away from where a plasma screen on a TV stand was placed.

"Lab's downstairs. I went through a real Batman phase when I was younger." Opening the door, Assassin disappeared from Winston's view with just a few steps.

Winston wasn't sure whether to follow or not, a flashback to a horror movie popping into his mind. But...Assassin _was_ trustworthy, he'd proven that in the field more than once.

Sighing, Winston walked over the open the door, and the site made him feel inferior.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer, and features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, parking, docking and hangar space for various vehicles. One such facility, which was close to the supercomputer, housed a large, circular device that stood up. Wires traveled from the device to the computer, where Assassin currently typed away.

"Impressive, isn't it?" He called back, not turning back to address the gorilla.

"Y-Yes it is. Is this the 'device'?"

"It is. Just give me a name and it'll cut a hole into 'the other side'. Imagine it like Skype, but you know, less laggy and better all around." Assassin chuckled at the 'gentle stab' towards Skype. "Plus, it'll allow whoever you want to see to cross over as a ghost. No physical contact is possible, but emotional is a whole different story."

"Wow."

"You bet your gorilla ass 'wow'. This thing took millions and months to create. I barley got it up by my..." Assassin stopped himself, his proud smiling faltering into a depressed frown. "What's the guys' name?"

"Assassin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me the name. I want to go bury Alfred while you reconnect with your friend."

"...Alright. His name was Harold Winston." Winston was feeling anxious. A chance to say hello and goodbye to his old, his _father_ , one last time. Who wouldn't be?

"Ah, I'm guessing he named you after himself. Classy." Assassin spoke sarcastically as he entered the name.

The portal turned on, and the one see through middle now swished with blue and white energy. Winston was forced to look away as the bright light took a toll on his eyesight.

Soon the blue faded, and now it showed a pristine, white classroom filled with young, smiling children.

"Alright class, who can tell me the difference between a noble gas and a inert gas?" A male voice asked. A man with brown and gray hair came into view. A young girl with red hair and raised her hand. "Yes Suzy? What's the difference?"

"There's a gorilla in the white board!" She answered, causing the man to chuckle. The same chuckle Winston would hear every time he would steal Harold's glasses.

"Ohohoh, that's my little trickster. I'll play along." Harold smiled and turned, expecting to see the schedule he had planned for the week. Instead he saw a opened portal, where a young man and a gorilla staring right at him. The gorillas eyes got to him, they were far too familiar. "Buddy?"

"Harold." Winston whispered, a tear of happiness threatening to fall from his right eye.

"It really is you!" Harold exclaimed with a warm, happy smile. He placed a hand on the ridge of the circle, before pulling back in shock. He didn't think his fingers could go through.

"You can cross Dr. Winston. You're able to cross to our side."

"Really?" He asked stunned. "Class, I'll be back. Tell Einstein he's in charge until I return." Using a chair, Harold was able to climb through the portal. Believing he would touch the ground, he braced his tired bones for the impact. But he was surprised when it never came. Looking down, he noticed he was entirely blue.

"W-What is this?" He questioned.

"When you cross back into our world, you cannot take your physical form with you. It stay in limbo until you cross back." Assassin explained.

"H-Harold. Is it really you?" Winston asked.

"Buddy, you can talk! Ha, this is amazing, I always knew you were capable of amazing things!" Harold exclaimed excitedly.

"T-Thank you, my friend."

"Welp-" Assassin stated, clapping his hands together once to gain their attention. "-you two must have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be outside." With that Assassin started walking up the stairs, leaving the two scientists, the two friends, alone.

 **(Hours later. Watchpoint Gibraltar)**

"Where are they?" Tracer asked in one in particular, walking and blinking back and forth in one of the few TV rooms. "They've been gone almost all day!"

"Honey, you're worrying too much." Ana said with a soft smile. "They're a couple of toughies, I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"I know, I'm just worried about Winston. You know how he gets on this day."

"Winston is strong, Lena. He's gone through this for about 20, I think he's capable of going through another day." 76 stated.

"Yeah, but you know..." Tracer didn't know how to respond.

"For all we know, Winston's ripped Assassin in half and is now hiding out you all." Reaper said, flipping through the channels and trying to find something good to watch.

"Shut it Gabriel! Tracer's worried enough." Soldier ordered with a snarl. Reaper only smirked.

"What're you gonna do? Tie me up and-"

Reaper was cut off at the sounds of laughter that filled base. Tracer beamed and blinked out of the room, and to Winston and Assassin waling next to each other, laughing about something.

"And then I said, 'you'll know when you get the test'." Winston started laughing even louder and patted Assassin's back. Suit made a motion as if it were rolling eyes out of annoyance.

"You're back!" Tracer exclaimed, blinking over the two and giving each of them a hug.

"Whoa, I should leave more often." Assassin laughed, returning the hug.

"Where've you two been?! You've been gone all day!"

"Winston was just, catching up with a old friend." Winston nodded in agreement, a small smile forming.

"Great! Who was it?"

"Uh, can we talk later Tracer? Assassin here needs my help adding boosters to Suit here." Winston said, motioning to the AI controlled suit.

"Boop boop dweep!" Suit exclaimed.

"Oh, ok. Need any help loves?"

"No thanks, me and the big guy can handle it."

"Oh, ok I guess. Let me know when you're done, yeah?" Before they could answer, she blinked back into the room, leaving the three alone.

"Well then, are you two ready for the upgrade?" Assassin and Suit nodded, with Suit nodding far more enthusiastically than Assassin. "Great. Assassin, 'Suit', follow me."

The three started walking towards Winston's lab, with Suit leading the charge.

"If you want, you can me b my real name when we're alone."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Kevin."

"Boop beep dweep!" Suit exclaimed, running ahead of the two to hopefully hurry them up.

"Wait Suit! The last thing we need is you using Winston's weapon and zapping 76 again." Kevin ran up to catch up with Suit, and Winston couldn't help but smile. It felt nice having children acting like children, especially in times like this. Plus, Winston now had a name to work with. He _would_ find out his past, but for now, he had a challenge. Add boosters to a psychopaths' AI controlled Suit...fun!


	3. McCree

Jesse McCree didn't get jealous. Whatever you've done, he's done it better. Have a threesome? He's had a fivesome. Kill 50 enemies in a minute? He's already killed 100, and still counting. The point is, McCree has lived a long, fulfilling life, and he didn't get jealous easily. Until _he_ came...

 **(Numbani bar)**

McCree sighed and shook his leg out of annoyance. Currently, he, 76, Reinhardt, and the other males of Overwatch are in a bar; sitting around a large, circular table playing poker. Of course, the youngsters like Lucio and elders like Reinhardt either had no clue how to play, or were taking too long. Bastion and Zenyatta weren't allowed to play because everyone thought they would cheat. So they sat on the sidelines, either meditating or playing with Ganymede.

It was so boring that it got to the point where he started wondering what Assassin was up to. He decided to stay back with the females, most of which knew this was going to happen. From the hectic call he had received from Assassin an hour ago, they decided to get together, watch a few movies, and enjoy the piece and quiet while they could.

"Jenga!" Lucaio shouted, placing his cards onto the table with a large grin. Of course his hand was the worst in a full ring game, a 72 offsuit.

"That's not even the game we're playing, _los joder idiota_!" Reaper shouted in annoyance.

"Gabriel, calm down. Lucaio's just a beginner." 76 ordered.

"He's a grown man! He should know the difference between jenga and poker!"

McCree dragged his hand down his face, his headache growing worse by the second. Turning his attention from the 'arguing married couple' as everyone put it, Jesse brought out his phone and went to call Assassin. But instead, he realized he was getting a facetime request from none other than the s.o.b himself. He accepted, and smiled when Assassin's shit eating grin filled his screen.

"Assassin."

"McCree. Having fun with the sausage party?" McCree sighed and looked up, only to see as Reinhart headlocked 76 and Reaper in his gigantic arms, attempting to calm them and the situation down.

"You don't know the half of it." McCree sighed. "How's it goin' on your end?"

"It's goin' just fine love!" Tracer exclaimed, blinking behind and leaning down on Assassin, throwing her arms around his neck with a large smile. McCree chuckled at her enthusiasm, she could always bring anyone out of a funky mode. But he stopped chuckling when he noticed something.

"Tracer, what're you wearin'?"

"Oh! It's my knickers love!" She exclaimed, not a hint of remorse or shame as she showed her off her orange bra and blue panties, which of course had the British flag on the left cheeks side.

"Um, why're you wearin' them?"

"It was Assassin's idea! Ya know, ta spice things up!" She giggled. McCree glared at Assassin, who grinned mischievously at him.

"Wow. That must be...fun." McCree gritted his teeth. Assassin was going to be in a room, filled with all the females of Overwatch, who were wearing gods knows what. That was actually something on McCree's bucket list! And all it took was some baby faced teen...maybe he should shave?

"I am ready for movie night." Pharah's voice boomed in the room. Tracer and Assassin turned their attention away from McCree to Pharah, and blushed deeply.

"P-Pharah, why aren't you wearin' anythin' love?!" McCree's eyes widened at that. Was Pharah really not wearing anything?

"What do you mean? Assassin said to wear whatever you wore to bed. This is what I wear."

"Pharah, the pointing of wearing something is to, well, _wear_ something."

"So you don't want me to be naked?" McCree blushed at that, and so did the other males who were now paying attention.

"I never said that." Assassin quickly replied. "What I'm saying is-Ana! Why are you naked?!"

"What? Assassin said to wear-"

"I already explained to them mother."

"Ana's naked as well?" McCree questioned.

"She is. And her body is _great_ for a woman her age!" Assassin whispered.

"If they're naked, I wanna be naked too!" Tracer exclaimed, before blinking away from Assassin. Before McCree himself could blink, Tracer's orange bra and blue panties flew across the screen.

"What the hell is happenin'?!" McCree asked.

"I don't know, but I _love_ it!"

"Mei, Widow, you two should get naked! Join the fun loves!"

"I-I don't know Tracer. I'm shy about my body."

"A body should be displayed with pride, not ashamed!" Zarya shouted, before undressing as well.

"Is this heaven?" Assassin whispered to McCree, who didn't notice the others lean to try to take a peak at the screen.

"Hmm, alright. I shall play your little game." McCree heard Widowmaker say.

"This _is_ heaven!"

"Doesn't this seem kind of, stupid?" Hana asked.

"Of course, the child is too _scared_." Widow said, trying and succeeding at antagonizing Hana.

"I'll show you who's a child!"

"What's goin' on?!" McCree exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"I don't know, but it's- Hana has a tattoo on her inner right thigh. I repeat, _inner, right, thigh_!"

"What is it?"

"A bunny."

"Symmetra, Mercy, you in?"

"I suppose. Perhaps I can give some physicals as the night goes on..."

"Smashing! Symmetra?"

"I guess I'll play along. We are all beautiful, on the inside and out. There's no need to hide such beauty."

"I don't think I can take much more of this... My heart's going a mile a minute!" Assassin whispered to McCree.

"Well Mie, you gonna join as well?"

"I-I suppose. Just, no making fun of me, ok?" Mie pleaded.

"Don't worry 'bout that love, you're among friends! Well, most of us anyway." Tracer stated, obviously referring to the blue sniper.

"Very mature."

"I know right!"

"Ok, here I go." Nervously, Mei started to undress herself. First her winter coat, her white panties, and then her blue bra. But everyone(except McCree and the others) were confused at the white band, which wrapped around her breasts and back.

"Umm, what do ya got there love?"

"Oh, well, umm." Mei bit her lip. "It's kind of like a girdle, but you know, for my chest..."

"Well take it off love! You shouldn't have ta hide your body like that, we all love ya, just the way ya are!"

"If-If you say so Tracer." Mei nervously replied, before reaching back to undo the dreaded sash.

McCree and the others heard separate gasps from the other end.

"Wow love, _they're_ huge! How'd ya walk around with those things?"

"Is it 'Give Assassin a nosebleed' day or what?"

"Y-You get used to them after awhile..."

"They must be sensitive. Can I give 'em a little squeeze?"

"I-I'd prefer no-ah! Tracer." Mei exclaimed, before letting out a small whimper.

"They're so soft! Like two giants pillows!"

"Can we _please_ watch a movie. The faster we do, the quicker I can rethink all of my life's decisions."

"Yes, I suppose that is the best idea." Mercy cut in. "Now, there might be a tight squeeze, so some of us may have to sit on the floor, or someone's lap."

"I call Assassin's lap!" Tracer exclaimed, before blinking into the young mans lap. Luckily Assassin was quick enough to point the phone upwards, hiding Tracer's 'bits' from the others view.

"I-I have no comment. Talk to you guys later, enjoy your poker." With that Assassin ended the call, leaving the males to think to themselves.

"Well, we better get back. Training and...stuff tomorrow, right?" McCree asked, only to realize everyone else had left him alone...with the bill.

"Jesse, ya piece of crap! Why didn't ya get any gas?!" McCree heard Junkrat yell. The cowboy sighed and rested his head on the table as a headache started forming.

 **(Hours later. Watchpoint Gibraltar, nighttime)**

McCree was now walking the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, walking towards the cafeteria for a midnight snack. As he made his way, he noticed a figure leaning against a wall next to the doors, which lead to the cafeteria. He walked up, and smirked at who it was.

"Assassin."

"McCree."

They stood in comfortable silence for a few seconds, neither dared to break it.

"Ya lucky, son of a bitch." They clasped hands(imagine the scene from Predator) and grinned.

"Hell yeah I'm lucky."

"How'd ya do it? How'd ya convince 'em?"

"Honestly it started off as a joke. Mei gave the idea of watching a ice documentary, Hana hates the cold and I brought up the idea of wearing what we wear to sleep as to 'heat things up'. And well, you heard the rest." Assassin informed, his cheeks turning pink from the memories of earlier that night.

"Anythin' else interestin' happen?"

"Besides everyone getting naked and Tracer grinding against my crotch? Hell yeah! Mercy and Ana got drunk and started to make out, Pharah got jealous and dragged Mercy back to her room. Did you know Mercy's a screamer?" Assassin asked, grinning as McCree blushed.

"I reckon I didn't, 'til now..."

"Hmm mmm." Assassin pushed himself off the wall. "Stick with me kid, and you'll discover tons of stuff you never knew."

"I'd like that Assassin. Maybe you can show me some footage of earlier, if ya got any."

"Hell no, those are for my jacking purposes only." Assassin scoffed, walking away from the now sick to his stomach McCree.

The cowboy opened the doors and was about to walk into the kitchen, wanting to get the now bad taste out of his mouth.

"Jesse." McCree turned as Assassin called for him. "Enough with the formalities. The name's Kevin, but that's between you and me, cool? Cool. Night." Assassin turned, not paying attention to McCree's small smirk.

Now he had a name. That narrowed down the current list of bounties...Nah, he was a cool kid. Hell, maybe he'd be a great wingman.


	4. Hanzo

Hanzo and Genji faced one another on the cliff, which overlooked the ocean. They each held a sword in their hands and raised them high, each waiting for the other to strike.

Before Hanzo could blink, Genji dashed forward with his cybernetic ability. But Hanzo was quick to block the attack. The sounds of metal grinding filled their hearing, before Hanzo pushed his brother back. The elder sibling charged, the sword tip sliding on the ground as he moved. Jumping high into the air, Hanzo came down, crashing against Genji's sword as he blocked in return.

Hanzo started to pant, the battle taking a toll on his body. Genji dashed forward again, before double jumping into the air. The sun reflected against his armor, blinding Hanzo, giving Genji a chance to come and knock him down. Now on his back, Hanzo froze as cold metal met his neck. He looked up at Genji, despising what was to come next.

"I win brother." He didn't need to see beneath Genji's helmet to know he was smiling. Whenever Genji had beaten Hanzo at something(which was extremely rare) he always had the biggest, shit eating grin anyone could ever produce.

Genji offered Hanzo a hand in order to help him up, but the elder slapped his hand away.

"I do not need your help." Hanzo informed, helping himself up.

"After all this time, you are still hard headed brother. Allowing someone to help you does not mean you are weak."

"And what? Cheating makes you strong?"

"Brother, how did I cheat?"

"You can dash quicker than I, jump higher than I, and have much more stamina. If it wasn't for what yo-..." Hanzo cut himself off, regret bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "What _I_ caused..."

'Maji(de)' Genji thought with a sigh. Here he went again, pitying himself for something Genji had long forgiven him for.

"Brother, it is ok. I have forgiven yo-"

"But how can you?!" Hanzo shouted. "I took away your touch, your _taste_ , your _humanity_! You cannot even _taste_ your favorite ice cream anymore! And for what?! Because the elders ordered me to...to _kill_ you. How can you look me in the eye and say you have forgiven me?"

"Because brother, I have found peace with this new life. I have forgiven, why can you not forgive yourself?"

"...You're a fool, just like when we were younger." Hanzo stormed off, his stance daring Genji to follow.

The younger brother sighed and sat on his knees, feeling defeated by his brothers ignorant behavior. A rustling from the bushes near drawled his attention away from his brother, and even if it was for a second, he was grateful. Out of the bushes came Assassin, dressed in full body camo and face paint, a rather large water gun(also painted and covered in camo) was held in his hands.

"I'll talk to him." Assassin assured, cocking the water gun before following Hanzo. If he wasn't upset, Genji would've chuckled at Assassin's choice of clothing. But not this time.

 **(Near launch pad)**

The water crashing against the rocks was a sound Hanzo had never gotten used to. None of this he had truly gotten used to. In Hanamura, he would always awaken before the bell was rung. Now he was awoken by the sounds of screaming of fear, pleasure, or maybe a mixture of both. In Hanamura, he would be served the finest Japanese cuisine whenever he wanted, now it was mainly pizza and that godforsaken McDonalds 'food'.

Did he miss Hanamura? Yes, but he missed his brother(secretly) more. He missed the days where they would wrestle for fun, eat anything the cooks would prepare, and the days where Genji would try hooking him up with the girls they would see in the Rikimaru Ramen Shop. Now they could do none of those things, and it was all his fault.

So wrapped up in his self pity, Hanzo failed to notice the barrel of a gun pointing out from behind a rock, until it was too late that is. The gun fired, and hit Hanzo right in the shoulder with water.

"What the-?"

"Haha, bagged me an archa." Assassin exclaimed, standing up from the rocks(now dressed in camo and paint resembling the rocks).

"Hmm, still childish as ever." Hanzo grumbled, flicking some of the water off of his clothes.

"Yup, I see you still have that ugly little head of yours shoved _way_ up high in your ass." Assassin fired back smiling, moving over to sit next to the archer.

"What are you doing here Assassin? Do you not have responsibilities that you're supposed to be doing?"

"Nope. I am a free spirit, hear me roar!" Assassin exclaimed, before letting out a soft 'meow'. Hanzo shook his head, unamused.

"What are you _really_ doing here Assassin?"

"I overheard you yelling at my waifu. What's wrong? Don't like getting your ass kicked?"

"No. I do not like what I-what I have done." Hanzo lowered his head in shame, completely missing the 'waifu' part.

"Ah yes, the whole 'I will kill you by order of the elders' thing. I've been there."

"You have?" Hanzo perked up at that, perhaps he wasn't alone.

"Fuck no. What're you, stupid?" Assassin laughed, causing Hanzo to sigh sadly.

"If this was supposed to make me feel better, it isn't helping."

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, yes. Sorry about that." Assassin smiled.

"I'm quite sure you are."

"Anyway, Genji has a point. He's forgiven you, why can't you forgive yourself?"

"If you heard that part, I'm sure you know the reason why I cannot forgive what I have done."

"Oh boo-hoo. He can't eat ice cream or feel poison ivy, who cares? He's _forgiven_ you, man up and forgive yourself."

Hanzo breathed heavily, before standing up as quickly as he could and pulled out his bow and arrow. He aim an arrow at Assassin's head, just as Assassin pulled out a real pistol and aimed it at Hanzo.

"You best put down that bow boy. Genji showed mercy, but I show cruelty."

Hanzo kept his aim strong, even as the pistols barrel gleamed and shined in the sunlight. The archer grunted, before putting his weapons away and sitting back down.

"You do not know how I feel Assassin. Never have, never will."

"Oh don't I?" Assassin questioned. "Let me tell you a story. When I was little, I had two older brothers, and they were fucking _scumbags_. They hit me, made fun of me, stole from me, and lied to my face so they could take what little money I may or may not of had. I hated them, I _despised_ them, and I never forgave them for all the shit they've done to me. Until it was too late...I don't people this often, but I watched as the life drained from my brothers eyes. Their blood covered my body, and most of it wasn't just theirs...I regret it every single day of my life." Assassin sighed and stood up.

"No one is invincible, Hanzo. One day, both you and Genji will die. Maybe he'll be sad that his dead brother never forgave himself, or perhaps you'll be sad that you didn't go through with your little brothers final wish before he died. But hey, what do I know? I'm just some fucking kid who knows nothing about you or your pain." Assassin walked away, leaving Hanzo to reflect on what just happened.

"Me and Genji will be where you got your ass kicked. Drop by when you start thinking about the only family you've got left." Assassin called back.


	5. Genji

Genji sat on the edge of the cliff where he and Hanzo had just battled, cross legged while overlooking the ocean. This is one of the few places he came to in order to think. This was his happy place, but now, it brought sadness and pain, something he hated to feel.

Why was his brother so hard headed? Why couldn't he just forgive himself? It isn't that difficult, is it?

Yes, he almost killed Genji. And yes, he took away a lot of things from Genji that he'll never get back. And the fight caused him many nights of pain and suffering...But he forgave him, why couldn't Hanzo forgive himself?

Genji sighed, and was very aware of the gun being pointed at him. It shot, and Genji was quick to turn around and bring out his smaller sword to deflect it. The water hit, and warped around the sword to hit Genji's armor.

"Bullseye!" Assassin shouted, standing up from the rocks and raised the water gun high above his head.

"Hmm, your stealth could use a bit more work Assassin. I heard you kick a few pebbles when you were setting up."

"And your reflection could use work too. Imagine if that was acid...Suit take a note, 'water gun filled with acid'."

"Boop beep."

"I suppose. Did you-did you talk Hanzo."

"I did. He still has that ugly little head of his shoved up his arse-hole. Sorry bud."

*Sigh* "I was worried about this, he was always stubborn when we were growing up."

"I tried talking some sense into him. Even delved inside my past and told him some heavy shit. Nothing helped."

"Oh, you told him of your past."

"Yeah. How I'm mad at myself for not forgiving my asshole brothers before they...passed." Assassin sighed, and Genji was surprised at this info. No one exactly knew what had happened to Assassin's family, it was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry Assassin."

"No need to be. But that's why I'm trying to drill that into Hanzo's mind, neither of you are immortal. If he doesn't forgive himself, and if something happens, how would one of you feel if the other passes?"

"Finally, someone who understands!" Genji exclaimed. Assassin smirked under his mask, he was happy someone else shared his pain. Or at least, someone who was close to sharing it.

Footsteps could be heard behind Assassin, and he noticed Genji's hands curl. Turning around, Assassin watched as Hanzo moved closer to them. After a few steps, Hanzo was in front of Genji, and they stared each other down. It was tense, quiet, besides the fact Assassin was pumping the water gun.

Hanzo lunged forward, but instead of attacking like Assassin and Genji suspected, he hugged Genji. He hugged Genji tightly, scared as if he would lose his brother again. But the most shocking part, was that Hanzo started to sob.

"I...I forgive myself. I forgive myself Genji!" Hanzo exclaimed, his legs weak, wobbling until both he and Genji were on the ground. Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo.

"Thank you Hanzo. Thank you."

The brothers stayed in that position for minutes, never feeling closer than before. That was until Assassin took the 'ammo clip' out of his water gun, and dumped the water all over the two.

"Assassin! We haven't hugged since we were 11, why did you ruin it?!" Genji shouted.

"Sorry, this was way too sappy for me. On the bright side, I got Hanzo to forgive himself and talked about my past. Now, time to go watch Grojband!" He exclaimed, walking away and throwing the clip into the air, which came down and hit Hanzo's head.

"Assassin is a...strange specimen." Hanzo stated.

"Indeed. But, with good intentions." Genji replied. "I'm glad to have you back, Hanzo."

"As am I, brother." Hanzo smiled.

"Oh yeah-" Assassin came back, and grabbed their attention. "-my name's Kevin. Tell anyone and I'll kill ya both." He shouted, before walking away. Leaving the brothers alone in peace...and worry.


	6. Reaper: Part 1

**(Watchpoint Gibraltar. Winston's Lab)**

Currently, the team of hero's were in Winston's lab, staring at the giant monitor that was plastered on the wall. Winston was sitting in a chair in front of it, occasionally typing at the keyboard and changing the view of a smaller monitor next to them. The small one showed a camera's view, while the big one showed a black screen with two red dots. But two green dots were behind them.

"Two tangos in hallway D, walking under the ventilation duct...now." Winston spoke into the microphone, which stood on a stand next to the keyboard.

Everyone listened as metal was kicked, and as two forms collided with two other forms. Struggling could be heard, and after a few seconds, the red dots died down to nothingness. Only two green dots stayed.

"Two EKIA. Heading down hallway D to doorway 719." Assassin's voice could be heard over the mic.

"Boop bweep." Suit made a noise of understanding, before the two started running down the hall and to the forth door in the hallway. Winston was quick to change cameras, and found three tangos standing on staircase.

"Three tangos on the staircase, two with AK's."

The two green dots took a left and were met with three red dots. Silenced shots could be heard from Assassin's silenced M1911, and soon the three dots disappeared.

"Good call out. We're one level away from reaching the armory and the objective. Suit, pick up the AK and lets move."

It was a simple task, for Assassin anyway. Sneak into a giant Talon base, find out what they're building/hiding, destroy it, and get out. It was especially easier since Reaper and his 'contact' snuck in earlier to hack the cameras and security alarms.

"I don't like this. How can we be sure this is safe?" Hanzo asked.

"Assassin and Suit are trained professionals. And, Reaper and his contact were able to hack everything in that base to our advantage. Assassin will be fine." Winston assured.

"What're you saying kid? You don't trust the op, or you don't trust me?" Reaper questioned.

"I am no child! I don't see why I should trust you. Not after everything you have done to this team." Hanzo exclaimed.

"The past is the past, let it go."

"Without learning from the past, we are doomed to repeat it. I do not want to lose my brother again!"

"Oh, you mean after you almost killed him?" Reaper questioned.

"Can you two shut up?! You're acting like idiots, that's McCree's job."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth! Anyway, Suit's picking the lock of the last door. We should be in the armory any second now." He informed.

"Boop!"

"Already? Nice, now lets have a looksee-oh my god!" Assassin exclaimed, worrying Winston

"What is it Assassin?"

"They have an exact copy of a Railgun from GTA! Suit, pick it up, we're taking this bad boy home!" Assassin exclaimed, annoying Winston.

"Assassin, focus on the objective! We need to find their secret weapon and fast!"

"Oh, you mean the giant missile like 20 feet away? Yeah, should be difficult to find it." Assassin replied sarcastically, smacking Suit upside the helmet for cuddling the Railgun.

"Missile?"

"Yeah a fuckin' missile. There's a control panel in front of it, gonna check it out."

"Well be careful, god knows what's it's purpose."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be-oh shit." Assassin stopped midsentence, worrying Winston.

"What's wrong Assassin?"

"Suit, get out of here _now_. Get to Zulu Foxtrot 0109 immediately, take the jeep if you have to." Assassin ordered, before typing at the control panel.

"What's going on Assassin?!"

"Boop beep!"

"I don't care if you want to stay, get outta here before this thing goes off!"

"What thing?" Winston shouted, before sirens started to blare.

In seconds the catwalks above were filled with Talon agents, who started shooting at Assassin and Suit. Assassin ducked and typed quicker, while suit shot the Railgun. It destroyed the catwalk and killed some of the agents, those who survived it fell to their deaths. More came through the doorways opposite of the two and began to fire.

While the Railgun recharged, Suit was able to push a large, black shipping container to cover Assassin, who almost got hit as a stray bullet almost tore his ear off.

"Dammit!"

"Reaper, why are the alarms going off?! I thought you and your contact took care of them!"

"She must've betrayed me!" Reaper growled.

"Suit, get outta here! I'm sitting this thing to go off in five minutes!" Assassin ordered, before a man's laugh boomed over them.

"I've got you now!"

"Suit, get down!"

"Dwep!" Suit exclaimed.

"Boop boop." Bastion sounded, shaking as if it were scared.

"Suit, grab it and get out! I'll cover you."

"Boop beep."

"Let me know when you're clear of the blast radius! I'll set it off then!"

"Set what off?!"

"Ah shit, I've been hit! Left shoulder, dammit, there goes my record."

"What have you found Assassin?!"

"An E-" Assassin and the cameras were cut off abruptly, leaving nothing but static to be seen and heard by the worried team. Then something unexpected happened, something the team thought they would never see.

Tracer grabbing Reaper by the front of his gray sweater, and slamming him against the nearest wall.


	7. Reaper: Part 2

After a few minutes, Tracer was now in Winston's swinging tire, asleep via Ana's sleeping dart. After trying her best to claw out Reaper's eyeballs, Ana had put her to sleep to escape the bloodshed. Now the team was trying to figure out their next move, while Reaper walked back and forth in anger.

"I thought you said the cameras were hacked!" Winston exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened! As far as I know, my contact betrayed you, betrayed _me_! She's going to pay." Reaper growled.

"You really think she vould be that stupid to betray us?" Widowmaker asked.

"Isn't the first time."

"So why did you trust her?!"

"She was the only chance we had!"

"Boys, knock it off." Ana ordered. "You two are mad, hell, we're _all_ mad, but now's not the time to be yelling at each other." She was right, but that only made the two angrier. But in the end, they sighed in annoyance.

"So what's our next move?" Lucio questioned.

"Assassin told Suit to go to the coordinates 'Zulu Foxtrot 0109' before the line was cut and he was-"

"Killed." Reaper cut 76 off, only to be slapped upside the head by Zarya.

"Captured." 76 continued. "Look up the coordinates and maybe we'll find it there."

"Yes, I suppose that's the only thing we can do." Winston sighed, turning around in his chair before typing away at his keyboard. The monitor above then displayed Earth from a space view via satellite. The satellite began to move and started magnifying on a grassy plain in West Virginia. In said plain was a black dot, but sadly the magnification wouldn't go any further. So that dot was their only lead.

"I suppose this is the only lead we have." Winston sighed. "We need to get a team together and head there fast."

"Who's going?" Mei asked.

"I'll go. I would like to bring Torbjorn, Lucio, and 76. It that alright with you all?" The three nodded. "Excellent. We'll refuel and launch in five minutes."

"I'm going to." Reaper informed, surprising everyone.

"I guess we need all the firepower we can get. But may I ask why?"

"I have my own reasons." Reaper growled, once again annoying Winston with his attitude.

"Ok, fine. We leave in 15 minutes. Bring all the equipment you need and meet me at the jet." Winston ordered.

"What about us? What happens if you need backup?" Symmetra questioned.

"...How about a teleporter?"

 **(10 hours later. Open field of tall grass in WV)**

After hours of both flying and sleeping, the group tried their best to figure out what they were looking at. It was a giant green and white like container, rectangular with four wheels slanted, broken. A lever stood erect on the side, near the end they were facing(imagine the container from Wall-E).

"Should we pull the lever?" Lucio questioned.

"I suppose. But what is this, _thing_ , doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Winston asked.

As they spoke more questions than answers, Torbjorn walked up to the lever and reached for it with his claw, only to fall short a few inches. Growling, he jumped up and snagged it, before it lowered due to his body weight.

The end of the container started to rise, and they were surprised to see Suit inside of it. A black welders mask on its head and blowtorch in its useable hand.

"Boop beep bop!" Suit exclaimed, before throwing the torch onto the counter, taking the mask off and throwing it as well, before pressing a button on its hip. "What are you guys doing here?" Suit asked, the words it spoke being of different people. This shocked the group.

"How are you talking?" 76 asked.

"When the kid first built me, he didn't exactly have every piece of tech at the time. So he built a tape player inside of me, and spent weeks cutting pieces of tapes and mashing them together. I can choose what words are played and can make sentences, each word from a different person of course." Suit answered.

"Fascinating."

"Yes, yes, you all can bask in my greatness later." Suit said, the audio pieces combined making it sound sarcastic. "Right now _I_ need this thing reattached to me so I can track down and rescue my creator. And if it isn't already obvious enough, I can't do it with just one arm."

"Torbjorn, help Suit repair itself. In the meantime, it can answer some of our questions." Torbjorn smiled wickedly, and pulled out his own hammer before walking towards Suit. Suit just made a gulping sound.

"Haven't I been through enough?"

 **(40 minutes later)**

Suit was now rubbing its newly attached arm, while the others were getting their questions ready. Suit had played sounds of people nonstop screaming while Torbjorn fixed it, either because it felt pain, or to prolong the questioning.

"Was the hammer _really_ necessary?"

"Yes. How else can I repair a hunk of junk?"

"I will punt you further than any football in history, little man." Suit replied, before the two got into a growling match.

"Knock it off you two." 76 ordered. "We need Suit to answer our questions so we can find Assassin."

"What questions? You _all_ saw what happened! He got captured...I-I failed him."

"You got your arm blown off by Omnic god knows what." Lucio said, the 'omnic god' part making Torbjorn mad. "It wasn't your fault."

"You don't know me." Suit replied, growling. "I've single handedly taken on entire armies, disarmed deadly missiles _midair_ , slayed monsters 100 times bigger than me." That got him skeptical looks. "We've traveled through different dimensions."

"You what?" Reaper questioned.

"And than there's the times I've saved him!" Suit exclaimed, changing subjects. "I've saved him from bullets, explosions, sharp objects, _everything_. And than some crazy fuck with an energy weapon comes outta nowhere and blasts my arm off!"

"You couldn't of done anything. You're just one...robotic suit? Going up against an entire building of talon agents, and like you said 'a crazy fuck with an energy weapon'." Lucio tried to console Suit. It didn't help much.

"I could've stayed and fight. I could've threw him over my shoulder and run out of there like someone on cocaine. I could've-" Winston cut him off.

"Been destroyed by an energy weapon. You _could_ be destroyed, and Assassin? Gone forever. You're our only chance at finding him, so do us a favor. Stop blaming yourself for what you _could've_ done, and focus on what you _can_ do. On what you're _going_ to do."

"...Goddammit. I hate it when others are right." Suit sighed, before nodding. "Fine, I'll stop blaming myself, for now."

"So what's our next move?" Lucio asked.

"Don't know kid. We don't have any idea where Assassin is. Not like he has a tracked on or in him."

"Well..." Suit trailed off, rubbing the back of its head awkwardly. The others perked at this.

"He does, doesn't he?" Reaper questioned.

Sighing, Suit reaching over to the counter and pressing a button. The wall above flipped and showed a TV monitor. It turned on and showed the country of Russia, before Suit's head as an icon popped up in the middle Moscow.

"Got it. Coordinates 'Bravo Victor X-Ray 0224'. This is where he is." Suit informed.

"What if they found the tracker and just planted it there?" Torbjorn asked.

"Not possible. Tracker's planted in his neck, under the skin."

"What? Why?" Winston questioned.

"His 'father'-" Suit said using air quotes. "-thought he would be taken. So he had a tracker implanted just incase."

"Taken by who?"

"I can't disclose that information. It's his story to tell." Pressing another button on the counter, the wall opposite of the TV flipped and showed a rack of different weapons. Suit grabbed an RPK and strapped it to its right shoulder-blade, the P90 to its left, Desert Eagle to its right thigh, Daewoo USAS-12 to his left, two swords on its back in an X formation(below the guns), and finally an AK-47 to its chest. "Now lets go get my creator back."

 **(Talon Base)**

"That all you got?" Assassin growled, before he was once again punched in the jaw. Blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth, and yet he still smirked.

"This is just the beginning." The interrogator informed, before grabbing a pipe from the 'tool' table. "Now tell me everything you know.

 **(6 hours later. Moscow.)**

The interrogator exited out of the interrogation room, holding his crotch and limping. What was with this kid? Hours of torture and he had yet to crack! If he wasn't going to crack, he would have to talk to the leader. Maybe the kid would be a good solider? God knows they needed one since the blue chick and grim reaper wannabe defected.

Suddenly the base started to shake, and the alarms started going off. Agents began running up and down the hall, weapons in their hands. Confused, the interrogator grabbed one of the agents to question him.

"What's going on?"

"The base is under attack sir! Overwatch agents are trying infiltra-" The agents was cut off as the roofing from above was kicked down. A shotgun came through the opening, and blasted the agents' head in two. The interrogator gasped, and was quick to get back in the room. He locked the door, barricaded it, and turned the lights off. He grabbed the magnum from his waist and waited; he wasn't going out without a fight.

An evil laughed filled the room, and it immediately felt smaller than it was. He looked around, unable to see anything a foot in front of him. The lights turned on, and he froze at the brown eyes stared into his own. A shot was heard, and he cried out as unbelievable pain ripped through his knee. He feel to the floor, gasping for air as the ground around him became painted crimson. Reaper kicked the magnum away and scoffed at the man at his feet. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Coughing from behind caught his attention, and he felt sicken at the sight. Assassin was cuffed to the chair, his skin much more paler then usual. Both of his knees were purple and bruised, probably from the bastard trying to break his them. His chest had multiple cuts, and blood formed into small lines running down to his waist. Blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth and out of his nose, his left eye was also purple and swollen.

He was only a kid for christ sake!

"Surprised...you came." Assassin croaked out, his voice low and weak. Tossing his guns down, Reaper was quick to un-cuff Assassin and help him to his feet, causing a groan to escape from his lips.

"Sorry." Reaper apologized, and was confused as Assassin pushed him away. Limping, Assassin picked up the magnum and one of Reaper's shotguns, and pocketed the pistol. He almost fell, but Reaper was quick to catch him. They made their way to the door, but not before Assassin got his revenge.

Assassin took aim and kneecapped the interrogator, like Reyes had. He screamed in pain, even as Assassin positioned the guns barrel onto his nose.

"See you in hell." Assassin growled, before killing him. Blood splattered both of them and the wall. "Get me out of this place."

 **(Outside)**

On the shuttle, Torbjorn's turret was doing quick work of the embarrassingly under-gunned agents. 76 and Suit were helping with targets at long range, Lucio was healing constantly, and Winston would shield when he could. Out of the corner of his eye, 76 watched as Reyes and Assassin walked out of a pair of doors, before immediately taking cover behind a wall from enemy fire.

"I see them! Suit, get down there and cover them. Winston, pilot the ship down to them." The two nodded and went to work, Winston placed one last shield before entering the pilots seat. Suit had already jumped from the shuttle and crashed into the ground. It ran to the two, and felt its anger boil. Its creator, its _friend_ was injured. They would pay, they would all fucking pay!

"Get him to the shuttle! I'll cover." Suit ordered, pulling out its RPK and began mowing down the tangos. Reaper helped Assassin to his feet and walked to the shuttle, trying not to wince as bullets flew by, almost scraping the two.

The sight to the others was horrid, seeing Assassin in such a state brought flashbacks to the old days. Where they would watch their friends die one by one, slowly, and with no way to help.

76 helped Assassin into the shuttle, and Reyes hopped in after.

"Suit, get back here. We need to go!" Lucio shouted. Suit nodded and started walking back, still shooting any bad guys that popped up. He stopped for a few seconds and ran, jumping into the shuttle and ready to go.

"Everyone's in. Get us out of here!" Torbjorn yelled, repairing his turret as fast as he could.

Distracted by either Assassin or yelling at Winston, no one noticed as a Talon agent popped up from behind cover, an RPG in hand. By the time anyone realized and reached for their weapon, it was too late. His finger pulled back, but a bullet entered his skull before he could. The corpse fell back, RPG firing into the base and taking a good chunk out of it. It fell down, killing a few agents and blocking the front doors.

Everyone looked down, and noticed Assassin was holding the deagle Suit had brought. He was breathing heavily, gasping for air as his eyes started fluttering close.

"Take me...back to base..."

 **(Watchpoint Gibraltar)**

Reaper stood outside of the infirmary, wincing as Mercy continued yelling at Assassin. For 10 minutes straight she was yelling at him for staying behind, ordering Suit to leave him, etc. After another minute she walked out, slightly out of breath and face flushed from yelling.

"You have a few minutes to talk to him. After that, I'm putting him back to sleep so the healing process can finish up." Reyes nodded, and Mercy walked away. Reyes knocked on the door, he might be a murderous psychopath, but he had _some_ politeness in him.

"Come in." Reaper opened the door and walked in.

"The edge lord himself visiting little ol' me? What did I do to deserve such honor?" Assassin asked, jokingly bowing to Reyes. He chuckled and closed the door. He gave the kid a look over and was somewhat relieved.

Assassin looked more livelier then when Reyes had found him. His skin started getting a little color back, his face was clean of blood, and the swelling had gone down tremendously.

"You're staring Reyes. At least make sure I'm not paying attention before you gawk."

"Oh please, you're ugly as hell amigo. Specially with that shiner." Reaper shot back. They each smirked.

"Still get more tail than you."

"Wanna bet?"

"Hundred dollars pay-pal."

Reaper shook his head, a smile starting to form. It felt nice having someone to joke around with. 76 always had a stick up his ass, Mercy and Ana always scowled him for his dark sense of humor, and McCree was, well, McCree.

"Joking aside, how ya feeling kid? You looked like a wreck when I found you."

"Please, I've been through hell and back. Believe me, that's not the worst condition I've been me." Assassin snorted, making it difficult for Reaper to tell if he was being serious or not.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Makes you seem weak."

"Can you knock it off with that tough guy act?" Reaper snapped, surprising Assassin. "You could've been killed, or _worse_. And it would've been my fault."

"Your contacts fault."

"Who contacted the contact? Who snuck in the base with the contact and didn't watch as they hacked?!" Reaper was pacing now. And when Reaper paced, it meant his anger was boiling.

"It isn't your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?!"

"Mine you fucking jackass!" Assassin exclaimed, consuming the ex-Talon agent

"What?"

"I could've easily killed the guy that blew Suit's arm off. But I didn't, I chose Suit's safety over my own."

"Why?"

"It's all I have left of my past. Before I met you all, I would've turned into a bigger monster than I already am." He explained "You can relate." It was a statement, not a question.

"What?"

"76. He's the main reason why you're here, helping the team instead of killing them. Heling save the world instead of trying to rule it." Assassin informed, smirking as Reyes' cheeks flushed.

"I don't-"

"We all have fond memories, whether its of an event or a person. We keep them locked up, so we never forget them. But sometimes they become lost, but all you need is that one thing and they come flooding back."

"Uhh-"

"I know that made no sense. I'm trying to say that we do stupid stuff to protect those we care about. Old war vet with a stick up his ass, or A.I suit that would do anything to make sure you're safe."

"...Are you high right now?"

"Hmm, kinda. Morphine's helping out a lot." Assassin laughed. Reyes shook his head, just as the door opened.

"Your time's up Gabriel. I need to put Assassin back under so the healing process can finish." Reaper nodded as Mercy walked towards Assassin, and started messing with the machine next to him.

"We're having a long talk after you wake up." Reaper went for the door. "Get some rest Assassin."

"Kevin." That stopped Reaper in his tracks. He turned, staring at Assassin as the thiopental started kicking in.

"What?"

"Name's..." He was out like a light.

"What did he say?"

Mercy hummed for a moment, before shooing him out of the room.

"Guess you'll figure out when he wakes up."

 **(Infirmary. Nighttime) ( _Really wanted to end it here for a part 3, but I think that'd be a bit overboard)_**

Reaper drummed his fingers against his thigh as Mercy began waking up Assassin. He couldn't help but think of the conversation from earlier.

 _It's all I have left of my past._

 _Turned into a bigger monster than I already am._

 _Not the worst condition I've been in._

Then an image played of when they found Suit.

 _Father._ As Suit used air quotes.

So little was known about the kids past. He just popped up one day, stopping a bank heist/hostage situation and killing all of those involved. 76 didn't like how he operated, but they needed more agents so combat evil. Assassin fit the bill perfectly.

Reaper was shaken from his thoughts from a groan and looked up, realizing Assassin was awake.

"I want to keep you for another night, just to make sure everything to fully function and healed."

"No problem doc. I'll be on my best behavior." He changed his view from Mercy to Reaper. "Ah, my favorite illegal immigrant. What're you doing here?"

Mercy giggled and took her leave, not wanting to be here as the questions began to fly.

"I was born in America, idiota de mierda." Reaper growled, before breathing in and out. "We need to talk."

"I thought you knew where babies came from."

"Not about that! What you and Suit said has bothered me. I've realized no one knows much about your past." Reaper explained.

"And?"

"And I'm curious. Like why you have a tracker in your neck, why and how you built Suit, why Suit used air quotes when he mentioned your 'father'."

"That sack of shit." Assassin growled, thinking about taking Suit apart to teach him a lesson. "Ok, fine. I'll tell you my past, if you tell me yours first."

And so he did. Reaper told Assassin everything, about being born in LA, joining the military, befriending Jack, joining the soldier enhancement program with Jack, joining Overwatch, the promotion given to Morrison instead of him, and eventually, the betrayal. Assassin didn't blame him though.

"Hell, I would've done the same thing...except maybe not the 'blow up the base' part."

Then he told him about the change of heart and rejoining Overwatch, with Widow.

"Now you're turn." Reaper commented. Assassin sighed and breathed in and out, this was gonna take a while.

He didn't flinch as he told Reyes every gruesome detail. The abuse in the orphanage, getting adopted by the leader of a cartel, the training, the killing, building Suit, befriending an NCIS team only for them to kill his adoptive father and workers(his new family). The suicidal thoughts, the love of his life he had to kill before she could kill him, everything. So much shit and he wasn't even allowed to drink alcohol or smoke, by law.

"It feels...nice, having someone to talk to." He commented, sighing in relief and feeling as if a eight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"I...just...fuck." Reaper was speechless, and he thought his life was horrible. But this info was just overwhelming.

"Thanks for, ya know, listening."

"A-Anytime. Listen, kid, if you ever need to talk-"

"I'm not gonna commit suicide or anything like that. But...thanks." Reaper smiled genuinely, and so did he.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and in came Suit, jumping on the bed and cuddling Assassin.

"I missed you." It cooed, as Assassin tried pushing the robotic suit off.

"Get off me!" Reaper chuckled at the sight and got up.

"I'll leave you two to...whatever this is." He motioned. "Get better Assassin."

"Kevin." Assassin called, and again, Reaper turned.

"What?"

"Name's Kevin. Tried telling you earlier but I got knocked out." He laughed, before turning serious. "Don't tell anyone, Gabriel. I'm trusting you, and it's best you don't betray that trust." To prove the point, Suit had a compartment on its right thigh open, before an M1911 came out and pointed at Reaper's head.

He raised his hands up, not scared of the weapon. But he got the point.

"Alright, got it. Now get some _Kevin_." Reaper closed the door and started to walk back towards his room. "Huh, thought he looked more like a Aaron."

 **(Infirmary)**

"Are you sure that was wise?" Suit asked.

"After what you told them, _don't_ question what I do." Assassin ordered. "Now, onto business. Do you have it?"

"Of course." A compartment on Suit's arm opened and he reached, pulling out and handing Kevin a tape recorder.

 _"You know what to do?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Activate the alarms so the kid gets caught. I get access to Talon records, and you get a new solider."_ A feminine voice replied.

 _"Good, now leave me. I have more pressing matters to attend to."_

 _"Lo tienes jefe."_ Before it ended.

"Name's Sombra, sir." Suit said, while handing Kevin a picture Latina woman dressed in a pink and purple suit/uniform, with some black mixed in. "Used to work for Talon and for Reyes. Betrayed him and Widowmaker on a mission and ended up blackmailing the CEO of Volskaya Industries, Katya Volskaya, into a friendship."

"This bitch is going to pay." Assassin growled, before handing Suit the tape recorder and picture. "Get Winston to help you make some anti-EMP and anti-hack upgrades. I need you prepared for when we track her down."

"What happens when we find her, sir?" Kevin's eyes darkened at that.

"When we find this skank, she'll wish she was never born."

* * *

 **(Sorry or the lack of action/description. If enough people say so, I'll go back and add some. Also, if you're homophobic or are uncomfortable with anyone that is gay, you might wanna skip the next chapter.)**

 **(Also, if you've already read this chapter, I've taken some stuff out to use for later chapters.**


	8. Ana

All Assassin was trying to do was watch a little TV, an old show that he loved when he was younger. He watched as a teen with black hair fight an alien princess, a green changeling, a half female demon, and a cyborg. He swiped the changeling off of his feet and threw him into half demon, swiped the cyborg off of his feet and kicked him away, and dodged a green blast of energy from the alien princess. After a few minutes of fighting, the laser weapon on his wrist was destroyed by the half demon, and he suddenly found himself between the edge and the four. He threw four disks into the giant sign behind them, and escaped as the team tried dodging the large falling letters.

Assassin sighed happily at the nostalgia, he loved the old school TV shows, none of the new crap they had on nowadays.

"What in the name of Anubis is going on here?!" He heard Ana yell from down the hall. This piqued his interest, Ana never screamed, especially in the name of Anubis. Pausing the show, which showed the black haired teen fighting a guy in a downgraded version of his(Assassin's) suit. He ran out of the recreation room and down the hall, noticing that only one of the many doors was opened.

"I heard Anubis. What's going on..." Oh, well this was interesting. Mercy and Pharah were in Pharah's bed, blushing madly while trying to use the blanket to shield their bodies from a furious looking Ana. "here? Oh man, why do I miss _everything_?"

"You want to know what's going on here Assassin?" Ana asks, ignoring the second part. "I come here, expecting to find my daughter _alone_ and wanting to wake her up so we can have tea like we _used_ to. But do you know what I find?"

"No. Tell me what you found." Assassin said dramatically.

"I find my daughter in bed with some...some _harlot_." THAT was unexpected.

"Ana/Mother!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Assassin exclaims. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Mother, you have no right to call my Angela that!" Pharah exclaims, causing Mercy to blush.

"I do have that right. Just like how I have the right to know that my daughter is a...is a-" Ana tried coming up with the right word.

"A poon chaser." Assassin finishes for her, only to be slapped upside the head, and for two pillows to hit his body.

"Don't say that about my daughter!" Ana orders, slapping him again.

"Woman! I will put you in the ground!"

"Can you two please _leave_? Especially you mother." Pharah asks.

"What happened to the little girl that would tell me everything? The one who'd call me mommy?"

"Your daughter calls me mommy too." Mercy thought she whispered that quietly enough. She thought wrong.

"Any last words before you become a real angel?" Ana asks, pulling out her sleeping dart and sniper rifle.

"Mother, please leave." Pharah begs. She, Mercy, and Ana were blushing from what Mercy said, each for a different reason. Assassin was trying not to double over in laughter.

"I'm just a...gonna leave before I get covered in blood." Assassin leaves the room, and doesn't even get halfway down the hall before he starts laughing his ass off, loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **(Hours later)**

"How long has this been going on?" DVa asks in one in particular as she and the rest of the Overwatch team watch Ana chase down Mercy.

Lucio was wall riding while Mercy used her Caduceus staff to connect to him, allowing her to fly in the sky as Ana kept trying to Sleep Dart either of them.

"Should ve help?" Reinhardt asked.

"Nah, Ana's an ole' little lady. She'll be plum tuckered out real soon." McCree comments, before a sleep dart gets shot into his neck, knocking him out instantly. Sighing, Roadhog carries him and drops him next to Pharah, who was also out to sleep so she wouldn't interfere.

Ana stopped running, breathing heavily and sweating up a storm. She turned to the group.

"Whoever helps me out...I'll bake whatever you want for the next year...or give you access to my weapons." She wheezed.

"I'll help if I get both options." Assassin informed.

"Deal."

"Alright than, I got you." He informed. "Suit! Give me your legs!"

Rolling its 'eyes' Suit detached both of its legs before tossing them to Assassin. Catching both of them and putting them on, Assassin pressed a small red button on each. Hopping in the air, the newly installed boosters activated, allowing him to fly up to Lucio.

"Oh, what's up Assassin!" Lucio greeted, fist bumping him.

"Oh, nothing much Lucio. Just taking in the view." He joked, gesturing to the ground. "You wouldn't mind stopping, would you?"

"Nah Assassin, sorry bud. But if I stop, Ana'll kill Mercy." He informed.

"Assassin! Don't you _dare_ make him stop!" Mercy ordered.

"Can you bake me great cookies or give me access to sleep dart technology?"

"Well, no. But I'll let you record me and Pharah..." She trailed off, blushing.

"No thanks, already have a video of you two going at it."

"You what?!"

"Lucio, I'll buy one of every album you have out. _And_ I'll sponsor you."

Before Mercy could blink, Lucio started descending down the wall, bringing her with him. She gulped, eyes wide as Ana grinned evilly at her. Soon she, Lucio, and Assassin were on the ground, Assassin writing two checks as Lucio stared at him with starry eyes.

"A-Ana, a-about what I said." She nervously chuckled before a sleep dart pierced her shirt, and the skin of her right boob. She fell down, her last sight was Assassin smiling at her, handing Lucio the two checks.

 **(Another 2 hours later)**

"Out of all the disrespectful things you've ever done to me, _this_ takes the cake!" Ana exclaimed, pacing back and forth as Mercy(with a black eye) and Pharah sat n the couch in one of the TV/recreation rooms.

"Mother, please-"

"This is worst than the time you dated that John boy! I told you not to trust him, and what did you do? You continued to date him, and cried after he cheated on you!"

"He was my first boyfriend-"

"Who everyone told you not to date."

"Ana, aren't you overreacting just a bit?"

"Stay out of this." Ana growled. "How couldn't you tell me you were gay? You used to tell me everything when you were younger."

"Because I don't have to mother!" Pharah shouted, startling her girlfriend and her mother.

"Fareeha-"

"I don't to tell you everything mother! This is _my_ life, not yours!"

"Baby-"

"Don't you 'baby' me." She growled. "Just because you don't accept me being gay, doesn't mean I have to sit here and take it!"

"What do you mean? I'm not-"

"Save it, mother. Come on Angie, we're leaving." Taking Angie's hand, Pharah dragged her out of the room, leaving Ana alone.

"But...I..." She was at a lost for words. Sighing sadly, she made her way towards the kitchen, wanting to drown her sorrows in tea.

 **(Kitchen)**

Walking through the doorway, she was surprised at the figure in the kitchen. Along with the kettle on the stove.

"Assassin, what are you doing here?"

Assassin was sitting at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen, sipping out of one of her teacups.

"Heard the argument. Made some tea and waited here for you. I knew you would need someone to talk to." He answered. She gave him a small smile and nodded, before sitting across from him. Assassin got up from his seat and poured her some tea, sliding the cup across the island and into her hands.

"Thank you, Assassin."

"Of course. You wanna talk about it?"

"It's just...how could she think I wouldn't accept who she is? You're born gay, it's not a choice."

"Hmm, did you make any jokes in the past that gave her the idea you're homophobic?"

"Of course not!...Well, maybe one or two."

"One or two?"

"Ok, ok, me and the others were young and stupid. We made a lot of jokes and called each other things that we shouldn't have. Gabriel would often start it, and I would reply on reflex."

"And sometimes Fareeha was there to witness it?"

"...I'm not proud with myself."

"Hmm, sounds to me she was afraid of telling you because she thought you wouldn't accept her. It's the reason why I didn't my 'dad' about this one guy." Assassin smiled at the memory, before frowning.

"You're gay, Assassin?"

"Bi. Although I lean more towards females, especially since the guy I was interested in isn't... _around_ anymore." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Assassin."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to your daughter and her girlfriend. You know, the one you gave a black eye to."

"But will she even let me apologize? She hates me." She sighed, tone full of regret.

"I'll talk to her, tell her you want to apologize and that she _needs_ to listen." Assassin informed, getting up and placing his teacup in the sink.

"Thank you, Assassin. I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Don't mention it. But thank you for letting me get the 'I'm bi' thing off of my chest. Feels good telling someone." He commented, before fishing a key from his pocket and placing it near her teacup. "I'm expecting your sniper rifle and sleep dart in my room by 10 tonight. That cool?"

"Of course Assassin, and I'll bake you something tomorrow." She stated, slipping the key into her own pocket.

"When we're alone, you can call me by my real name. But _only_ when we're alone."

"Of course. What is your name anyway?"

"Kevin." He informed before walking away. "I'll go talk to Pharah and Mercy. With my charm, it won't take long." He joked.

 **(Hours later. 10 at night)**

Joking or not, it worked. Assassin was able to convince the two to listen to Ana. Of course Pharah was skeptical when Ana told her she was only joking around when she(Pharah) was younger, but luckily Mercy was able to backup the claim. Pharah still seemed reluctant, but after begging and a few tears, she broke down and forgave Ana. The three then hugged, cried a little, and talked for a few hours about the past.

Ana now walked down the hallway, coming from her own room with sniper rifle and sleep dart in hand. She had left Pharah and Mercy 20 minutes ago so they could sleep, and so that way she could collect her things and bring them to Assassin.

Speaking of Assassin, she currently stood in front of his room, his name 'Assassin' was in bold black letters across the middle of the door. A white piece of paper with the word 'Suit' was underneath it, courtesy of Suit itself. Unlocking the door, she stepped into the darkness and turned the light on, its blinding effects only lasted a few seconds before she adjusted.

The room was fairly basic, and very blue(the walls and ceiling were a light blue, while the rug was a dark blue. A large bed, dresser, large TV stand with a plasma screen TV on it, a desk with a computer on it, and a large, seven foot cylinder tube in the opened closet.

Placing her weapons and the key on his bed, she looked around the room little before her attention was turned to his desk. She walked over and noticed he had a small lamp, which had a creature laying on grass, the circle on its head turned blue when turned on. The background was of the night sky, with two stars and a crescent moon turning a bright yellow. The bottom of the lamp read *Destined for the Night* in white letters.

She noticed he had a few pictures on the wall, of him and other people his age. One had him in a tuxedo side hugging a beautiful girl in a black dress. One was him on a dirt bike, wearing a white and black striped suit as three boys stood on either side of him. Another was of him sleeping under a tree, his head on a Latino boys shoulder while the Latino boy had his head on Assassins. Another one was of four small pictures connected to each other, from an old photo booth you would find at malls or arcades.

The first was of Assassin and the same Latino boy, his arm around Assassin shoulders while Assassin used to fingers to make a gun, which was placed at his temple. The next was of the boy kissing Assassin cheek, which caused his eyes to widen. The next was of Assassin returning the kiss, which caused the other boy to smirk. The final was the most surprising, the two had their lips connecting, kissing for the final picture. On purpose or accident, she didn't know.

Feeling like she was snooping, Ana placed the key on Assassins bed and walked out, going back to her room to finally sleep. She would get up early and bake him something, as part of their deal. But not only because of the deal, but as a thank you. He helped her reconnect with her daughter, and for that she could be eternally grateful.

 **(Snipers nest)**

Assassin watched from the snipers nest(which was built into the mountain above) Gibraltar, as the stars twinkled and the nocturnal animals came out to play. He sighed and stared down at his phone, swiping through different pictures of him and the teen from the pictures from his room. Most of them the two were alone, s a few others they were in a group.

"I fucking hate you." He growled to himself, but he knew he didn't mean it. "You steal my heart, take it with you to the other side of the world, only to get yourself killed."

The boy signed up for the military and joined the Marines. At the time tensions were rising and war broke out, he and a few other soldiers were killed by an IED while driving back to base.

"What I wouldn't do to be with you one last time." He sighed, pocketing the phone before climbing down from the nest.

He still remembered getting the news, the anger and sadness that surged through him would've made any normal person go insane. That day he went to where the teen was stationed and did the only thing he knew how to do perfectly. He slaughtered villages and bases of the enemies at the time, tearing them down and setting them ablaze before anyone could react.

In just a month it was over, no one dared attacking one another in fear that he would go after them. His name would live on in fame and infamy from then on, striking fear in all, innocent or not.

"Hmm, perhaps one day." He said, touching the combat knife in his pocket that used to belong to the boy he once loved. Assassin even had the teens name engraved on it. "But not today."


	9. Bastion

**(Numbani)**

Ah Numbani, know as the "City of Harmony", where omnics and humans live as equals. Working together and living side by side, the city has become one of greatest and most technologically advanced cities in a short amount of time. And, it is home to the legendary "Doomfist Gauntlet".

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Oh, and apparently home to screaming people...wait what?

"If these people keep screaming, I'm gonna blow a gasket." Assassin grumbled to himself as he and Bastion walked down one of the streets of Numbani, trying to ignore all the stares that were being sent their way.

The young killer was in his 'street clothes'. Black basketball shorts, a black t-shirt that had a purple raven on it, and a pair of blue and white Puma sneakers.

With all the hard work Assassin has been doing(fixing relationships, saving lives, ending others, etc.) he had decided he needed a well deserved break. So, and without Winston's permission, he borrowed Tracer's ships and flew to Numbani with Bastion. He thought the robot didn't get out much, and believed Numbani would be the perfect place to relax and have fun...clearly he was wrong.

"Boop vroop beep boop." Bastion replied, scanning each lifeform as they passed. Bastion didn't know why they were all beeping out loud. Were they malfunctioning?

"You'd think they would know a friendly Bastion when they see one...that sounded ironic, didn't it?"

"Doo dwee dee dee dee." Bastion replied. At least this life form seemed nice. It didn't beep loud when it saw Bastion.

"Is ironic the word I'm looking for? Or is it contradictory?" Assassin asked himself, unsure if Bastion was able to understand his question. Even if it did, he wouldn't be able to understand. He coded Suit so he could under it, he didn't code Bastion.

"Bwoo hoo hoo woo."

"Ha! Too true mate, too true." Assassin laughed, patting Bastions shoulder. He felt as if he was going crazy trying to talk to Bastion. Well, crazier.

They were a few feet away from a 17-76, what he assumed was the futures version of a 7-11. He grinned, hoping they would have those cherry Slurpee's he would always get when he was a kid.

"Bastion, stand out here while I go in. Okay?"

"...Boop?" Bastion tilted its head. Assassin sighed before grabbing its hand and guided it towards the wall that was next to the sliding door. "Sit." Assassin ordered, as if Bastion were a dog.

This time Bastion listened, raising its arms in front of itself as it slowly fell back into a sitting position(look up the Bastion sitting emote). Rolling his eyes, Assassin walked into the store, trusting Bastion to not destroy anything.

Bastion would occasionally look to the left and than to the right, taking in the scenery of large machines and lifeforms moving past. The lifeforms would stare at Bastion, and the omnic was unaware of why.

Human and omnic alike stared at Bastion, weary of the sitting killer machine. Why was one here? Weren't they all destroyed during the war? And _why_ was it _sitting_ in front of a 17-76?!

A group of four, three human males and an omnic, walked up to Bastion, various items in their hands. Such as rocks or empty beer bottles.

Bastion waved, which was it just opening and closing its hand. The four looked at each other, before the omnic threw a rock. Bastion tilted its head to the left, dodging the projectile. One teen threw a beer bottle, and Bastion's 'eye' turned red. It raised its gun and shot the bottle in midair, only needing one bullet to do so.

"Hey! The hell is going on here?" Assassin shouted, coming out of the store with a large cup in his left hand.

"Stay out of this kid." One teen stated, throwing another rock at Bastion.

Bastion was about go to protocol one on the lifeforms, throwing projectiles at a Bastion Unit called for immediate termination. But the lifeform that was escorting Bastion ran in front, taking the projectile for it.

"Don't tempt me." Assassin growled, lifting his shirt to reveal an M9 that was hidden in his waistband. The four froze, scared at the sight.

"H-Hey man, w-we were just messing around."

"By 'messing around' do you mean throwing things at my friend here?"

"T-This _thing_...is with you?"

"Of course. Can't you see members of Overwatch when you see them?" The humans eyes widened, while the omnics glowed.

"O-Overwatch?! W-We're _so_ sorry! We didn't know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry to. Sorry that your parents have to pay for your surgery." Assassin replied, taking aim and shooting the teens right foot. He cried in pain and fell to the ground, clenching his foot as anyone in the other start running and screaming in panic at the gunshot. "Get him out of here before I start shooting more than feet." Assassin ordered. The three nodded quickly, two of them lifted the teen over their shoulders and ran off, scared of the gun wielding Overwatch member.

"Fucking kids, still stupid as shit." Assassin scoffed, before turning to Bastion and offering his hand. "C'mon Bastion, lets get outta here before the cops come."

Bastion stared down at the lifeforms appendage, optic contracting and expanding as it analyzed. The lifeform had protected Bastion...but why? The omnic grabbed the appendage and pushed itself up, not needing the lifeforms help but wanting it to feel like it was helping.

The two continued walking from there, neither noticing the pair of red glowing eyes from an alleyway.

 **(Le Harmonie)(pls give me a break)**

Le Harmonie, one of the fanciest restaurants in Numbani, which was in the heart of Numbani. Le Harmonie served humans and omnics(omnics can order oil for their joints). And this is where Assassin and Bastion were located.

Assassin was able to bribe his way in. The bribe being his gun.

"Anything you want?" Assassin asked, looking at the menu. Bastion wasn't paying attention. It was tearing napkins apart and handing it to Ganymede, who was building a nest on Bastion's right shoulder.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the two, not understand why a teenager and a killer robot were in the restaurant with them. Suddenly a waiter walked up to the two and cleared his throat.

"Ah, finally someone to take our orders. I'm ready, my friend however..." Assassin trailed off, trying to find the right words. "isn't?"

"S-Sorry to say sir but...we don't serve their kind." The waiter, a man with slicked back black hair and a black pencil mustache, commented, gesturing to Bastion.

"Why? Because it's an omnic?"

"No sir, because it's-"

"Hey! This guy is omnic-ist to omnics!" Assassin yelled, pointing to the man. Bastion, not knowing what was going on, also pointed to the man.

"No I'm not! I swear I'm not!" He exclaimed, before grunting. "Sir, we do not serve Bastion Units! If you do not recall, they killed millions during the war!"

"Boo hoo. I've killed people and _I'm_ still served in restaurants."

"...Come again?"

Assassin sighed, before pulling out his pistol and firing three rounds into the ceiling. The other diners began to scream in terror. Bastion just sat there, confused.

"Everyone shut the fuck up before I _actually_ shoot someone!" Assassin shouted, and after a few seconds it gradually started to quiet down. He then pointed to the waiter, who flinched. "I'll have the chicken strips with two sides of fries-" Assassin started, confusing the waiter, who became unconfused when Assassin waved his gun around. He began to write down his order.

"-Heinz ketchup, and a Dr. Pepper. Bastion will have the finest oil you have, and Ganymede the best bird seed in Numbani." Assassin finished, before shooting another bullet into the ceiling. The waiter jumped and ran to the back to hand the order to the Chef. "If anyone calls the police, I'm gonna start shooting!"

"Boop boop beep!"

"And Bastion as well!"

 **(30 minutes later)**

Assassin was not using a napkin to clean his mouth, Ganymede was sleeping on its new nest, and Bastion was rolling its arm. The waiter from before stood nervously by their table, fearing that Assassin was going to start shooting.

"My compliments to the chef." He stated, causing literally everyone to let out a sigh of relief. He then proceeded to pull out a 100 dollar bill, and handed it to the waiter. "Come on Bastion, time to head back to base." Bastion nodded and the two got up, maneuvering through the restaurant and walked out the door.

"Stop right there!" A feminine voice shouted, before Assassin and Bastion were pulled together by some force. Ganymede awoke and flew off, scared.

"Traitor!" Assassin shouted. "And who the fuck shouted..." Assassin trailed off, realizing who had stopped them. A white robot with four legs, yellow face, green horns and a green cloth in between the front two legs. The left arm was an arm while the right was a gun.

Bastion stared at the robot, its eye turned pink for a split second.

"Boop."

"The hell are you?"

"I am Orisa. Protector of Numbani and its occupants. You are hear by under arrest for harboring a fugitive." Orisa informed.

"I like to think of myself as a felon, thank you very much."

"Not you citizen. I'm referring to the Bastion Unit." Orisa stated, aiming towards Bastion. "All Bastion units must be dismantled and destroyed."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! You can't destroy Bastion!" Assassin exclaimed, standing in front of Bastion.

Bastion tilted its head, why was the lifeform protecting Bastion? Bastion could take care of itself, it had weapons.

"And why not? Bastion Units have committed hundreds of crimes, war or not. I must take it in."

"Me and Bastion are apart of Overwatch. Are you really going to arrest a couple of people that help save the world?"

"Orisa, stand down!" Orisa heard Efi yell through their communicator.

"Efi?"

"It is my dream for you to get into Overwatch. _Please_ don't arrest them!" Orisa let out a sigh like sound.

"My creator has ordered me to let the two of you go. Have a nice day." With that Orisa walked away, leaving the two alone in peace.

"The hell is wrong with this city?" Assassin sighed, before turning to Bastion. He noticed Bastion's view stayed with Orisa, and he smiled. "Little Bastion got a crush on little officer bot?" He cooed.

"Boop?" Bastion stared at the lifeform, tilting its head. What did the lifeform mean? Bastion just thought the fellow robot looked...nice.

"C'mon amigo, its time to head back." Assassin offered Bastion a hand, which Bastion stared at, It then proceeded to stare at the lifeform, analyzing it.

 _"Analyzing lifeform."_ Were the words that appeared over Assassin in Bastion's p.o.v. _"Friendly to Bastion Unit, saved bastion Unit from incoming projectiles, got Bastion Unit good old for joints, saved Bastion Unit from being arrested...analysis complete. Analysis confirms that lifeform is...friend."_

Bastion's eyes blinked blue before accepting the hand and standing up. But before the lifeform could move, Bastion used its joints to surround the lifeform, doing what the lifeforms called a 'hug'.

"Umm, ok?" Assassin pushed Bastion off of him. "That was awkward. Listen, I'm doing this for everyone. My name's Kevin, alright?"

 _"Saving to memory vaults. Lifeform is now labeled as...Kevin_ _."_

"Boop beep."

" _Now_ , lets head back I'm sure the others are worried."

 **(Watchpoint: Gibraltar)**

Well, only one person was worried about the two. As soon as they returned Assassin was glomped on by Tracer and yelled at by Winston for leaving. After calming the brit down and telling Winston he wouldn't do it again(which everyone knew was a lie) Assassin went to his room to relax. Bastion went to its room to rest and recharge, with Orisa still in its memory banks.

Speaking of Assassin he was at his computer, on the Le Harmonie website.

"3.5 out of 5 stars." He left, before leaving a reason. "My waiter was omnic-ist to my omnic friend. Food was great though."


	10. Reinhardt: Part 1

Ah Hollywood, the place where dreams become reality and where cowboy-cyborgs can fight bisexual aliens. A place where anything can happen, and where-

"Suit! Get him on the ship!"

"Do you know how heavy this man is?!"

-and where Assassin and Suit cut off introductions. How charming.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Deliver a director from the center of Hollywood to his trailer, where he would then be escorted via helicopter to a safe location. Assassin, Reinhardt, Winston, Mercy, McCree, and Lucio were sent in, and it was a rather stable, balanced team. Reinhardt and Winston would protect his limo, Mercy would heal the two, and Assassin, Lucio, and McCree would run ahead and clear the Talon agents.

The director was making a documentary/movie on Overwatch and the good that they do. It was supposed to help people trust and believe in Overwatch, and maybe get some new recruits or more funding from the government along the way.

Sounds simple, right? Wrong! The group got about halfway before two Talon attack helicopters came in. They fired upon the group, and would've shredded the limo in seconds if it had not been for Reinhardt. Even when his shield was destroyed, he stood in front of the storm of bullets, taking the abuse until Assassin and Suit could knock one helicopter out of the sky, and Winston the other.

Finally, that leads us to the final scene. The limo was being flown off via cargo-bob while the team had to fend off any remaining agents. Tracer had came in with the ship, and Assassin was covering Suit as it tried carrying Reinhardt into the shuttle.

Reinhardt's armor had been greatly damaged as he took the abuse from the helicopters. After awhile they had torn through and pierced his skin, prompting Mercy to have Suit and Winston take it off so she could get to work.

"I don't care! Put your back into it!"

"I'd _love_ to see you try!"

"Stop arguing you two!" McCree shouted, jumping out from the shuttle to help Assassin, while Winston helped carry Reinhardt.

"You know, if you two would've helped us like three minutes ago, we could've already been outta here." Suit commented as it and Winston placed Reinhardt in one of the seats.

"Now's not the time for logic!" Assassin shouted as he and McCree hopped into the ship. Tracer closed the doors and flew off, leaving the scene and any Talon agents that managed to survive.

"How's he doing?" Winston asked.

"He's got a pulse, if that makes you feel any better." Lucio commented.

"He's also asleep right now, thankfully Assassin copied Ana's sleep dart and used it on him. Otherwise he would've tried continuing to fight." Mercy smiled slightly, patting the sleeping giants arm.

"What about his armor?" Assassin questioned.

"We'll have to send a recovery team later on to retrieve it. Right now we need to make sure Reinhardt is going to be okay." Winston informed, sitting next to the sleeping form.

"And if he wakes up and we still don't have it?" Suit asked.

"We explain to him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."

 **(40 minutes later. Infirmary.)**

"Where's my armor?! I want my armor!"

"Explain what happened, she said. He'll understand, she said." Assassin continued to mockingly repeat what Mercy had said earlier, as she tried to sedate the flailing, screaming Reinhardt. Winston and Zarya were currently in the process of holding him down.

"You mocking me isn't helping anybody!" Mercy shouted as she tried finding the right place to enter the needle.

"It's making me feel better, since I knew we should've grabbed it before we retreated. And in the end, isn't my happiness what _really_ matters?"

"No!" The three shouted simultaneously, annoyed at how Assassin was acting.

Finally, Mercy forced the needle into Reinhardt, sedating him. He started flailing less and less, and his eyes started to flutter shut, until he was finally asleep. Zarya and Winston slowly released him, wary of doing so. They weren't sure if he was actually asleep or just pretending.

"Finally." Mercy sighed, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"What do we do now?" Zarya asked.

"Seeing Reinhardt's reaction, I think it is best if we send that recovery team now." Winston informed.

"Who's gonna go?" Assassin questioned.

"Tracer for sure, since she can fly. I would also like Ana for support, Zarya and Roadhog, so you two can carry the armor, and finally Reaper and Genji. Does that sound good?" Winston asked, receiving nods from the three. "Ok, lets move."

 **(50 minutes. Comms room)**

"You're _sure_ it's not there?" Winston asked, worried as Reaper walked around with a camera, sending back the scene.

"Yes monkey, we're sure." Reaper deadpanned as Winston's eye twitched.

"I'm _not_ a monkey!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Assassin exclaimed, growling. "Just because you fucked up, doesn't mean to be dicks to each other."

" _I_ fucked up?!" Winston shouted.

"Not just you. _Everyone_. I knew we should've grabbed it, but nooooo, nobody listen to the man who has a degree in, hmm, everything!"

"Knock it off you two!" Ana shouted, causing to two to stop growling at each other. "We _all_ messed up. More of us should've came with you guys on the op. We're _all_ to blame."

"Yeah, everyone besides me." Reaper replied, before getting elbowed by Ana. Winston sighed.

"You're right."

"Ish." Assassin added. "So what now? What happens when Rein wakes up without his armor?"

"I'll talk to him. I'm the closet to him, I'll break the news." Ana stated. Everyone nodded and the transmission was cut, leaving them to their own thoughts and worries.

 **(1 hour later. Infirmary)**

"You...you're are sure it wasn't there?" Reinhardt questioned, trying to stay strong as Ana solemnly nodded.

He had woken up five minutes ago. He started to freak out again, but Ana and Assassin were quick to calm him down. She explained all that happened, with a sad look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Reinhardt, but we looked everywhere. Your armor is gone."

"But-But what happens now?! My armor made me, me! It helped me protect those in need! How am I supposed to help and protect those in need when I have nothing to protect myself?!"

"Can't Torb build you a new one?" Assassin asked.

"I'm afraid not Assassin. Torb's mind isn't what it used to be. He forgot how to build it long ago." Ana informed, before standing up. "I must go. Winston wants me on another mission. Take care Reinhardt." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, before walking over to Assassin and doing the same. "Keep an eye on him. I don't want him doing anything crazy." With that she left, leaving the two alone.

"I-I'm sorry for your armor Reinhardt. I knew how much it meant to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for Assassin. You did all that you could. Everyone did what they could." Reinhardt sighed, making Assassin feel pity for the giant. He knew what he was going through, after all he almost lost Suit two weeks ago. He was lucky, Rein wasn't.

"There must be _something_ we can do! There must be another suit of armor that can fit you. Right?"

"Well, there might be." Reinhardt said hesitantly.

"Really? Where?!"

"Back in Eichenwalde, I was apart of a German parliamentary organization group known as the Crusaders. We all had advanced suits of armor that protected us when we were at war. One day the Bastions attacked Stuttgart, and our commander, Balderich von Alder and the Crusaders tried to fight back and defend. They were pushed back to Eichenwalde, where Balderich and several of his best soldiers fought against the Bastions. They all died, but not in vain! They paved the way for the German army to successfully strike back!" Reinhardt exclaimed proudly. "As far as I know, Balderich's dead body and armor are still in the castle in Eichenwalde. And if memory serves me correctly, we were about the same size."

"...We need to go to Eichenwalde." Assassin said, getting up from his seat.

"I can't Assassin. The memories..."

"Reinhardt, you've said it yourself its your duty to protect those in need. If Balderich's armor will allow you to continue you fighting, aren't you willing to face those memories"

Reinhardt say in silence, staring down at his hand. He remembered the day he got his armor and put it on. He felt so strong, so powerful! Invincible! He smiled, remembering protecting Omnic citizens and humans that were trying to help them back in Kings Row. He clenched his fists and looked up.

"You're right Assassin! We _need_ to do this!"

" _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Assassin exclaimed, before walking towards the door. "I'll go speak to Mercy and Winston. I'm sure they'll let us leave within the hour!"


	11. Reinhardt: Part 2

And the request was shot down immediately. No matter how much he asked, threatened, or amount of puppy dog eyes he gave to Mercy, both she and Winston denied his request to go to Eichenwalde. They agreed what had happened to Reinhardt was sad, and that he needed a new suit immediately. But having them go on some wild goose chase to a town where there _might_ be a replacement armor, was not an option.

Assassin was a bit pissed that he was denied, and only felt worse when he had to tell Reinhardt the sad news.

*Sigh* "It is ok my friend. At least you tried." Reinhardt reassured Assassin, before yawning. "I'm going to sleep my friend. Sorry for having to leave you alone."

"It's fine Rein, get some rest." Patting his knee, Assassin walked out of the room and closed the door behind. He began to walk away, before tossing a glance back at the door. He grinned when an idea started forming.

 **(Later that night. 11 pm)**

"Reinhardt. Reeeeinhardt. Reinhardt wake the fuck up!" Assassin exclaimed, slamming his hand against the door. Rein's eyes opened and he shot up with a gasp. "Good, you're awake."

"Assassin! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

"No, that'd be too easy." He replied, before tossing him a pair of black pants and a large gray t-shirt. "Put these on and follow me."

"Vhy?"

"We've got somewhere to be."

 **(Landing pad)** _(Where Winston launched the satellite in OW lore)_

"Here are the keys." Tracer said, about to give them to Assassin, before pulling them away. "You remember our deal, right luv?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Next weekend we'll go to King's Row and I'll take you anywhere you wanna go." Grinning, she handed him the keys before blinking away. Sighing, he turned to look at Reinhardt and Suit. Suit was shaking its head while Reinhardt raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. Now c'mon, get in."

"Vhere are we going, exactly?" Rein asked as he and Suit entered the shuttle, with Assassin in the pilots seat.

"Eichenwalde of course." He answered, closing the doors before Reinhardt could protest and leave.

"But I thought Winston and Mercy said no."

"They did. But I've never been one to listen to commands."

"You'll get in a lot of trouble."

"If it means helping out a friend, so be it." Assassin flipped a few switches, and with that, they were off. He didn't turn back to see Reinhardt's warm smile. The giant leaned back against the seat and started to doze off. It'd take a while to get Eichenwalde, and he wasn't in the mood to daydream.

 **(10 hours later. Near the Black Forest exit and near the Eichenwalde bar. 9:15 am)**

15 minutes ago, Assassin landed the shuttle in the Black Forest, since they were running out of fuel and needed to save the rest to get back to base. Suit was told to stay and to protect the shuttle, with an LMG and a few C4 of course. Suit was also in charge of flying the shuttle to them once they found and secured Reinhardt's new suit.

After Suit closed the doors to the shuttle, Assassin(an AK and one sword strapped onto his back, with a 44 Magnum on his hip) and Reinhardt made their way to the forest. While he may have been old, Reinhardt's mind was still fairly sharp. With him, they were able to maneuver through the trees and bushes in record time(record time for Rein that is).

"Did I ever tell you I hate nature sometimes?" Assassin asked, cutting through one of the low hanging branches that would've slapped him in the face. With Rein being so tall, he didn't need to worry about it.

Rein laughed loudly, scaring any birds that were near them.

"You have not my friend. But do not worry, we should be out of here soon." Sooner than he thought. After a few more feet, Rein smiled when he saw multi-storied, white building peaking out through the trees. He moved faster, as did Assassin, and soon they were standing in front one of Rein's many favorite places, the Brauerei Mittagskrug. "It's still standing!"

"What is this place?" Assassin questioned, helping Rein pry the doors open.

"It's the brewery I went to back in the old days." Reinhardt informed happily, going through the left doorway while Assassin took the right.

Besides the grass seeping through the floor boards, two of the front tables being destroyed, and a dead Bastion on the front left destroyed table, the brewery still remianed closely similar to what Rein remembered. Lifting the panel, Reinhardt grabbed one of the cups from one of the shelves and used the tap. He laughed in triumph when a light brown liquid started filling the cup. He placed the cup onto the counter and grabbed another one, while Assassin sat on one of the stools.

When he finished filing his cup, he gulped down in one go. He cheered and laughed as the familiar taste danced across his taste buds. He began filling it again, and noticed was just staring at the liquid.

"Drink up my friend! This is some of the best alcohol you'll ever have!"

"It's brown." Assassin stated bluntly, before drinking some. His eyes widened at the taste, it was like a mixture of vodka and Heineken, with a hint of nature oddly. "Okay, not the worst."

"That's the spirit my friend! Keep drinking!"

And so they did. Assassin finished his one mug by the time Rein finished his fifth. While Rein drank, it gave Assassin a chance to look around.

"Hmm, carved your name in the counter eh?" Assassin chuckled, before taking out his sword and doing the same next to Rein's.

"I remember that day! It was when I first met...her." Rein sighed sadly, just staring down at his beer.

"Who?"

"A girl with beautiful red hair and stunning emerald eyes. She was the love of my life."

"What happened to her?"

"She was transferred to another Crusader unit. I never saw her again. I don't even know if she's..."

"Ah, sorry bud."

"It's ok my friend." Rein said, before chuckling. "The day before she left, we had sex on that very stool." Rein informed, pointing to the one Assassin was sitting on.

"Y-You're shitting me."

"Nope. See where the legs are slightly cracked?" Rein stated, pointing to the bottom where the legs were, indeed, cracked.

"You know, it's common courtesy to tell someone you had sex on the thing they're about to sit on." Assassin deadpanned. Rein just laughed loudly before continuing to drink.

 **(20 minutes later)**

After having two mugs of whatever that alcohol was called, Assassin thought it was time to continue moving. Rein, who was on his 10th, whined and begged to stay a little while longer, since he wouldn't be able to drink this ever again. Sighing, Assassin filled a vial with it and promised to make Rein some on a later date. He agreed instantly, and off they went.

So they walked the streets, with Rein pointing out each building and telling Assassin what their functions were. He had a story for each of them, but Assassin was just slightly more interested in the dead Bastion's they passed.

 _'Note to self: NEVER bring Bastion here.'_

They got to the town square, and again, moss covered buildings and dead Bastion's, one was even propped up onto a car. As Assassin examined some kind of red and rusty turret like object, Reinhardt made his way to Jagdhutte Edelweib. He walked inside and ran his fingers against the wooden walls. Horns of the big game his friends used to hunt still hung proudly on the walls. Even the black horns of the creature he killed were still above the staircase. He grabbed them, wanting it in order to remember his old friends.

"That's a cool clock." Assassin stated, gesturing to the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner. "You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, my friend."

The continued their journey, and walked through the doorways that were on either side of a giant metal door. Again, another red turret sat behind it.

They walked through the streets, passing seven dead Bastion's before walking across the bridge, passing yet another dead robot. When they came to the large wooden door, they walked through the openings on either side and entered the castle.

They were greeted by stone walls and a large and long red carpet, with each side being white. They each had the design of vines twirling around a pole. They walked through the halls, and while Rein was focused on the giant hole in the ceiling, Assassin was focused on the dead Bastion's, slightly buried beneath wooden beams. They past a total of three rooms as they walked, Assassin noticed a chandelier before a turn, and a banner on the wall next to it. It was blue, with what he thought was a gold-ish griffin on it. Assassin could heard Reinhardt sigh and turned around to see why. He too, frowned at the sight.

Balderich's dead body sat slumped in his thrown, his hammer upside next to him. Destroyed support beams and dead Bastions were scattered around, and spiderwebs covered a good portion of him as well.

Walking up to the dead crusader, Assassin used his sword to cut and remove the webs. After he did this, he stepped back while Rein walked up.

"You always did love this thrown, my friend." He dry chuckled, patting the bodies arm.

"Well, it _is_ a nice thrown."

"That is true my friend...we should dig him a grave. He deserves to be buried like the hero he was."

"I was thinking the same thing." Assassin replied, before taking out his phone. "Suit, bring the shuttle to us. And make sure you bring some C4."

*grumble*

"Yeah, we found him. We need C4 to blow a hole in the wall, and to help dig a grave. A badass dude deserves a badass grave."

*more, intense grumbling*

"I don't care if you got your hands done! You're helping dig! Now get over here, we're burning daylight and fuel." Assassin hanged up before Suit could argue, before going through one of the doorways to what he assumed was a dining room. Taking out a marker, he started marking where he would have Suit start blowing holes.

 **(11 hours later. Landing pad)**

Winston grunted as he stared angrily at the landing pad, foot tapping against the concrete. He had been informed by Athena that Tracer's ship was moving, and heading towards the base. So he ordered everyone outside and to the landing pad, wanting everyone to wait and see just what the hell Assassin, Rein, and Suit thought they were doing.

They all could see a glint and the sky, and watched as the ship came closer and closer to the base. It came in for a smooth landing on the landing pad, and the doors opened.

"Honey I'm home!" Assassin exclaimed, sliding through the doorway and tossing Tracer the keys as he did so. She caught them, before hiding behind Zarya to avoid the death glare Winston was sending her way.

"Assassin! What did I say about leaving the base without telling anyone?"

"That I should do it more often?" Winston let out a long, angry sigh, before Mercy stepped in to change the subject.

"Assassin, where is Reinhardt? He wasn't in the recovery room this morning."

"Oh, that's why I was gone." He informed, before turning to the ship. "Suit, drum roll please!"

A distorted, creepy sounding drum roll started playing from the ship, causing Assassin to sigh in annoyance.

"Not that one!...Anyway, introducing the new Reinhardt." He mumbled, his energy now drained from the annoyance that was Suit's idiocy.

Everyone watched and waited for Reinhardt to exit. And when a brown hair with silver claws on it grabbed the edge of the doorway, everyone's interests was peaked. And when Reinhardt walked through and to outside, most of them smiled when he raised his hammer into the air and pounded his chest(I'm not going to describe Balderich's armor).

"I'm back, and ready for more!" He exclaimed joyfully, laughing loudly again and scaring away some seagulls.

Some of the younger members ran up to him, wanting a closer look at the cooler and spikier armor. He extended his arms, allowing Tracer, Lucio, DVa, and even Junkrat to hang and swing off of them. Hell, even Roadhog approached and started poking at the spikes. Eventually, everyone had walked up to him and either greeted him, complement his new armor, or said how happy they were that he was bac and feeling better.

"So, this is why the three of you were gone?" Winston asked, walking up to Assassin.

"Yeah. Guy was upset and I wanted to help. I mean, the suit made him, him. Imagine me without Suit, you without your intelligence, Genji and Hanzo without their dragons, so on."

"I get it, Assassin, I get it, and I admire you for doing this. But Mercy and I told you no."

"Orders are meant to be broken." He grinned, causing Winston to sigh. But he did smile slightly.

"All right, I'll give you that. I'll let you off the hook, this time."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go on, check out his new armor." Patting Winston's back, the ape nodded and walked up to Reinhardt, who was still laughing with joy.

 **(Later that night)**

Reinhardt walked into his room and took off his helmet, before placing it on his desk. He was extremely tired, after traveling to Eichenwalde and back, and playing and training with the fellow OW members, how couldn't he be?

"Tired?" A voice asked. Turning he head, he smiled when he noticed Assassin sitting in his(Rein's) chair, eating an apple.

"Of course my friend! Mentally and physically...why are you here, Assassin?"

"Eh, he told me a lot about your past. Figured I should tell you something about me." He shrugged, standing up from the chair.

"You do not have to, my friend."

"Don't have to, want to." He stated. "My real name is Kevin. Don't tell anybody." He ordered, opening the door, not noticing Rein's warm smile.

"Of course not, my friend. Thank you for telling me."

"It's no problem. Goodnight Rein."

"And goodnight to you to, Kevin."

* * *

 **(HEY! DON'T GO WITHOUT READING THIS! Should the next chapter be a regular chapter *Assassin and a character going on a emotional/physical journey* OR Assassin and Tracer going to King's Row.)**


	12. Tracer

**(So, I've decided, with the help of my friend, that I wait on the little Assassin and Tracer adventure. So, instead this chapter will be about the two learning about each other. Sad times ahead, but the next chapter, which is the adventure one, will be happy!)**

 _Loud noises, flashing red and blue lights, metal scraping against metal, screams of terror, crying, and a bright, white light..._

Tracer shot up in her bed with gasp, tears running down her cheeks as she panted. Her eyes, wide eyes light a deer in headlights, scanned and looked around her room, trying to get a sense as to where she was.

She was in her room, which had only three forms of light that helped her eyes adjust. The light that seeped through the bottom of her door from the hallway, the chronal zone device, that Winston created for her, in the corner of her room, and the small chronal bracelet she wore that connected it to, keeping her in place.

She wiped away and tears and tossed off her blanket, revealing that she was wearing a pair of orange booty shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Swinging her feet over the edge, she put on her pair of light blue bunny slippers, and opened the drawer of the nightstand that sat next to her bed. Digging out her chronal watch, she placed it on her left wrist, before taking off the bracelet and putting it into the drawer. She walked to the door and opened it, before steeping out of the room.

She needed fresh air. _Stat_.

 **(Outside. Ledge overlooking the ocean) *by the crates when you begin pushing the payload in-game***

"Can't believe it's been 19 years." She sighed, legs dangling and kicking over the edge. "Why are the nightmares coming back? Thought doc said they wouldn't!"

"Nightmares ayy?" A new voice asked, making her jump in surprise. She turned, and dropped her guard when she realized it was only Assassin. He wore black pajama pants, a light blue t-shirt with a Pikachu on(which Tracer found funny, cute and ironic), and a pair of black slippers, which had the Batman symbol on top, between the throat and toe cap.

"What're you doing out here luv?" She questioned, watching as he made his way over to sit next to her.

"Same as you I suppose. Couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air." He informed, looking her over. "Whoa, you've been crying hon?"

Tracer's eyes widened and she turned her head, trying to hide from his gaze.

"Course not Assassin. Just...just got something in me eye is all." She replied, rubbing her eye to try to convince him.

He reached out and gently cupped her chin with his hand, before making her face him. He moved closer, causing her cheeks to flush.

"Your eyes are red and puffy, and there are wet streaks running down your cheeks. Try not to lie to me luv." He smiled, before letting go and backing away.

It took some willpower to not follow.

"I-I'm s-sorry luv. Just...it's something I don't like talkin about."

"I understand hon, there are just somethings too painful to talk about...but I want you to know, that whenever you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, I'm always here." He winked, before getting up and turning to walk away. She frowned when the warmth was gone.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, a bit too loud for her liking. He turned back, his eyebrow cocked when she turned away again, blushing. "Could you...maybe keep me some company? If it's no problem! I knw you're probably tired and what not-"

"Being tired is overrated." He joked, before sitting back down next to her. She felt fuzzy inside when the warmth returned.

So they sat there for a while, staring aimlessly at the calm waves and sparkling stars, feet kicking back and forth. She felt her eyes grow tired after awhile, and before she even knew it, she was leaning against his arm, head on his shoulder.

"Tired ayy?" He chuckled.

"N-No, just...just..." She trailed, eyes fluttering closed.

"Hey, hey, hey, careful luv. It's too late for a midnight swim, and the last thing I need right now is for you to fall in. Why don't you hold onto my arm?" He suggested. She nodded tiredly and gripped his arm tight.

"It was about my family."

"What was?"

"My nightmare. It what was about mi mum and dad."

"Oh...shit. Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't...don't know." She yawned. "Only Winston, Angela, and Jack know about it. It hurts when I talk about it."

"I'd bet...say, if you tell me about it, I'll tell you a thing or two about me. Deal?"

"Yeah. I guess so." She yawned again. "It was in the middle of July 19 years ago, the 17th to be exact."

"Hmm mmm."

"We were driving home from the mall. We were shopping for baby clothes since mi auntie was having another baby in a month. I remember it well, since dad bought mi a pair of aviators that looked a lot alike this character my mi favorite show at the time."

"How sweet. Bet you looked rad."

"I thought I did. I admired them the whole night until..." She swallowed, already feeling queasy.

"It's ok, take your time."

"Ok, ok...so we were driving home. Dad decided to take this backroad, cause he loved taking the scenic route. I remember looking out the window as mum and dad were singing this old song they loved..." She gripped his arms tighter, and could already feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm right here, I'm right here. You don't have to go on."

"I know, I know...but I _want_ to." She wiped her eyes. "Next thing I knew there was a loud screeching sound and we were sent flying. Metal scarping and grinding and twisting and...and...and."

"Breath luv, in and out. Stop if you need to."

"Just, why do bad things happen to good people?!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms him and sobbing into his neck. He returned the embrace, bringing her in closer.

"I don't know luv, I just don't know."

"I mean, it was a drunk truck driver! Couldn't wait to get home to celebrate winning the lottery!"

Assassin stayed quiet, opting to just rubbing her back and hold her close.

"I..I remember the police lights and sirens. They were bright and loud, I felt nothing but pain as they tried taking me out as gently as possible!"

"I'm so sorry."

"They died on impact, but the driver didn't. He got nothing but a broken bloody nose. _God_ I miss them." She cried, squeezing him as hard as she could.

They embraced for a few more minutes. Assassin continued rubbing her back in comfort as she cried her eyes out.

"You know, I can relate." He whispered, staring at the sky instead of meeting her watery gaze.

"W-What do you mean luv?"

"I was young when I became an orphan, I remember it vividly. It was February 24th, about 10 pm I wanna say. We were heading back from Chuck E Cheese's, since it's where we celebrated my birthday. I had just become six years old." He sighed, hugging her a bit tighter in comfort.

Her eyes widened at that, his sixth birthday?! Bloody hell!

"My dad decided to take some new road that was supposed to get us home faster...we got lost, ended up driving in the middle of nowhere. He pulled off to the side to conserve fuel and for him and my mom to think of a plan. After a few minutes we saw a few set of lights coming out way."

"How many sets of lights?"

"About three or four. All from military jeeps."

 _"Jeeps?"_

"They exited and walked to us, my mom rolled down the window and asked for help...that's when they raised their guns."

"What?!"

"My two brothers and mom pushed me down as they fired. Flashes of light blinded me and loud bangs deafened me. I looked up, crying and stared at one of the soldiers. He said nothing, and just looked at me with pity. They walked away, and I started shaking my family, trying to get them to move...blood, so much fucking blood covered me."

It was silent after that, allowing Tracer to soak in the information.

"Wow...kinda blew my story out of the water, didn't it?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't some kind of game luv...but yeah, I win." He smiled, before they each let out a small laugh. Her laugh, however, was cut off by a yawn. "Heh, c'mon, I'll take you back to your room."

 **(Tracer's room)**

"So by my math, you're 18?"

"Smart and beautiful, how do you do it?" He snorted, opening her room and obvious to her dark red cheeks. She walked in and turned on the small ;amp that sat on the nightstand.

"It's soooo difficult." She sighed dramatically, and they both laughed.

"Well, guess this is goodnight hon." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called, stopping him for a second time that night. "I've-I've learned two things about you tonight. Think it's time I returned the favor and told you something about mi."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to." She took a breath. "I'm bi."

"Hey, maybe no we can start a club." He chuckled, causing her eyes to widen.

"You're bi too?!"

"Yup."

"Damn, not I gotta tell you something else. Hmm, oh! I've never had a boyfriend, only a girlfriend."

"Too bad you broke up. Three of us coulda had a wild night." He winked, causing her to blush again. "Well, goodnight luv."

"Yeah, goodnight to you too Assassin." She turned, and prepared to get under the blanket.

"It's Kevin." She froze, before turning to him.

"W-What?"

"My name is Kevin. Figured you should know...and _maybe_ I wanted to get another secret outta you." Another wink and small chuckle. She huffed, arms crossing before a lightbulb in her head blinked on. Grinning, she walked over to him.

"Another secret huh?" She tiptoed to get closer to his face. He didn't flinch or move away, not even when she raised a hand to caress his left cheek. "I have a thing for brunettes."

Before he could blink, she stepped back and closed the door on his face. She leaned against it, heart beating a mile a minute at how close their faces were. She couldn't see the wide, shit eating grin he had, or watch as he walked back to his room, walking cockily as if he had just won the lottery.

And as far as he knew, he already had.

* * *

 **(King's Row is up next! Wanted to write this so she could use his real name in public.)**


	13. Now EnteringKings Row

**(1 week later) *Queue Athena's voice* (Traveling to...Kings Row)**

Human and Omnic alike were walking the streets of Kings Row this chilly, September 16th evening. Humans, both big and small, were bundled for warmth in their jackets and sweaters, trying to fight off the cool breeze. Some Omnics were wearing clothes(as it was common courtesy) while others opted to walk in their robotic glory, besides, most of them had a built in heater.

Tracer and Assassin were two of said humans walking the streets. Instead of his usual indestructible AI armor, Assassin was wearing his blue and white Puma's, black basketball shorts, black t-shirt that showed three skeletons, each being in one of the three stages of the 'three wise monkeys', and a semi-thick and large, black sweater.

Tracer, instead of her usual yellow jumpsuit, opted to wear a pair of yellow leggings, white crop top that reached just above her belly button, white sneakers with light blue highlights, and her brown tinted aviators. She was also wearing the watch version of her chronal accelerator on her right wrist.

"So, where are we off to first luv?" Tracer questioned, taking a few steps ahead before doing a full spin, which gave Assassin enough time to catch up to her, at his own pace of course.

"Oh nonono, where we go isn't _my_ call. You know King's Row, ergo, you're telling _me_ where to go."

"Oh, so if I tell you to jump off a building you'll do it then?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Hell, I'd crawl into bed with you if you asked." He winked, causing her to blush. Of course he'd make her attempt at a joke backfire!

"W-Well, that's uh, good to know." She coughed in order to retain at least some of her dignity. A male omnic, who just so happened to be walking by the two, attempted to chuckle as quiet as he possibly could. This of course embarrassed Tracer even more. "L-Lets just walk around for a bit. Maybe we'll find something to do."

"As you wish, my mistress." He mock bowed, causing her face to redden even more. Was it getting hot outside? Tracer opted to keep quiet to try and at least keep some of her self-respect.

So they continued to walk in comfortable silence, taking in the sight of the bright and colorful lights and the suppressed Christmas songs(since the stores had their doors closed)(He didn't question it). For Tracer, it was nice to walking around her old stomping grounds with Kevin. It was nostalgic, with a special twist.

As for Kevin, it was weird to say the least. In the past, he never had time to simply walk around and relax, especially with someone he cared about. It was nice, but he knew deep down not to get used to it.

"We could go in there!" Tracer exclaimed, pointing towards what seemed like a clothing store.

"Oasis?" Kevin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all street fashion in there luv. We both know I can't wear leggings forever when I go out in public."

"I guess. But damn, am I gonna miss that view."

"View? What view?" Tracer asked, cocking her head to the side. Kevin laughed, before patting her shoulder.

"Sweet, innocent Tracer. You'll find out one day." He stated, before walking towards the store. Tracer shrugged and walked faster in order to catch up.

 **(20 minutes later. Dressing room area.)**

"I don't know what to get! Can't you pick something luv?" Tracer asked from the other side of the dressing room door. The second they had walked into the store, Tracer had seen several outfits and dresses she thought were quite beautiful. She grabbed them, and proceeded to drag Kevin to the dressing room area for his opinion. She didn't know why, but she held his opinion high above anyone else's.

"I already told you hon, you look beautiful in all of them. Hell, you look beautiful in anything you wear." He admitted, while playing on his phone. This of course made her blush, and made a few females and even two males, who were close by, to squeal silently in happiness. She was lucky to have him!

Sighing, Tracer took another good look at what she picked out. One was a pink, cut out side midi dress. A blood red, supersoft drape dress. A purple, cap sleeve wrap dress. And finally a short pink, embroidered mesh midi dress.

"I can't decide." She groaned.

"Than just get all three." He suggested, a scowl on his face when he noticed red filled his screen. Yet another army was coming after his base.

"You serious luv?!" She exclaimed, surprised by the offer.

"Of course. Anything for my little crumpet." He smirked, not only visualizing her reddened face, but also because the enemies attack had failed. Kevin had lost one troop(probably a grunt) to the enemies 50K army.

Tracer smiled, and placed the dresses into a small pile before putting her clothes back on. When finished, she twirled, happy to be back in her clothes. She stopped, however, to appreciate just how nice the leggings made her arse looked. Why, anyone from behind would have a great view...view...dammit Kevin!

She blushed, mortified at finally understanding what he had meant earlier. What a pervert!

She'd get him back, just you wait...Anyway, she opened the door and noticed he was already standing, stretching even. His shirt lifted, exposing a little of his stomach, and even his pack. She found herself unable to breath, and a part of her mind wondering what the rest of his body looked like. And, was it a four or six pack?

"See something you like?" He smirked, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking towards the register. The question snapped Tracer out of her naughty thoughts and she followed, her face turning a almost impossible shade of red. And...was that drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth? Was she drooling?!

Shaking her head, she walked faster to the register, where Kevin was talking to(and making laugh) a fairly pretty girl with black hair. Why, she was probably younger then Tracer by a year or two!

"That all you want hon?" He asked.

"Hmm mmm, nothing else's really catchin' mi eye."

"Hon huh? You two dating?" The girl, whose name tag read 'Stacy', asked while ringing Tracer up.

"Naw, just a little pet name I have for her. Why? You interested or something?" He questioned with smirk.

"Hmm, maybe. Always have had a thing for brunettes." She blushed slightly, accepting the wad of cash he had given her for the clothes.

What she said, of course, got Tracer silently fuming. That was her line!

"I've always had a thing for girls with cute accents." He winked, before stopping her from giving back the change, which was over 400 dollars. "Keep the change Stace."

Nodding, she grabbed the receipt and wrote something down, before putting it into the bag and handing it over to Tracer. Who took it rather aggressively.

"Please come again." She called as the two exited.

 **(Outside)**

"You okay hon? You seem rather mad." He asked calmly.

"Oh it's nothing...other then the fact you were flirting with her." She growled, causing him to laugh.

"Oh come on hon, no one's as pretty as you." He grinned, throwing his arm her shoulder and bringing her close. He was warm...and smelled like blood, steel, and pine cones.

"T-That's not t-the point! We're supposed ta be here havin' fun! Not for you to flirt with some harlot!" She stated, before remembering something. "What's on that receipt?!" Digging into the bag, she pulled the receipt out and got more angry when she noticed that slut wrote her number down!

"What's it say?"

"Nothing important." She replied, ripping it up and tossing it into a trashcan as they passed it.

"Someone's jealous." He sang, before snickering as she punched his arm.

"Am not!"

"Are tooooo."

"Are not!"

"Are toooooo-OH TOYS!" He exclaimed, before running over to a window that displayed a Captain America shied, giant AT-AT from Star Wars, and a five foot, plush Lucario. Tracer followed, surprised by his behavior. "Can we go in there Tracer?! Please, please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" He shouted, hopping up and down.

She took a step back, her eyes widening in shock. Not because of his behavior, but because of his eyes. They were no longer brown, they were green.

Seeing this, Kevin closed his eyes and shook his head rather violently. When he opened them back up, they were brown again.

"I mean...can we go in there and look around for a bit? We both know Jack wants to dress up as Captain America got Halloween..." He trailed off, trying to play it cool. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, prompting him to grab her hand and lead her inside.

They were met with aisles upon aisles of different toys, like actions figures, dolls, Legos, remote controller cars and robots, and even aisles used for DVDs and videogames. Kevin wasted no time in finding a worker and telling him about how he wanted to buy the Lucario and AT-AT. The worker raised an eyebrow at him, which changed when Kevin pulled out a much larger wad of cash. The worker wouldn't question him again, and would help him with anything Kevin needed to the best of his ability.

Tracer decided to wander around, and to see if anything would catch her eye. She smiled fondly while walking toys she remembered having as a kid, and laughed as she got to the Overwatch section. From what Lena could see, both she and 76 were the most popular toys being sold, with Reaper being the least. She laughed and took a picture in order to rub it in when they got back to base.

She continued exploring, until someone caught her eye. Two little figures, a human male and small omnic were staring up and fondly at two action figures, Captain America and Iron Man. The boy was a tad dirty with patchy clothes, and the omnic was in the same state, although all he wore was a red scarf.

The boy reached into and pulled out his pockets, showing that he had nothing but lint. The omnic took off his arm and started shaking it, showing that he too had nothing. They sighed, and Tracer could've sworn she saw the boy starting to shed a tear.

That itself made Tracer incredibly sad. If she had any money(which she didn't since Assassin told her not to) she would've bought them the toys and much, much more! Lena turned, both not wanting to continue seeing the sad scene, and wanting to go try to find Kevin. Maybe she could convince him to buy them for the two?

"You two likes superheroes huh?" A voice asked from behind. She turned, and watched as Kevin crouched down to meet their heights. The two of them nodded, weary of the stranger. "Yeah, I like superheroes too. I think my favorite superhero is Tracer from Overwatch." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"M-Mines Captain America." The boy stated

"I-I like I-Iron Man." The omnic said, his voice rough and crackling, probably from faulty wiring.

"Awesome choices." He smiled, before standing back up and grabbing the two boxes. "How about I buy these for you two?" He asked, causing their eyes to widen(or blink).

"You serious mister?!"

"Of course. I'm in the giving mood today." He began walking towards the register with the two quickly in tow. As he past Tracer, he grinned and winked again, causing her to smile.

Ok, so _maybe_ she wouldn't get him back for that little 'view' remark he had earlier that night. Because just like him, she was in a giving(or in this case, not giving) mode tonight.

Lena followed, and got there just in time for the boys to take the toys from the cashier and run out, thanking Kevin as they laughed and cheered. Kevin chuckled as he paid for his own stuff, the AT-AT, Lucario, CA shield, and even a four foot TMNT robot M.E.C.H(which had tank tracks for feet). For whatever reason, she was _really_ tempted to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. Maybe it was because she was proud of him?

"Have a great day!" The cashier exclaimed happily, silently thanking him for the 500 in change.

"So, where off to next hon?" Kevin asked, placing the Captain American shield wearing Lucario on top of the AT-AT. After that, he started having it and the M.E.C.H follow them as they walked.

"Hmm, don't know luv. Feelin' kinda tired right now, think we should start headin' back." She answered, yawning.

"Really? We've only been here...three and a half hours?! Damn, time flies when you're having fun." He said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

"You can say that again luv. Now c'mon, I'm gettin' a bit chilly." She informed, teeth clanking together.

"Why didn't ya say something sooner hon?" He questioned, before taking off his sweater and handing it to her. She seemed hesitant at first. "C'mon hon, I can handle the cold. Besides last thing I need is you getting sick."

"Well, ok. But just this once." She grabbed the sweater and put it on, her body relaxing and unwinding as the thick warmed her up, and as his smell flooded her nose.

"Anything else for milady?" He asked with a mock bow.

"No, I'm quite alright. Just a tad tired is all." She grinned, before yelping as he literally swept her off her feet and began carrying her bridal style through the streets. "Kevin!"

"What? Can't I carry by tired friend? I was raised to be a gentleman you know." He stated, smiling down at her. She blushed again and crossed her arms, mumbling about how stupid this was.

"Fine. But this is the only time."

"What about when we're married?" He asked, laughing as her face turned several shades of red. She dared not to speak the rest of the walk to the shuttle or flight to base, otherwise it would just blow up in her face... **again**.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching as they walked. Someone who wore and was clutching onto a light green scarf, with dark green designs on it, as it was wrapped around their neck. They moved to lock of red hair out of their eye, just to make sure it wasn't their imagination.


	14. Strike Commander Assassin: Part 1

The group of heroes are currently in the planning room. It was dark, with the only light coming from the holographic table they surrounded.

"A Talon defector and his team are currently using a abandoned hotel as their base. A Mr. Dubhghaill, has information regarding hidden Talon warehouses full of supplies and weapons. It's critical we get him out of there _alive_ so we can find and destroy them. Doing this will greatly reduce Talon's firepower and their ability to carryout any sort of attack, at least for a while." 76 explained as a holograph of the hotel was displayed. It's name, The Lumimyrsky, sat on top in big, broken, and non-functioning(turned off) letters. It was 50 stories tall, and a large chunk of it was missing from the upper left, front side.

"Are you leading this OP Jack?" Winston asked.

"No. My and Gabe's time for leading is over."

"So who's leading?" Genji questioned. 76 and Reaper looked at each other before nodding.

"We've decided that Assassin will be leading this time." Reyes informed, shocking the entire team, and no one was more shocked than the one in question.

"Is Assassin gay, old man code for space gorilla?"

"A: not funny and B: no. We've seen how you are in the field. Smart, cunning, fierce. You have a plan for everything thought out and than some." 76 explained. Everyone ended up nodding in agreement, it actually made great sense. Assassin was great on his own, but can you imagine if he was leading a team?

"I think it's a great idea." Tracer commented, the first of the team to finally agree, well vocally anyway.

"What?"

"Well, yeah, it makes sense. You've saved a lot of our lives in the field. You're a great fighter, am you'll make a great leader." Tracer blushed after saying that. It also made Assassin flush from the praise, making him look away to hide it.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll do it. I'll be ready to ship out in five mikes."

"Oh no Assassin, you're not going in alone. You'll pick five others and lead the team into the city. The rest of us will be on standby incase you need help." 76 informed.

"But it's more fun if I go alone." He groaned.

"We don't care kid. Now we know it'll take a while to think of a good team, so we'll leave you so you can thi-"

"Lucio, Pharah, Hanzo, Mercy, and Reinhardt." Assassin listed, cutting off Reyes off. Reyes crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, grumbling under his breath about how disrespectful Assassin was. 76 chuckled at that.

"Ok, you gave your team. Everyone else, please leave. We need to come up with a plan." 76 informed.

The team either nodded or grunted in acknowledgement, before walking out the door. Tracer was the last one out, but she casted a glance back before leaving. Her eyes met Assassins, and she blushed when he winked. She finally left, and the door swished closed behind her.

"Now, onto business." Reaper grunted, before the holographic hotel turned into a city. It showed Detroit, to be more specific. "The hotel is on the northern side of the city, by the sea. Now we know there'll be Talon agents on the ground hunting down the defector. We need a plan to not only get him out, but to be discrete about-"

"We'll enter through the southern side, aka the slums." Assassin stated, cutting Reyes off again while enlarging the south side with his hands. Doing this showed large, multiple rows of houses. "There are a large number of abandoned homes here. Some Talon grunts are probably using these homes as temporary bases until the defector is dead. We'll go through and if there are any, we flush them out. Then we'll move into the inner city. Things will get harrier the closer we get." He moved the holograph to show the inner city, this is when the bigger buildings, like office buildings and skyscrapers, came into view.

"Tall buildings, next to each other, it's a snipers wet dream. This is where you come in dragon boy." Hanzo grunted but had a small smile from the nickname, or the job...Assassin didn't know which. "You'll take care of the snipers and make sure the skies are clear for Pharah and Mercy. Pharmercy, you'll take care of any vehicles or grouped enemies. If you're taking too much damage or Pharah's jetpack is running low, land on the rooftop and heal or charge. Mercy, I also want you to heal Hanzo if he's getting hurt. Lucio will take too long and I don't want him jumping from a skyscraper. Questions?"

"Pharmercy?" The two questioned in sync.

"Shipping name I came up with. Anyway-" The two blushed at that. "That'll leave me, Lucio, and Rein. We'll clean up the stragglers and _make_ them retreat. Once we make it to the hotel, we'll make our way up the floors one by one and take any of them out. Once we find the defector, we'll retreat to the docks. There we'll use a boat as a decoy and escape via ship. Any questions?" No one spoke or raised their hands, which made Assassin smirk. "Good. Gear up snd get ready to ship out, I want to be outta here in 10 mikes."

The heroes nodded and exited the room, psyching themselves up for the mission that was to come. 76 and Reaper, however, stayed behind.

"See? Told you he was the right choice." 76 stated with a smirk. Reaper merely grunted.

"We'll see, amante."


	15. Strike Commander Assassin: Part 2

**(Detroit: 9:00 pm at night)**

Assassin's team currently sat in their ship, patiently awaiting for his return.

They had landed in by a cliff, which overlooked the ocean, outside of the slums 15 minutes ago, and the second they touched down Assassin was out of the ship. He didn't say where he was going or if he was going to meet someone. All he did was give them two orders: stay in the ship and only open the door when he gave the secret knock.

 **Knock, knock, knock.** "Open the fucking door!" That...that was the secret knock...

Doing as he was told, Lucio opened the door, allowing Assassin to enter.

"Ok, grab your gear and lets move. I know how many houses there are and the locations." He ordered, holstering his suppressed M9 pistol on the right side of his waist and suppressed MP5 on his back. Grabbing a beige backpack from the front seat, he threw it to Reinhardt after he grabbed his hammer. "Carry this for me please."

"Of course my friend." He replied, only able to put his left arm through one of the straps.

"How did you find out about the locations, Assassin?" Mercy asked.

"Don't worry about it." He answered bluntly, closing the doors after everyone exited. "Ok, out of the 100 abandoned houses, only 20 of them are occupied by Talon forces. Each house holds a different number of agents, some being five, some seven, and a few others nine. The plan of attack is simple. Hanzo-" He pointed to the archer. "you'll plant your Sonic Arrow on the side of the house in order to reveal their positions. Pharah-" He changed his view to the Egyptian. "you'll cut off the power in the back. After those two things happen, I'll sneak in and take them all out. This'll be the plan with every house, ok?"

The team nodded, understanding their roles.

"Good, now lets move."

The six started to walk off, and none of the five noticed bubbles rising from deep within the ocean. They began slowing down and down, until eventually, they stopped.

 **(House 1)**

"Get that Sonic Arrow on the wall now." Assassin ordered as he, Hanzo, and Pharah slowly walked up to the first house on Assassin's list. The others were hiding across the street, in order not to attractive any attention.

"I'm on it." Hanzo replied, taking out one of his Sonic Arrow's and planting it firmly onto the outer wall. It activated instantly, showing that there were only five agents in the house. Two on the first floor, one sitting on the couch in the living room and one standing in the kitchen, and three in the second. Two were standing in a bedroom and the last sitting in the bathroom.

"Cut the power." He ordered next, just as he began picking the front doors lock. Without the word, the power turned off in sync with him picking the lock.

"What the fuck? Why'd the power turn off?" One of the agents asked.

"I don't know Doug. This place's a shit hole, it probably turned off on itself." The one in the kitchen sighed annoyingly.

"Yeah, guess you're ri-" Dough was cut off as Assassin sneaked behind him, before putting the barrel to his two and pulling the trigger. A soft, tick like sound was heard.

"Ri? The fuck does 'ri' mean Doug?" The agent in the kitchen asked, before Assassin shot him in the head. His body fell to the ground, and knocked the chair to its side.

"Yo guys, have you checked out why the powers off?" One of the agents asked as three separate footsteps walked down the stairs. Taking out his MP5, he fired a total of 15 shots, killing all three of them and causing their bodies to slump and fall down the rest of the way.

Static and a new voice made Assassin turn around and aim at its source: a walkie talkie on the kitchen table.

"Charlie Team, come in Charlie Team. Are you guys there?" A voice from the other end asked. In order not to raise suspicion, he picked it up and answered.

"Charlie Team here. What's going on man?"

"It's _sir_ to you grunt, and Charlie Team, you missed your 9:20 check in. What's your excuse?"

"Uh, the power got cut off for some reason 'sir'. We were trying to figure out why and to get it back on." Assassin answered, rolling his eyes at the 'sir' part. Oh, he was going to have fun killing this guy.

"Hmm, ok. Get it back on _now_ before I send Delta over to show you idiots how to get the power back on." He growled, before cutting off communications. Assassin crushed the walkie talkie in his hand, before exiting the house and closing the door.

"One down, 19 to go. Lets move out." Assassin told as he walked off, with the others following to the next house.

 **(1 hour later.)(Overwatch base)**

"How's the mission going Assassin?" 76 asked as Assassin's holographic form took its spot on the table. The whole team was in the room, curious on how it was going.

"We've cleared 19 of the 20 houses and haven't raised suspicion yet. We're about to take out the 20th, and after that we'll head in the inner city." Assassin informed, reloading and holstering his M9.

"Excellent. After you've succeeded and have the defector under your protection, update as on your way back. Oh, and stay safe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Assassin waved him off, before cutting communications.

"They're making good progress. By my calculations, they should be finished by 12 tonight." Winston informed.

"I still do not see why you've put a child in charge of such an important operation." Zarya scowled.

"Because unlike you, Assassin isn't trying to crush the Talon grunts skulls in his hands...that we know of." Reaper informed, before jumping behind Roadhog as Zarya took a few steps towards him, a killer look in her eyes. Roadhog, however, sidestepped, revealing Reaper.

"Run puny man!" Zarya exclaimed, before charging Reaper, who ended up running away and put of the room with a crazed, pink haired Russian behind him.

"And she called Assassin a child." Widow sighed.

 **(20th house)**

"Second verse, same as the first." Assassin stated as the three snuck up to the last house.

"What?" Hanzo asked, planting his Sonic Arrow, which revealed only five agents.

"Did you never watch 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'?" He received a blank look from the archer. "You had _no_ childhood." Assassin stated, just as Pharah cut the power. They made their way towards the others as Assassin went to work.

Sneaking in, his headshotted the two on the living room couch, threw a knife at the head of one agent in the kitchen, and shot the other. Grabbing his knife, he walked up the stairs and to the only bedroom. He opened it slowly, and the voice of the guy who called him 'grunt' entered his ears.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout." He sang, laying on the bed. With Suits night vision, Assassin could see he had his eyes closed, phone on his chest. Shaking his head, Assassin went over and ripped the earbuds out of the mans ears. "Hey, what the fuck?!"

"Shh, don't wanna be too loud mate. You'll wake the today." Assassin stated in a low tone.

"Charlie Team grunt? The fuck are you doing here?" He asked, before Assassin grabbed him by the neck and lifted him out of the bed.

"Funny, imagined myself as a Alpha Team captain." Assassin stated, using the phones light to illuminate and reveal himself.

"A-Assassin!" He gasped, before Assassin threw him into the wall.

"Ever play duck, duck, goose? Well, we're gonna play knife, knife, sodomy."

 **(5 minutes later)**

With the dead mans head in the toilet, Assassin cleaned himself of the blood and was ready to leave, until the phone began to rang. Obviously, he answered.

"Alpha Team report. We're ready to commence stage 2, do you copy?"

"Ooo, what's stage 2?" Assassin questioned.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?! Where's Alpha Team leader?!"

"Dead. But go on, what's stage 2?" The call ended, and Assassin smiled, they knew he was coming. What's the point of a mission without some fun? Assassin walked outside and to the team. "Lets get moving! They know we're coming, expect to go loud in five!"

"How do they know we're coming?" Lucio asked as he activated his Speed Boost, making them go faster then before.

"Some guy on a phone called and I picked up. What's an extraction mission without some fun?" He questioned. Pharah and Mercy casted a glance at each other, slightly annoyed and concerned at the idea. Reinhardt interrupted them by laughing loudly.

"Good idea my friend! I've been aching for a good fight!"

As they got closer and closer to the inner city, their hearts started pumping against their chests. Some were nervous while others were excited to begin the fight.

"Pharmercy, into the sky. Hanzo, to the roofs." Assassin ordered, and they followed. Pharah and Mercy flew into the sky and Hanzo climbed an office building. Everything was going fine...until a white truck growled and boomed in the distance as it sped towards them. The lights blinded Lucio for a few seconds, before it died down and the truck stopped moving. Assassin squinted, and saw what it was. "Rein, shield up!"

Doing as he was told, Reinhardt put his shield up, just in time as the truck fired upon them.

"What is that thing?" Lucio asked.

"A technical, which is basically a pickup truck with a LMG mounted on the back." Assassin informed. "Pharah! We got a truck firing on our position, you know what to do!"

"I'm on it." She replied, before firing a rocket at the truck. It hit, blowing it up and engulfing the night sky with orange and yellow. Rein put his shield down, mesmerized by the fire.

"Good job team, anymore run-ins like that and we do the same thing. Got...it?" Assassin questioned, his attention being drawn to a light on top of a building a couple buildings down. A shot was heard, and Assassin was quick to push Lucio out of the way before a bullet could make its way into his way. Startled, Rein put his shield back up, just in time before another shot was taken. This one ended up cutting a little of one of Lucio's hair strands.

"Are you okay my friend?!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Pharah and Mercy get out of the sky! Hanzo, take care of that fucking sniper! He almost took Lucio's goddamn head off!"

"I am on it!" He replied, before firing a Sonic Arrow at the snipers position, revealing only one person. Hanzo fired a regular arrow, and Assassin watched as the light now disappeared. The sniper was now dead.

"Nice. Alright team listen up! Lucio, I want you directly next to Reinhardt, Pharah and Mercy, I want you two to keep an eye out for the rooftops, same with you Hanzo. Rein, my bag please." Rein took the back off and passed it to Assassin. He opened it, before taking out a W1200 shotgun and a M4 Carbine. "Alight, speed boost us Lucio. Everyone, be prepared for heavy resistance!"

 **(45 minutes later)**

And heavy resistance there was.

"Pharah! Get rid of those fucking insurgents! They've got us pinned!" Assassin shouted as he tried shooting the gunner in one of the insurgent pickups. Rein and Lucio were taking cover in an alleyway since his shield was destroyed from all the gunfire. And Hanzo was busy picking off other snipers in order to protect Pharah and Mercy.

"Kind of difficult when we're getting shot at!" Mercy shouted back, tending to some of Pharah's wounds.

"Do I have to do everything myself?! Reinhardt, toss me my bag!" Assassin ordered. Doing as he was told, Rein tossed Assassin the book bag. Swinging his arms a full two times, he tossed it on the third. When it landed between the two heavily armed trucks, he shot it, resulting in the two blowing up and sent flying into separate building on either side of the street. Everyone watched in awe and shock as the fire roared, besides Hanzo, who had just finished dealing with the snipers.

"You had Rein carry explosives?" Lucio asked.

"Yeah. It was safer with him since he was a giant shield. Speaking of which, what's it at Rein?"

"Fully charged Assassin!"

"Good. Now lets...get...oh goddamn it!"

"What now?" Pharah questioned.

"What hospital do you know that's not open 24/7?" Assassin asked. The hospital in question was 5 stories, and not one light was on. "Hanzo, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah." He fired another Sonic Arrow, revealing about 30 enemies on the top two stories. "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" Two blue dragons came from Hanzo's arrow and consumed the building, and when it disappeared, the 30 red outlines were gone.

"Wow, ok then mister grumpy...we're close to the hotel, everyone group up on me. We shouldn't have to worry about anymore attacks, they're probably grouping back up for a defense." Doing as they were told, Pharmercy flew down and Hanzo climbed down. "Ok, lets move!"

 **(30 minutes later)**

"I like to keep this around for close-encounters." Assassin stated, pulling out his W1200. "Ok Pharah, lets make some noise!"

Grinning, she fired a rocket and blew the doors down, which startled the 15 agents that were on the bottom floor(they knew it was 15 from the Sonic Arrow). Assassin, Rein, and even Mercy went wild as they charged through the door, and continued doing so from floor to floor. Until finally, they came to where the defector was hiding. Assassin proceeded to knock, and was shot once in the chest.

"It's the extraction team you idiots!"

"How do we know you're the true extraction team?" A female voice questioned.

"Because what type of Talon agent would knock instead of blowing the door down? Which is what I'm going to do if you don't open said door right now!"

There was murmuring behind the door, before it opened and revealed a woman with purple hair, and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Oh, so it is you." She opened the door, allowing them inside the gigantic room. Machinery and furniture hid under white cloths, and the defector and his team were in the middle of them all.

Besides the woman, there was an omnic with a missing left 'eye', a few gashes and bullet holes on his body, and its left arm was in a sling. A fairly fit Asian man stood behind him, staring down intently at his phone. And the defector himself, a heavy set white man with little to no hair, sat next to the omnic.

" _This_ is the team that protected him?" Assassin asked.

"We've...lost a few while in the city." She informed solemnly, before moving towards her group. "It's the extraction team, it's time to move."

"Took you long enough." The defector scoffed, before getting up with the omnic.

"Hey, I

"I'll gladly leave you four to fend for yourselves. I'm more then positive there are others wanting to get away from Talon." Assassin stated, which shut the man up almost immediately. "Good, now lets move. With the amount of agents I killed-"

" _We_ killed." Pharah corrected.

"They won't attack us head on. They'll probably regroup and attack from afar." He stated, ignoring Pharah.

They exited the hotel and ran to the docks. Suit(besides the helmet to hide Assassin's face) removed itself from Assassin so he could hotwire one of the boat. Suit also pressed a button on its right wrist, and after a few seconds the ship came flying around to their location.

"Everyone in!" Assassin ordered, jumping out of the boat before it sped off. The two groups gathered in, before Suit activated the new cloaking device. They turned invisible, and flew away.

"Why did you hotwire that boat?" The Asian man questioned, before an explosion could be heard. Looking outside, they watched as bits and pieces of the boat fell from the sky.

"There. Now Talon thinks you four are dead and won't be hunting you." Assassin stated, before bringing out a small, round disk. He proceeded to press a button, and up popped 76's hologram.

"Assassin? How's the progress?"

"The defector's in our hands and we're returning to base."

"Excellent! I'll have Ana and Zenyatta prep the infirmary for those injured. Good job team!"

"Thanks. Oh, and tell Winston his calculations were off." The transmission ended, and Assassin sat back with a small smile on his face.

He was touching himself tonight.

* * *

 **(If none of you got that reference, I'm ashamed and appalled.)**


	16. Soldier 76

"Lucio! I thought I told you to stop wall riding!"

"Hana! Stop playing videos and eating junk food! Come outside, get some fresh air, and get some real food!"

"Genji! Stop antagonizing your brother!"

These lines, among many more, were barked out by none other then Solider 76 this morning, which of course ruined Assassins beauty sleep.

"I'm going to kill him." Assassin groaned, covering his head with his pillow.

"Boop beep." Suit agreed, a black sleep mask with 'fuck you' in white cursive, covering its 'eyes'. Suit powered itself off, just in time since the yelling continued.

"Junkrat! Do _not_ throw that mine in this base!"

"Tracer! Stop asking Widowmaker if you can feel her up!"

"I'm seriously going to strangle him." Assassin growled, before getting out of bed and moving over to Suit. He powered Suit on, much its dismay.

"Booooop!"

"Because if I have to suffer, you have to as well." Assassin answered, changing his Pikachu shirt to a dark gray cotton t-shit with the words 'Sorry: Not everyone can be me'. The slippers, eh, they were fine. "C'mon Suit, lets go see what the fuck's going on."

 **(Outside)**

The sun blinded Assassin as he and Suit made their way outside. It was sunny out, and it felt to be somewhere between the high 50s and mid 60s. There was a huge track, where 76 watched and made sure the five were running their laps, like he ordered. Lucio wasn't allowed his roller skates, just like how Tracer wasn't allowed to blink her way around.

"Ok everyone, just another 15 more laps!" He shouted, causing everyone to groan in frustration.

"Oi, old man! The fuck's going on here?" Assassin shouted as he and Suit made their way to 76. Tracer perked up and grinned when she saw Assassin. She began going faster.

"And a good afternoon to you to Assassin." 76 grumbled back, turning to face the killer.

"Why the hell are you screaming so early? You think I can handle you people with only eight hours?"

"Very funny. And I'm trying to break these five out of their bad habits. I mean, what would say if you found out Junkrat was trying to blow stuff up and Tracer was trying to 'feel' Widowmaker up.

"I'd say lets blow some shit up and grope a blue skinned French woman!"

"God- _damn_ you kids nowadays." 76 sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we suck and you wish you were back in the good old days. Now do me a favor and be quiet." Assassin turned on his heel with Suit and walked away.

"If I was your dad, I would whip you right now!"

"Guess it's a good thing you're not my dad!" Assassin shouted before he and Suit went back inside the base.

"His parents were the _worst_!" 76 growled.

"Uh pops, Assassin didn't have any parents. Not for long anyway." Tracer informed as she walked up to the soldier.

"What do you mean Tracer?"

"Assassin lost his family when his was six. Been by himself ever since." She stated. "I'm gonna take a shower and'll probably spend some time with him. That ok?" Tracer walked away before 76 could answer. He was left speechless, processing her words.

 _"No family?"_ He thought. _"No wonder he's so full of hate and anger...maybe I can help."_

"Ok guys, that's it for now. Either stay and finish up or take a break and do another 20 later." 76 ordered before walking away, not minding the groans of frustration or cursing in Korean.

 **(40 minutes later)**

There was a knock at his door, and Assassin never felt more like having Suit suffocate himself with a pillow.

"Suit! Open the damn door." He ordered.

"Booooooooooop!" Suit whined, before stepping out of its pod and towards the door. It proceeded to walk into the TV stand and the wall opposite of his pod, before it found the door.

"Hey luv! Hope I'm not disturbing ya or anything!" Tracer exclaimed cheerfully, walking into the room. She wore a simple white t-shirt, socks, and blue booty shorts.

"Nah, been dozing on and off since I yelled at 76." He informed. "What are you doing here hon?" Luckily, he couldn't see her blush. Or at least, she thought he couldn't.

"Eh, tired from all that runnin' and wanted to take a nap... _and_ Widow kinda filled mi room with poison with the whole 'wanting to feel her up' thing. So ya know, I was thinkin'..."

"That you'd sleep in here with me? In the _same_ bed?" He asked with a teasing smile. "I dunno. We're not married! Oh what would my poor mother think?!"

"Boop?!"

"What would Suit think?! What _is_ Suit thinking."

"She'd probably think 'why, she seems like a nice gal. I wouldn't mind if they slept in the same bed together'...ok, that seems a wee bit weird when I say it out loud." She stated, causing Assassin to laugh.

"Hope you like the cold." He commented, moving over and flipping the blanket up. Smiling, she blinked over and slid next to him. "Suit, be a dear and not only close the door, but turn the AC on a bit." Suit rolled its 'eyes' and did as Assassin ordered. It closed the door, bringing the room to total darkness, and turned cranked up the AC. Done with its job, Suit walked back into the pod and shut down, hoping to not be disturbed for a long, _long_ time.

It wasn't even five minutes before Tracer started feeling the full effects of the AC. She shivered, teeth chattering, and unless her mind was playing tricks on her, she could see her breath.

"Cold hon?"

"Y-Yeah. H-How do you deal with t-this?"

"Grew up in the cold, I've adapted."

"W-Well I ha-haven't. I-I n-need some-something to warm m-me up." She was lucky in a way. She couldn't see the grin Kevin had.

"Something to warm you up ayy?" He asked. The tone he had made Tracer shiver more, her face turned red as well.

"Y-Yeah." She swallowed hard.

In a fluid motion, he was pressing up against her back. She blushed hard, her heart beating like crazy as she felt everything... _everything_.

"Five minutes. Give me five and I'll warm you up like you've never felt or seen before." A dark and seductive tone, while a nice combo on its own, hearing it from Assassin made all the more sweeter.

"T-Take as much t-time as you need." She breathed out, not realizing she had stopped breathing. She stopped breathing, again, when she felt a thumb hook underneath her waistband.

 **(Three hours later)**

Hesitating for the fifth time, 76 finally had the guts to knock on Assassin's door. It had taken him a while, but he finally came up with a few things the two could do, in order to have a few 'father and son' moments Assassin never had. Maybe then he'd stop being so...him.

 **(Inside the room)**

Kevin awoke to the knocking, and finally felt fully rested. Smiling at the sleeping form in front of him, he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her coconut scent, before his eyes widened.

He was fully clothed, _she_ was fully clothed! But how could that be? Did they not just have sex?! And why was the inside of his left ear so cold and...full of something.

Reaching in, he pulled a small device, which was blinking blue. Looking over, the left side of Suits head was also blinking a dull blue. Growling, Assassin got up from the bed, opened Suits hand, and placed the device in it.

The damn thing was controlling his dreams!

More knocking came from outside, and Assassin rolled his eyes and as he moved over to answer it. On the other side stood a conflicted looking 76.

"Oi, what now Morrison?"

"Uh, w-well I was thinking, um, we haven't really spent some time together like you and the others have. So maybe we could...do that?" He suggested, receiving a blank stare from the younger member.

"This isn't some set up to discover any weakness I may have incase I go rogue and you need to take me down, is it?"

"What? Of course not!" Another blank stare.

"Alright. Give me a minute to change." Closing the door, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some black basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt. He changed and put his shoes on, before leaning over the bed and planting a small kiss on Tracers cheek. He left with 76 after that, not seeing how she smiled in her sleep or hugged the blanket tighter.

 **(Outside at the track)**

"So, why are we out here again?" Assassin asked, staring down at the baseball he had in his right hand. His left hand was fit snugly in a glove.

"This'll help with hand eye coordination and concentration." 76 lied. This was merely a game of catch, like dads and their kids do often, at least back in the past anyway.

Assassin however knew he was lying, and figured he'd play along. For now, that is.

"Alright, prepare for the heat." Assassin warned, before throwing the ball. 76 caught it was ease, but he winced as his hand started to sting.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks...I bet my old baseball coach regrets never letting my pitch." He stated, catching the ball with ease after 76 threw it back.

"You played baseball?" He grimaced at the stinging pain again.

"Yeah. Well, little league, but whatever."

They continued playing catch for another 20 minutes or so. Eventually Assassin started getting bored, and Jacks hand started going numb. The final contributing factor to Jack calling it quits, was the fact Assassin almost cratered (cause a hole to form, like a meteor crashing into earth) his face with the baseball. Luckily he stopped the ball, but the force caused him to backhand himself, giving him a bloody nose.

"Ok, that's enough for now." Jack said, pinching his nose to stop blood from flowing out.

"Welp, I'm gonna go watch TV. Fun playing catch with ya, I guess." Kevin tossed Jack his glove before walking away.

"Wait!" Jack called. "How about we take a trip? Just the two of us, for a day or two?"

Fine. He'd continue this dumb game, for now.

"I guess. Where are we going?"

"Follow me. It'll be a surprise."

 **(Hours later. Indiana)**

"So, what's so important about this garage?" Assassin asked out loud as Jack started clearing away vines from the side of the small building.

"It houses one of my 'projects' that i took up after Overwatch disbanded." 76 explained, removing a small panel and pressing a small button, which was the Overwatch symbol.

The door opened, and Assassin was hit by the smell of dust and old rubber. He coughed, and swatted at the air as 76 came around.

"There she is! My baby!" He exclaimed, grinning under his mask. Assassin stopped coughing and looked at Jacks 'baby', only to cock his head to the side.

"A Chevrolet Corvette?"

"Also known as the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray." 76 informed, opening the red hood and taking out a key. "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Hmm, why not?" Assassin shrugged his shoulders and caught the key as 76 threw it to him. Putting the key in, it took a few turns before the engine finally roared to life.

"Ok, now just take it slow and ste-" 76 was cut off by Assassin laughing loudly, manically. He stomped onto the gas, sped out of the garage, and down the road. "-ADY!"

 **(2 hours later)**

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Jack shouted as Assassin drove back into the garage. He proceeded to pluck out a few twigs and leaves that got stuck in his hair and visor.

"Naw, I'm gonna do that again eventually." Assassin laughed as he and 76 exited the vehicle. Like Jack, he opened the hood and placed the key in what he assumed was the original spot.

"You could've gotten us killed! AND because of you, the police chased us for an hour straight!"

"C'mon! You know it was fun!"

"Lets just get back to base before you give me a heart attack."

 **(Watchpoint: Gibraltar.)**

"Welp, I'm going to sleep. G'night." Assassin began making his way to the barracks, before being stopped by Jack.

"Wait a minute! I texted the others when you tried killing me with your awful driving. We have a barbeque to attend!" He said with a grin, before walking into the base where the others would be.

 _'Barbeque?! Ok, enough is enough.'_ Grunting, Assassin in front and stopped him.

"Assassin, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you and trying to figure out what the hell is going on." He growled.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Catch? Letting me drive a car you spent years fixing up? A _barbeque_?! These are some awfully strange things to do, don't you think?"

"I have no clue-"

"Tell me what the fuck's your endgame." He ordered, causing Jack to sigh.

"Ok, ok. This morning Tracer told me about how you lost your family at the age of six. I thought maybe if we did somethings dads and their sons do, you wouldn't so...you all the time?"

"So you thought by acting like my dad, I'd stop being a dick?" Assassin pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at 76 and partially annoyed at Tracer. He'd have to have a discussion with her later on.

"Yes."

"Fucking hell...Jack, as much as I appreciate this idiotic attempt to make me feel happy or whatever, I don't want another dad. Losing my birth one was hard and fucking depressing as is, and losing my adoptive one was also really hard-"

"Adoptive?"

"I grew up in an orphanage for six months. Got abused by the kids and lady watching us, eventually a kingpin walked in, adopted me, and burned down the orphanage with all the kids and woman inside." He shrugged.

"Holy damn."

"Yup...anyway, I don't want another dad...but a gay uncle would be pretty cool." 76 grinned and chuckled.

"Think I can do that. Uncle Jack and nephew Dakota fighting the good fight!"

"...My name isn't Dakota."

"It's not? Really? You look like a Dakota."

"Well I'm not. My name's Kevin." Kevin smiled, before patting Soldiers shoulder. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too, Kevin."

 **(Assassin's room)**

"Ya piece of shit." Kevin growled, staring at Suit as it stood powered down in its pod. Kevin got in his nights clothes a minute ago, and ran a scan on Suit while he changed. Turns out, Suit was panicking every since it had woken up, 10 minutes after he and 76 went to go play catch. Suit knew it was in trouble, but Assassin was too tired to yell at his creation tonight.

There was a knock at the door, and he guessed who it was as he opened it.

"H-Hey luv." Tracer sheepishly grinned at him. Her cheeks were dusted pink, and she was rubbing her left arm.

"Hi hon. What are you doing here?"

"W-Well I had a bit of a nightmare ya see. And I was wonderin', if it's not to much trouble, if I could..."

"Sleep with me in my bed?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Her cheeks darkened, and her heart started going faster than before.

"I-It's a dumb idea I know. N-never mind." She turned and began to walk away, before he called.

"I never said no." Stepping to the side, he chuckled when he heard Tracer rewind back to his door.

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Blinking into the room, she got under the covers and hugged it tight to her.

"Before we et to cuddling, we need to talk."

"Did-Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, kinda." He continued. "76 told me that you told him I lost my family when I was young."

"Oh..."

"Hmm mmm. Listen hon, I like sharing a bed with ya. But my past is my business, and I'd like to tell it to the others. Ok?"

"I understand luv. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. It was a one time thing. _Now_ lets get some sleep." Sliding under the covers with her, he brought her close and she relaxed against him, their combined body heats combating the cold room.

They slept peacefully that night. The nightmares didn't return, and the voices in his head didn't bother him.

For once, everything was going his way.


	17. DVa

It wasn't a secret that Hana loved videos games. Hell, her career _was_ video games. Racing, fighting, and FPS were among her favorites, although she loved all video games. A nice addition was that she was _amazing_ at them and her fans loved seeing her play! She was the crown wearer, until _he_ came...

 **(Hana's room)**

It was an ordinary day for DVa. She had woken up at about 9 in the morning, raided the kitchen for her favorite soda and chips, before retreating back into her 'lair' before old-man 76 or Angela could yell at her about her awful sleeping pattern and poor diet. She loved the two, but they could be so goddamn annoying.

Anyway, she booted up her PC and tweeted about how she was going to start streaming any minute now. She made it very clear it'd be a Call of Duty stream, since if she didn't the comment section would be full of Battlefield or PUBG fanboys yelling at her for not telling them it was CoD. She picked out Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, the second futuristic CoD Treyarch had made. Despite it being a few decades old, people still loved it.

Before she was even at the menu to pick multiplayer, 20 thousand people began to watch, commenting about how much they loved her, her hair, her body, etc. The chat was full of comments she always heard, from what she assumed to be horny 12 year olds or desperate 18 year olds or above.

She would've dove straight into TDM right away, but couldn't since someone had donated five bucks, and added a comment of course. She thanked the donator and read the comment out loud for everyone to hear.

"You're no longer at the top?" She read and questioned, cocking her head to the side. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Someone new, who donated 10 dollars this time, clarified.

"Go to the leaderboards?" She continued.

Doing as they requested, she opened the leaderboard tab and went to her career. Her stomach dropped at the sight, and she was too busy staring at...at this _abomination_ to notice that the chat was going crazy.

Her gamertag no longer held its rightful place as number one. She was bumped down to second, under the gamertag 'ASSASSIN199998'.

"No way." She whispered, before checking everything else. TDM, S&D, DOM, Uplink, and so on. For everything thing she checked, she was now second place, and this 'Assassin' kid was above. Some he was up by thousands of points, others, up by millions.

"Who does this noob think he is?" She huffed, annoyed at the being bumped down. Looking back at the chat and donations, people kept chanting 'take him', 'take her down', and so on. She grinned, before cracking her knuckles. "Lets take this noob down!"

 **(28 hours later)**

"Has anyone seen Hana?" Lucio asked as he skated towards Assassin's table. Sitting there was Assassin, Tracer, 76, Reaper, Angela, Pharah, Ana, and Reinhardt.

"Haven't seen her since yesterday morning, when she raided the kitchen for her favorite snacks." Soldier sighed.

"That girl's going to die from her bad habits long before any Talon scum can get to her." Ana scoffed.

"Have you tried to see if she's streamin'?" Tracer questioned.

"I tried! Twitch says she streamed for about an hour yesterday and just stopped, seemingly outta nowhere!"

"Maybe those habits got to her faster than we thought." Assassin stated. "And if that's the case, Reaper and Ana owe me 100 bucks each."

"You betted on when she would die?!" Angela exclaimed, shocked.

"Nooooo...kinda. I said she'd croak cause of her habits within five years. Guess it happened four years, 11 months, and two weeks too early. Oh! Speaking of betting, Pharah also owes me 50 bucks, since she was in on it."

"Fareeha!" Mercy exclaimed again, slapping her girlfriends arm in disapproval.

"What? It seemed like a good idea at the time...and I was also drunk."

"Nice excuse." Reaper chuckled, only to be slapped by 76.

"Phooey! What's that smell?! Junkrat exclaimed, before sniffing his food, himself, and finally, Roadhog. That of course got him a head smack from the overweight Australian.

The doors to the cafeteria opened, and everyone turned to see who it was. Only to gasp or cringe at the sight.

It was DVa, sort of. Her hair was a total mess, makeup ruined and running down her face, orange powered were all over her hips and even some of her cheeks, her right eye was twitching, and her skin seemed paler somehow.

"Ok, so you all owe my half the original amount since she's only half dead." Assassin informed the others.

"Amount?" Lucio asked.

"She's not half dead." 76 stated.

"Coulda fooled me." Reaper replied.

"Need...food." DVa said as she walked further into the room, moving similar to a zombie.

"Hana baby, what happened?" Ana questioned, handing her a cup of tea, which she immediately chugged down. She shuddered at the taste, before handing the cup back.

"I've been gaming nonstop for 20 something hours trying to get my high score back on Black Ops 3." She informed, shocking almost everyone at the table.

"Why would ya do that love?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the best at gaming! And then some noob named 'ASSASSIN199998' comes along and takes my title! I need to beat whoever it is and get my title back!"

"You won't be able to beat him." Assassin stated, dipping a piece of shrimp into some cocktail sauce before eating it.

"Why? Do you know that guy?!" DVa shouted, moving around to stand next to him.

"Well of course I know him. He's me." He informed, before dipping another shrimp into the sauce. He would've ate, but Hana ended up slapping it out of his hand. "My shrimp!"

"1v1 me, right now!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily out of anger.

"Hmm, no." Assassin replied, taking out his flask and unscrewing the cap. He would've taken a sip, but DVa slapped it out of his hands again. "My liquor! That cost me a literal arm and leg!"

"Uh, literal?" Reinhardt asked.

"I had to chop some guys leg and arm off, ok?"

"What?!"

"Nuketown, right now!"

"That would prove nothing." Assassin informed, before taking out another flask and unscrewing it. Again, she slapped it out of his hand before he could take a drink. "My rare booze! That cost me a literal arm, leg, and eyeball!"

"Uh..."

"Yes, I cut off a guys arm and leg and pulled his eyeball out of his head." He informed, before DVa grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

"We're playing until I beat you!" She shouted, dragging him to his room.

"But my lunch!"

"Can it!"

 **(5 hours and 29 games later.)**

DVa was sweating by now. She sat in the corner of the top bedroom in the blue house on Nuketown, a fan favorite map to many. The score was 29 to Assassin, and 28 to her, with a full minute left on the timer. She was shaking in her seat, while she imagined Assassin was doing the same (she made him set up in his own room so he couldn't cheat and look at her screen).

30 seconds left and she felt like crying out of stress. Where was he?! Was he hiding in the other house across the map? Was he hiding in the living room in her house? The garage? Where?!

Suddenly a smack sound erupted in her ears, and she watched as the new score appeared on the screen. 30 to 28, and along with that came his gamer-tag on the screen. He had won...but how?!

A killcam was shown, and she watched, frozen, as he used his specialists ability 'Active Camo', which turned him almost completely invisible. She watched as he snuck through the window, walked behind her, and using the butt of his KN-94 to smack her on the back of the head.

 _"You've seen my work. It speaks for itself."_ His specialist said on the screen, before dabbing. The screen turned black, and they were back in the lobby.

"Hana, are we done yet? I'm bored and hungry." Assassin asked on the other side of her door.

"No! Rainbow 6 Siege, now!" She exclaimed, causing him to sigh loudly, like a moody teenager.

 **(10 hours later)**

DVa was losing it.

She laid on her bed in the fetal position, rocking herself as she fought back the tears.

He had won at everything they played. He destroyed on CoD, on Rainbow 6 Siege, Injustice, Mortal Kombat, Forza Horizon, and even Uno! He couldn't be stopped! Every game she thought she was the queen at were no more.

"DVa? Are we done now?" Assassin asked as he knocked on her door. She didn't speak, she couldn't. All DVa could do was blink away the forming tears. "Hana? You ok? I'm coming, and if you're naked, well that's not my fault."

He opened the door and peaked his head. DVa was curled up on her bed, staring at her screen that showed the Uno waiting lobby. She wasn't naked...how sad.

"Hana? Haaaaaaana? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." She growled.

"Oh come on hon. It's no big deal, it's just a game."

"It's my _life_!" She shouted in anger, glaring at him. The tears had finally formed, and were flowing freely down her cheeks.

 _'Oh shit.'_

"Come on Hana, just take a deep breath and relax."

"No! My whole career is video games! My whole childhood was video games! They're all I have! I _need_ to be the best!"

"Like no one ever was?" Assassin tried to joke, but she didn't laugh nor chuckle. Not even a smile.

"Just, leave me alone." She sighed, laying back down, spiraling back down into her pit of despair.

 _'Oh great, I'm gonna have to pity her, aren't I?'_

"You know, it's a good thing we didn't play Mario Kart. I'm practically a magnet for shells..." Assassin trailed off. Before he could blink, DVa was at her closet, tossing countless items out as she searched for her Nintendo Wii.

 **(The Next Day)**

"So, how'd yours and DVa's little competition yesterday go?" 76 asked as he drank his coffee. Assassin was about to answer, but was cut off by DVa yelling.

"Loser! Loooooser! Loooooooooooser! Loser, loser, loser, loser!" Hana kept chanting, her fingers in an 'L' shape on her forehead.

"Well. It uh, it went...well." He sighed.

"She seems a bit mean today." Tracer stated.

"Yeah, its called toxicity. She's also happy that she finally 'beat' me." He air quoted.

"Why the air quotes?" Ana questioned.

"Cause he let her win." Reaper answered.

"What he said."

"You let her win? Why?" Reinhardt asked.

"Cause she was depressed and crying after I beat her in like, every game we played. I wouldn't have if I had known she would be like...this."

"LOSER!" DVa shouted, before laughing loudly as she sat at a table with Mei and Zarya.

"This is what I get for being nice?" Assassin questioned, before getting up from his seat. "I'll be back."

"Where you going love?"

"Gonna go become the bigger douche."

 **(1 hour later)**

After eating lunch, having a nice talk with Mei and Zarya, and screaming 'Assassin is a loser' loud enough for the whole base to hear, DVa decided to go back to her room. She wanted to re-watch hers and Assassins race from yesterday, you know, to relive the memory of beating him.

But when she booted up Mario Kart, she noticed a new video pop up, this one was from a race from an hour or so ago. She smirked, thinking it was Assassin trying to beat her time of three minutes 40 seconds. Chuckling, she hit play and began to watch. It was the same map as yesterday, DK Summit.

Like yesterday, she watched as the drivers point of view came from Luigi on a motorcycle. Her 'ghost', which was her Mii, was in front of him on a motorcycle as well. The timer counted down, and the race began. Hana watched, shocked, as Luigi flew from out of the pack and to first place. leaving her ghost in the smoke. So mesmerized by the race, she didn't realize her door opened.

After a few minutes the race was over. Luigi had won in three minutes flat, even after getting hit by a few shells. The leaderboard popped up, but instead of a gamer tag, a named was there instead. 'Kevin'.

"I could've smoked you yesterday, I just didn't because I felt bad." He informed, leaning against the doorway.

"Y-You scumbag!" She exclaimed, turning around and throwing her controller at him. He caught it easily, and threw it back onto her bed.

"I'm the scumbag? When I was winning yesterday, I never called you a loser. If you had kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't of shown you the truth.

Clenching her fists, she charged and attempted to slap his face. Assassin merely grabbed her, and then grabbed her other hand when she tried hitting him again, and then her leg when she tried kicking him in the groin. He held her hands above her head with one hand, and her leg with the other.

"Please, use your other leg, I'd love to drop you." He threatened, before getting up close.

She had never realized how brown his eyes truly were. They were...nice.

"Listen here, I'm sorry I took your crown or whatever. But this is apart of life, so get used to it." He carried and gently dropped her onto the bed. "In every line of work or hobby, there _will_ be someone better. And it's me. You can either accept that, or let it eat you whole."

He turned and walked away, but stopped at her door.

"If it wasn't obvious enough, my name's Kevin. Don't tell anyone." And with that, he was gone. Leaving her to think of everything he had just said.

Well, that and his eyes.

* * *

 **(SPEAKING OF GAMING! A buddy of mine has a YouTube where he (mainly) posts montages of him doing good in some games. Mainly Overwatch, R6S, CoD, and a few others. If you want, go check him out and maybe subscribe. It's**

 **ASSASSIN199998**

 **His profile pic is Captain Price from Call of Duty)**


	18. Sombra

**(Mexico: Castillo. 8 pm at night)**

"Stay safe out there luv." Tracer said as she slowed down the ships speed.

"Don't worry hon, we'll be fine." Kevin informed as he placed on his helmet.

"You might be. We all know _I'm_ the one who's going to take a beating." Suit grumbled as Tracer opened the door.

The two jumped out, landed, and slid down one of the tiled roofs that called Castillo home. From the roof they watched as people danced, laughed, and sang while music played in the middle of town.

"Winston, we're here." Assassin informed through comms.

"Excellent Assassin. Tracer will be on standby with her ship. Secure the package and get to the extraction point as soon as possible, and without drawing attention to yourself."

"Might be a bit difficult. There's a celebration going on in the middle of town, and it's not ending anytime soon. I may have to create a distraction."

"What are you thinking?"

Opening one of the compartments Suit had, Assassin brought out a small, circular device. Holding it in his hand, he tapped a button on his left wrist and opened up a holographic screen.

"I have a device that can cause a small earthquake in the area. If I hack the earthquake early warning system I can then use the device and scare the townsfolk. That'll allow me to retrieve the package without any witnesses." After a few more taps, the words ' **Access Granted** ' in green appeared on his screen. "And I'm in."

"Will anyone get hurt?"

"They shouldn't. A few plates or picture frames might get broken, but nothing serious will happen."

"Well, ok fine. Just be careful and remember, that package is your number one priority. Winston out." The communication was cut, allowing Assassin to have some peace and quiet.

"Lets just hope I don't kill the package first." Assassin grumbled, grabbing onto the side gutter of the house and sliding down to ground level. There he planted the device into the ground and brought up the screen. Tapping the ' **Activate** ' button, sirens started blaring through the town, effectively overpowering the music that they were playing. After a few seconds, Assassin turned on the earthquake device. The ground beneath him started to shake, scaring all the citizens.

Peaking his head around the corner of a wall, he watched as the townsfolk scattered and ran back to their homes, scared for their lives.

"That should keep them inside for a good hour or two." Assassin said to himself as he deactivated the device and picked it up. He left the sirens on, however, in order to make sure no one would come back out. "Now to find the package."

He made his way into the middle of town, checking his corners to make sure no one else was out and about. When Assassin knew the coast was clear, he tapped a button on the side of his helmet. The inside flashed purple, and instead of seeing the actual objects around him, he now saw electricity.

Well, not precisely. Instead Assassin could see objects that were currently using electricity. And there was an area on the right side of town that was currently using a lot of it. He walked over to it and attempted to open one of the doors. When he noticed it was locked shut he tried the other, which was also locked up.

"The sirens are loud, but not loud enough to hide an explosion going off." Assassin stated as he took a closer look at the doors. Multiple wires traveled throughout the room and led to a single spot next to the door. Tapping the button on his helmet, all Assassin could see was stone. But tapping it again, he could see the wires connecting to said stone.

"Must be a hidden panel I'm not seeing." Assassin mumbled as he felt around the spot. When nothing happened, he pulled up the holographic screen on his wrist again and noticed ' **Hack Available** ' in bright red. Curious, he began tapping and typing away until the red turned green and the words ' **Access Granted** ' appeared. Looking up he noticed that another holographic screen, which wasn't his own, appeared where the wires connected under the stone. He tapped on it a few times, and the door next to him opened.

Assassin entered with a pistol raised incase of an attack. When he saw no one was there, he holstered his weapon and began looking around. The floor and ceiling were wooden, the walls were stone, to the left sat a dining table, against the back wall sat a bed with a pink chest at its head.

To the right wall were pink lights surrounding numerous hexagons, and the wall next to it were multiple computer monitors, the biggest of which showed a white skull.

"Talk about anti-climatic." Assassin stated as he moved closer to the setup. He was, however, unaware of the invisible figure behind him. "Suit, run a scan and download any data you fine." He ordered, popping a flash drive into one of the ports. The figure behind him dropped (deactivated) their cloak.

"Gotcha." With a few dings, he was frozen in his place.

"What the fuck?!"

"Hahaha, did you _really_ think you could waltz in here and take my data?" A cocky, feminine voice asked. Looking up, Assassin could see as the package walked right in front of him.

"Olivia Colomar. A.k.a, Sombra. Hacking enthusiast, occasional Talon agent, pain in everyone's ass." He stated, causing her to laugh.

"Well, you know me. But I sadly don't know you. Or, perhaps I do." Opening a screen in front of him, she widened it. On the screen showed him in several different pictures, most while he as on a mission. "An assassin known as 'Assassin'. Not much is known about you since you seemingly popped out of nowhere, other than the fact you work for Overwatch. Such a goody-two-shoes."

"Hon, if there's anything you need to add to your data about me, it's two things. First of all, I'm not a goody-two-shoes." He informed, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Uh huh, and the second?"

Smirking, he raised his right leg and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying in the pink lit wall. She gasped, and clutched onto her stomach as she fell onto the floor.

"If you capture me, there's a good chance I let you." He stated, pocketing the flash drive into one of the compartments since the data was downloaded.

"B-But how?! I hacked you!"

"Upgrades. Since the whole 'you betrayed us' and EMP'd us situation, I've added some upgrades. I can still be hacked, but Suit here can counter it in seconds."

Sombra got back up, still holding onto her stomach.

"Ok, so you got my data. Now what?"

"Oh the data was for me. I'm really here to capture you."

"...Que?"

Pulling out a taser, he fired at Sombra. Panicking, she threw her Translocator and teleported behind him before cloaking herself again. Holstering the taser, he readied himself for anything she threw his ways.

She punched him twice in the back and kicked his right shin. Teleporting to his front, she tried punching him to the face twice, only to block each hit. Cloaking herself again, Sombra started running around in hopes of confusing him. When behind, she attempted to hack him.

But he ended up doing a complete 180 and grabbed onto her hand, before smashing his forehead to hers. The hit effectively knocked her out.

"Now that's what I call a counter hack." He joked and laughed to himself, which soon died down he realized it was only him. "You know that was funny Suit!" He exclaimed as he began tying her up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Rude. Lets get to the extraction point and get outta here." He slung Sombra over his shoulder and walked away, purposely banging her head on the wall and doorway as he exited. "Contact Tracer and tell her we're on our way."

 **(Hours later)**

When Sombra finally came to, she had an awful headache, and the bright, blinding light surrounding her didn't help.

When her eyes adjusted to the lights, she was able to look around. She was in a small white room, with a single light bulb above her head and two-way glass in front of her. Her hands were cuffed tight to a metallic ring on the table, and her gloves were gone. But worst of all, Assassin was leaning against the wall to her right, staring at her.

"So you captured me. What happens now idiota?" She asked, but it went unanswered. He just kept staring at her, unmoving. "If you think I'll talk, you might as well kill me. I'm no soplón."

But still, he just continued to stare.

The door to her left opened, and in walked a teenage male with pale skin. He was six feet tall with short, brown hair and eyes.

He wasn't awful looking, in her opinion.

The guy threw a beige folder he was carrying onto the table and leaned against the glass.

"Well, you're not dead. Kind of a shame, but sadly we need you alive." He said, causing her eyes to widen. He sounded familiar.

"Assassin?"

"Ding, ding, ding, congratulations my Latina sweetheart. I'd give you your prize, but there's people watching us." He smirked, reaching back and tapping on the glass.

"Why am I here? And where's my gear?""

"Straight to the point, I like it. Well you see, we need you and your hacking abilities for an op we're going to be pulling very soon against a Talon base. As for your gear, they're all in lockup. Didn't want you trying to teleport or go invisible on us while I interrogate you." He smiled. "I gotta say, you have some soft and lovely hands. I'd _love_ to see them wrapped around my-" He was cut off by banging on the glass. He shook his head and smirked, before turning around. A switch on the other side was flipped, making the glass see through both sides instead of just the one.

It revealed an annoyed looking Soldier 76, a fuming Tracer, and Laughing Reaper and McCree, and Ana and Widow, who were shaking their heads disappointedly.

"What?"

"You can't say that! You're supposed to be interrogating her!" 76 exclaimed.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"What were you going to say?" Tracer asked.

"My cock." He answered with a cheeky smile. They shook their heads both flipping the switch back off.

"Why would I help you? Talon would be all over me if they found out."

"Well you see, you don't really have much of a choice." Opening the file, he placed several photos on the table. All were her bases and hideouts, and all were destroyed. "You've been knocked out for so long, Suit was able to infiltrate and destroy all of your bases and hideouts. We were also able to drain all of your offshore accounts, meaning you're broke."

"Que?!"

"And that's not the worst part." Motioning for Suit to come over, Assassin tapped Suits wrist and brought up a holographic screen. He widened it, which showed a picture of Sombra with the word ' **Bounty** ' above her head. "We also posed as you and made everyone who usually hires you pretty pissed off. There's now a large bounty on your head, so the second you leave, you're dead." He made the screen disappear, before pulling a sword from Suits back.

"Of course there's option C, the case where you don't join and the case where we set you free, only for you to get hunted down by everyone. Lingchi, also known as death by a thousand cuts. I know the technique and have programed it into Suit, so when I get bored or tired, Suit can take over. A slow and painful death." He informed, before cutting her left pant leg open. He proceeded to leave a cut on her thigh, and the discomfort and pain was overt on her face.

"Which option, sweetheart?"

"Wow, you _really_ drive a hard bargain." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll join, for now."

"Excellent. Widow and Reaper will show you to your room, which is between Zarya and Roadhog. You'll be under constant surveillance, and will be hunted down if any surveillance is knocked out." He informed, sheathing back the sword. The door opened, revealing Widow and Reaper.

"Gabe!" Sombra exclaimed with a smile. He rolled his yes, and with the help of Widow, dragged Sombra out of the room and towards her own.

"I think that went well." Assassin grinned. Suit just made the 'eye rolling' motion with its head.


	19. Overlord Assassin

**(Don't think of the title 'Overlord' as the ruler of the world or anything. If you ever played Call of Duty MW2 and/or MW3, you'll probably understand it. But for those of you who haven't, let me explain. 'Overlord' is basically a guy who barks orders and tells the assets in an area what to do and when to do it. If you've read the 'Part 1: Reaper' chapter, Winston was the 'Overlord' technically. Anyway, enjoy the fic.)**

 **(Skies over the Arabian Desert)**

As Tracer flew in the sky, the team of six in the back prepared themselves and their gear.

Soldier 76, Winston, Sombra (who was forced to go), Ana, Zenyatta, and Roadhog were doing their own thing as they sat in patience. 76 was polishing his gun, Winston was making last minute adjustments to the shield barriers he had brought, Sombra was trying to remove the shock collar Assassin had placed on her neck, Ana was counting her sleep darts, Zenyatta was meditating, and Roadhog was sleeping.

"Hello? Yo, can anyone hear me?" Assassin asked through comms. He and Suit were currently back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar in the planning room.

"We hear you loud and clear Assassin." 76 replied.

"Hi luv!"

"Hi love, and good to know 76. Ok boys and girls, this should be an easy op. Just listen to me and everything should be fine, hopefully."

"That's reassuring." Sombra scoffed, before jumping in her seat as a electric shock hit her. "Ow! Tu hijo de in-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll add another 100 volts." Assassin threatened as he handed Suit the controller to Sombra's collar. "Remember, you're under my control now. If you try to run or betray us, I _will_ shock you to death."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her.

"Ok air support, you should be coming across a cliff that overlooks the ground teams objective. You are to stop there and let everyone, but Sombra out. After that, you are to activate the ships cloaking ability and get close to the objective, when close enough, Sombra will jump out and begin phase 1. When she's out, air support you are to fly in the sky until the ground team needs help. Got it?"

"You got it luv!"

"Of course you make me go by myself." Sombra grumbled.

"It'll draw less attention, besides, you're the only one that can become invisible." Assassin answered. "You're coming up on the cliff now. Get ready to stop."

"I see it!" Tracer exclaimed, and began slowing the ships speed. The cliff in question was flat, with a short wall of rocks close to the edge. When she was right above the flat part, she activated the ships hover mode. "This is your stop guys! Stay safe!" She exclaimed while opening the doors.

"We will dear. Just be careful, lord knows what Assassin would do if you were hurt." Ana smiled, while shaking Roadhog awake. After this, Sombra screamed in pain yet again.

"Ow! What the hell Assassin?!"

"Finger slipped." He fake coughed, giving Suit a thumbs up and swearing revenge against Ana.

Blushing herself, Tracer closed the doors and turned jet mode back on once the five were out of the ship. Turning on the cloak ability, she started to fly towards the ground and towards the tall, black building.

"You ready Sombra?" Tracer questioned as she opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, just try not to die. Your little psycho boyfriend would probably fry me if something happened to you." She informed, throwing her Translocator onto the sandy ground below. She teleported, allowing Tracer (who was blushing again) to close the door and to begin ascending. "Ok 'glorious leader', what now?" She asked, sneaking to the hide of the tower.

"There should be a doorway near you. In approximately 40 seconds three guards will come outside to smoke. Go invisible, get inside, and head down the first hallway on your right." Assassin informed. "Suit, what's the position of the satellite?" He asked, cutting comms for a few seconds.

"Above the Talon base. Won't stay cloaked for long though."

"Fuck, knew I should've paid another 5 million for the cloak upgrade." Assassin cursed, before re-establishing comms. "How we lookin' Sombra?"

"They're coming out right now. Getting ready to infiltrate."

"Excellent. Ground team, time to set up a defensive position. I want everyone but Ana off that cliff and on the ground. Pick a spot and dig in incase things start going south."

"Got it. Lets move team." 76 ordered before making his way down.

While this was happening, the guards came outside just as Assassin informed. Cloaking herself, Sombra rushed inside before the big metal door could close. She ran down the hallway, waiting for Assassins next order.

"I'm in. What now?"

"You should be coming across an elevator soon. Hack it, take it, and get to the 20th floor. No one should be in the area, but there are about four cams throughout the room. Hack them all without being detected and wait for the next phase."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, before continuing down the hall. Eventually she came across the elevator, just as her cloaking ended. She hacked the elevator quickly and got inside, before hitting the 20th floor button. Sombra was able to increase the speed of the doors closing and the elevator moving. She made it to the 20th floor mere seconds before a group of Talon guards walked down the hallway she was just in. "Why am I hacking the cams? I could easily just destroy them."

"It's too much of a coincidence for all four to be destroyed at once. They'll raise the alarms and put the room you need to access on complete lockdown. Instead you can just hack them and make them see everything else but you. Now listen up. There are four cameras, each in a corner of the room, each with their own blind spot. Exploit them and hack the cams."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Following the info, she cloaked and ran to the left side of the room, going for the camera in the upper right hand corner. There she noticed the blind spot Assassin was talking about, directly behind the camera. Uncloaking she hacked it, before waiting 14 seconds to hack again, and again, and for the final time.

"They're all hacked. Question though: why is there no one here right now? This isn't like Talon." She question, looking around at the empty cubicles.

"Layoffs. Some were expected to leaking info and were fired, or killed in suspicion of being a traitor."

"You know this how?"

"Cause that's how I knew about the cameras. Well, that and the little spiderbot I have crawling through the vents. Hate spiders, like spiderbots." He informed. "Anyway, onto to phase 3. To your left is a small hallway that splits into two. Go down it, take another left, and you should come across a big metal door. Hack it and wait for my spiderbot to knock out the agent that's inside."

"Ay dios mio." She sighed, before running down the hallway and taking a left. Sure enough a giant metal door, with lights surrounding the frame, was there. Standing to its side, she did a quick hack and opened it.

"What the? Who's there?!"A young male voice exclaimed. Sombra could hear a chair being pushed back, before metal hitting metal and a loud scream came from inside. Peaking in, the male laid unconscious on the floor, and Assassins spiderbot sat on his desk.

"Phase 4. Hack the computer, steal the data, and get out of there. And do it fast Sombra, we can't risk anything bad happening."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes before sitting in the guys chair. She began hacking through everything that was on it, while the spiderbot watched her.

Suddenly alarms started blaring and buzzing throughout the building, shocking them.

"Sombra?! What did you do?!"

"Nothing idiota! I did everything that you've said!" Sombra exclaimed, continuing her hack.

"Spiderbot, scan the guys body."

Making a little noise, the bot hoped onto the mans body, before red lights protruded from its eyes. It began a scan, which sent information back to Assassin. The outside of his body looked fine, it was the inside that was another question.

"There's some kind of exoskeleton under his skin...you've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"What is it?" Sombra asked after successfully extracting the data. She got up, and the spiderbot latched onto her back.

"The exoskeleton of his is connected to the alarm system. If he becomes unconscious, the alarms go off. How paranoid do you gotta be?!" Assassin exclaimed. "Sombra, get out of there the same way you came and link up with the ground team. Ground team, get ready for a fight."

"Got it! Team, get ready to defend this position!" 76 exclaimed, taking aim at the buildings front entrance.

Nodding, Sombra rushed to the elevator and hacked it. She got inside and went down, going invisible as the elevators speed increased. Reaching the bottom floor, she ran out of the elevator just before a squad of Talon agents could enter.

"I've got Sombra in my sights." Ana informed the team below, watching as Sombra's cloak vanished just as she got outside. Gunshots could be heard, and she was forced to watch Sombra dodge the bullets from inside the building. She didn't have a clean shot, sadly.

Roadhog grunted before charging out into the open, standing behind Sombra in order to soak up any damage. As he moved back, he used his secondary fire to deal some damage back.

"Thanks for the backup pig." Sombra thanked over the gunshots as the two got back to their position.

"Yeah." Roadhog said gruffly, inhaling some of his gas.

"What is the next step, Assassin?" Zenyatta questioned calmly, discording and firing at the agents that were now swarming out of the building. 76, Ana, Roadhog, and Sombra helped while Winston used his barriers to shield them.

"Air support, get down there and pick up the ground team. Ana, regroup with them before she gets there."

"Gonna be a bit difficult luv!" Tracer exclaimed over comms. "Kinda have a bandit on my tail!"

"Says again air support, you have a what on your tail?"

"An enemy! And he's really gunnin' for me!" She replied, wincing as her ship got hit. "Cloaking systems down! Ship's not gonna take hit!"

"Ground tem, is there anyway you can support the air support from your current position?"

"Negative Assassin!" Ana answered, healing Roadhog as he used his 'Whole Hog' to push the enemies back. "Our covers being destroyed as we speak. Our positions going to be overrun soon!"

"Hold your position ground team, and keep dodging air support. I have a plan." Assassin ordered before cutting comms. "Suit! Where's the satellite?!"

"Still overhead."

Nodding, Assassin grabbed a pen and some paper before doing some math. Trajectory plus speed plus divided by velocity. **(Note: I have no fucking clue what I just said).**

"Got it!" Assassin exclaimed, before reactivating comms and bringing up his own holographic screen. "Air support, in 20 seconds fly over the middle of the battlefield. The bandit should be as good as gone." He informed, pressing the big green button that said 'Drop' on the holographic screen.

Nodding, Tracer started maneuvering around the sky, swerving to the left and right in order to dodge the incoming shots from behind. The shots were closer and closer to her wings, the pilot was really persistent on killing her...and that frightened her. Death was part of the job, but death was something that had scared her. There were so many things she had yet to do, to many places she had yet to travel, feelings she had yet to tell to a certain psychotic killer with a robotic suit...

There was a explosion from behind that brought her back to reality. Looking behind, she noticed the ship was no longer behind her. Instead, it was nothing but flames and broken metal falling from the sky. She laughed shakily, before grinning.

"Bandits gone luv! Thanks for the help!"

"Anytime."

"Uh Assassin, _please_ tell me what just landed is of your doing." Winston begged, eyeing the giant white, metal container that had smashed onto the ground.

"It is ground team, that's your reinforcement. There should be a big red button facing you. Someone's gotta press it."

"I'll go." Winston informed the group, before counting the barriers her had left. He was down to two, which was perfect to protect the team and himself. He placed one down around their position, before jumping to the container. Zenyatta ended up giving him a Orb of Harmony as he flew through the air, just incase he was shot. The gorilla landed directly behind it, before popping his last shield. He pressed the button, before jumping back to the team.

The containers sides fell down, revealing a gigantic, metal robot. It was slouched, looked to be about 6 feet 5 inches tall and very, very bulky, with a minigun equipped on its right arm.

"Goliath deployed." Assassin stated.

It made some kind of noise before standing upright, making it appear seven or so feet tall. It seemed to look around, before eyeing the ground team.

"And Goliath online." Assassin said. "Goliath, the team of six behind you is your allies. Keep them safe at, all, _costs_. Everyone else, have fun."

The 'Goliath' made some kind of gurgling sound **(think of Regigigas from Pokémon)** before extending its minigun. The robot began firing at the talon agents, shredding through them easily.

"Air support, now's the time to get the ground team. Also, you are to extract Goliath with you. Hope your ship can handle a few extra thousand plus pounds."

"Got it luv." Tracer replied, watching as Goliath something popped up from its left shoulder. From it, micro-rockets started firing at the enemies that were either too stupid or scared to move. Tracer landed next to the ground team, just as Goliath retracted its weapons and charged through a cement column. They winced as it stepped on one agents, completely crushing and destroying his body into nothing but blood and bone fragments. After that it grabbed onto two agents heads, before squeezing them in its hands like grapes.

"Assassin makes some unique and scary creations." Zenyatta stated, and the others silently nodded in agreement. Goliath made its way to the ship, wiping its feet against the sand in hopes of getting rid of the blood and intestines that were on the bottom of its feet.

The mech entered the ship, allowing Tracer to close the door and to begin ascending. Albeit it wasn't as fast with the few thousand pound machine onboard.

"On our way back to base Assassin. Everyone's safe and sound." 76 informed.

"And the data?"

"I was able to get everything they had." Sombra stated. "Too bad I'm being held against my will. This would've fetched quite the pretty penny."

"Great work team. You all did great. Well, all except Sombra."

"QU-" Assassin shut off comms before she could finish. He laughed while Suit rolled its 'eyes'.

"You do realize we gotta make _another_ ship right? We can't just leave Goliath down on earth."

"C'mon, let me celebrate for a little bit. I'll get around to doing it." Assassin replied, taking a long, long sip from his flask. "Genji! McCree! I won the bet! Everyone lived, so you two owe me some money and booze!"

* * *

 **(Sorry for all the filler chapters I've posted lately. Next chapter will be a regular 'Assassin and character A bond'. Also, the Goliath was inspired by CoD AW)**


	20. Widowmaker

_Brown eyes, wide and full of fear. So many emotions, so many questions in those two beautiful orbs._

 _They were asking her, why? Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she love him? Did the countless years of marriage mean nothing?_

 _He started to fight back, determination slowly replacing the fear in his eyes. He wouldn't die! Not today!_

 _One hand left his throat, and now hope was present. Was she giving up?_

 _Something broke out of his view, and before he knew it, something sharp was getting lodged in his neck._

 _The life that once was so vibrant slowly began fading away. He struggled less and less, his hands loosening on her own._

 _Crimson liquid stained her hands as she stared down at the dying man she once loved._

 _"Amelie...why?"_

 **(Real world)**

Widowmaker woke up with a gasp, shooting straight in her bed before panting like a wild animal. She looked around realizing this wasn't the room she and her loved once used to share. No, she was in her room located at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

She looked down at her shaking and trembling hands, flipping them back and forth. No blood, there was no blood on her hands, that was good.

Tossing the blanket off of her body and revealing that she wore nothing more besides a pair of purple panties and a purple tank top, she grabbed her rifle and exited the room.

 **(Widow's Spot)**

It did not go without saying that Widowmaker had a thing for high places. Not only did they have a good view, but it was where she was least likely to get annoyed by anyone. So when she and Reaper first arrived to join Overwatch, she had done some digging around and found a small cave above the base. When she found it, she declared it as her own spot and dared anyone to mess with it.

Genji, being Genji, had attempted in doing so. Only to be shot at repeatedly and then chased down by the female sniper, who ran after him with a very, very stale baguette.

Widow sighed contently as the ocean freeze hit her, keeping her relaxed and taking her mind off _that_ dream again. What was this? The 10th time in a row she had that _same, exact, dream_.

 _'Gerard...I'm **so** sorry. Sometimes I wonder...would you ever forgive me?' _She sighed, staring up at the twinkling stars above. Finally feeling at peace.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A voice from behind asked.

She turned quickly, bringing the rifle up and aiming down her sight at the intruder that dared interrupt her. But instead of an actual enemy, it was Assassin, who looked unfazed even through the barrel was inches away from his nose.

"I could bend that in half, ya know?"

"Assassin? What are you doing here?" She scoffed, turning away but keeping the rifle firmly in her grasp.

"Eh, same as you I guess. Couldn't sleep so I came here." He answered, climbing up to sit a few inches away from her. He wore black shorts, Batman slippers, and a shirt with some creatures from some show she had never bothered to watch due to the belief that it was 'just for kids'. His choice of sleeping attire was sad for a killer...although now that she thought about it, she couldn't really talk.

"How did you know about my spot?"

"First day I arrived I had Suit canvass the area to look for weaknesses and what not. Suit knows I like being alone from time to time and found this spot, so naturally, he told me about it."

"He?"

"Suit gets tried of me referring to it as, well, 'it' all the time. So occasionally I call it a 'him' or 'he'."

Widow nodded, trying to show that she cared when in reality, she did not.

"So, nightmare huh? Wanna talk about it?"

"What makes you think I had a nightmare?" She hissed.

"Why else would you be out here at this time of night?"

"Me and my nighttime activities are my own business. Leave me alone."

"Oh, sorry Ms. 'I'm too much of an edgy badass because me name's Widowmaker'. Didn't mean to intrude on your personal life." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Gritting her teeth, Widowmaker aimed at Assassins head, only to him to push it out of the way as it fired. The bullet lodged itself inches above his head in the stone wall.

"Nice try honey, but better people than you have tried and failed at killing me." He smirked.

Growling she jumped on him, attempting to shoe the hot barrel into his eye socket. He pushed harder and was able to get Widow on her back, as he tried taking the weapon out of her hands.

At one point he was on top of her, teeth barred and he snarled down at her like a wild animal. When she looked into his eyes, she had a small flashback of happier times, of simpler times.

 _A loving face she would wake up to every morning._

 _A deep, hearty laugh that would fill their house and warm her heart._

 _A moustache that would tickle her every time they kissed._

 _Magic fingers that would take her to cloud 9._

 _Three sweet words that could drag her out of any bad situation._

And then blood. So, so much blood on her hands. The _drip, drip, drip_ as it traveled down his arm, to his finger tip, and finally to the wooden floor below.

With a cry she pushed him off and straddled his hips, barrel of her gum pressed right to his forehead.

 _Click_... _click_... _click_

After three failed attempts of ending his life, Widow looked down to see what the problem was.

"Looking for this?" Assassin asked as he held out the magazine to her weapon in his right hand.

"How did you-"

"I spent the majority of my childhood taking apart and reassembling firearms." He informed before handing it back to her. Scowling, she grabbed it before getting off of him.

"It was about my husband." She whispered.

"What?"

"My dream...my nightmare. It was about the last time I ever saw my husband, Gerard, alive." She informed as he sat back up.

"I've read your file. I know what happened." He replied. "It wasn't your fault, ya know? You didn't have a choice."

"I tell myself that often, but it does not help the pain." She sighed. "What makes it worse is that no one hear understands what I've been through. Not even the archer."

"Hmm, that was before I got here." He stated, surprising her.

"What?" She asked, and he simply stared into the ocean.

"It was back when I was 14. My job was to take out some Russian guy that was running for president. I was just about to kill him before someone else got to him before me." He began. "When I looked around for the shooter, I realized whoever it was, was on the building next to mine. I chased after them, caught up, and we fought. Imagine my surprise when I knocked off their helmet to reveal a blonde girl." He chuckled.

"She was beautiful. Blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and the cutest little nose." He smiled fondly. "She escaped, and I made it my mission to find her again. Took me a few months but I tracked her down to Germany, where she was trying to kill some billionaire. I returned the favor by stealing her kill, and got her to chase me around. We fought and wrestled for a while, before her helmet got knocked off. Being a 14 year old boy, high on hormones and adrenaline, I took mine off and kissed her."

"She didn't try to kill you?"

"No, she did. It was weird though. She tried stabbing while kissing me back? Chick was crazy, and I _loved_ it!" He exclaimed. "Anyway, we began going out after that. You know, dates, movie nights, joint assassin jobs, normal people stuff."

"Quite." She scoffed under he breath.

"We dated for two years, and as the years went by the bounties on our heads grew and grew. At first we were about even, with mine just being a few million above her own. But as time went it, the gap increased. Soon my bounty was double her own, then triple, then quadruple, and it just went going up. She got less and less contracts since hers kept going to me, and eventually, greed took over." He frowned. "One day she told me she needed to tell me something important, so I met up with her in Russia on top of some giant hotel." He cleared his throat.

"When I showed up she began talking about our destinies and other crazy shit. After a while she began attacking me, trying to take my suit off to she could deliver a finishing blow. At the time I had an objective that was important to me, and dared anyone to get in my way. I pleaded, begged, and even tried to reason with her, but it fell on deaf ears...so I did the only thing I could do. I fought back and was able to get her chest piece off." He cleared his throat again, it was always hard telling this story.

"She wouldn't stop, no matter how much I hit her or blocked her attacks. She was gone, lost to her own green and selflessness. I had to end it, and so I did. I stabbed her in the stomach, and held her in my arms as she bled out. We kissed one last time, and even in her dying state, she tried stabbing a needle full of poison in my neck. It didn't take long before she died, and I ended burying her close to my home, next to a waterfall that she loved so much." He finished, before barking out a small laugh. "Love fucking sucks to begin with. But love between assassin? Good luck."

With the story done, Widow could only stare at Assassin, she dared not speak. While the story was sad indeed, she stared for another reason. The moonlight gave him a glow that left her breathless, and in a way, he looked like a much younger Gerard.

"Welp!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands loudly and shocking her out of her thoughts. "I feel better now. So, goodnight." He spoke, before beginning the climb back back down. "Oh! Name's Kevin by the way."

"Yes, goodnight...Kevin." She whispered, watching him until he was ground level, her cheeks flushed the whole time.

Neither were awake of a certain person cackling while watching them.


	21. The Challenge

**(Watchpoint: Gibraltar)**

The team of heroes were currently outside, taking their sheets and getting ready to see who would win the little challenge they all agreed upon.

Last week Junkrat whined about how they needed a vacation, and surprisingly everyone agreed. That was the easy part, the difficult part was agreeing on where to go. Zarya wanted to go to Russia, Mei wanted to go to Antarctica, 76 to Tennessee, Junkrat to China (which surprised everyone), Roadhog to the Grand Canyon, Reaper to Niagara Falls (again, they shocked some people), and the list goes on. After getting a bad headache from all the arguing, Assassin shot the ceiling to get everyone's attention. He came up with a challenge that everyone could do and whoever won would get to choose where the team went.

The challenge was simple. Make a music video of literally anything (as long as it was legal) and the team would vote for who won. Everyone agreed and most ran off to begin their little projects, while those like Symmetra and Mercy didn't really care where they went.

So after a week, here they were. Everyone was sitting in some type of chair, with a giant white screen in front of them and a projector in the back. Winston had collected everyone's video and would be in charge of playing them.

"Everybody ready?" He asked, receiving nods and flasks raised in approval. Smiling, he began playing the first video.

 **(1 hour later)**

"This is a lot more boring then I thought." Assassin whispered to Reaper, who laughed quietly and nodded. After an hour of watching videos (some of which were just members of the team doing some task while their country's national anthem played in the background) it got boring very quickly.

Now they were watching Junkrat's video, where he stood on a thin, 15 foot pole while juggling flaming bowling pins over a kiddie pool filled with hungry snakes. This was the second most interesting video in Assassin opinion, with the first being Tracers. In hers she was swinging multiple batons (with the help of her Blink and Rewind abilities), while wearing a cheerleading outfit with the British national anthem playing in the background.

Yes Assassin disliked most of the videos with that format (like Zaryas, where she pumped iron with the Russian anthem played, a video that got a lot of love from Reinhardt) he loved Tracers for a very specific reason. Tracer in a cheerleading skirt was heaven.

Assassin was brought back from his daydreaming of Tracer in a cheerleading outfit by screaming, and watched as the Junkrat in the video ran away with multiple snakes attached to his ass. He and some of the others laughed loudly as the camera was knocked to his side, and as Roadhog chased Junkrat in an attempt to help. The video ended with Roadhog holding Junkrat down with one foot while pulling a snake off of his friends butt.

"Okay everyone, here's the last video." Winston informed, drawing sighs of relief from most of the team. "And it's from...Sombra?" Winston blinked, before shrugging and playing the video. Assassin turned, eyeing the Latina suspiciously as she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

His attention was brought back to the sound of a soft siren playing from the screen. He turned, and watched as he himself was in the video. It started off with Assassin, taking off a pair of sunglasses and staring at something off screen intently, before the word 'Womanizer' appeared above his head.

He chuckled, before pressing a button on his watch and zapping Sombra yet again.

 _Superstar_  
 _Where you from, how's it going?_

Assassin is shown walking into Sombra's base.

 _I know you_  
 _Got a clue, what you doing?_

 _You can play brand new to_  
 _All the other chicks out here_  
 _But I know what you are_  
 _What you are, baby_

 _Look at you_  
 _Gettin' more than just a re-up_  
 _Baby you_  
 _Got all the puppets with their strings up_

A very well made drawing of Assassin is shown, smiling evilly as strands of string protrude from his fingertips. At the end of each string is a different puppet looking female member of the team. Tracer on his index, Widow on his middle, DVa on his ring, and even Mercy on his pinky.

 _Fakin' like a good one_

Assassin is shown giving a bouquet of roses to Tracer.

 _But I call 'em like I see 'em_  
 _I know what you are_  
 _What you are, baby_

Assassin is walking through a city, arm wrapped a unknown females shoulders as she leans into him.

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

Assassin and Tracer are shown cuddling in his bed.

 _You're a womanizer_

A picture is shown of Assassin and Widow sitting next to each other from the previous night.

 _Oh, womanizer, oh_

Assassin and Mercy are shown in the kitchen. Assassin's smiling wide as chocolate dripped from his finger while Mercy looked confused. There were some chocolate on her nose.

 _You're a womanizer, baby_

Assassin has DVa pressed against a wall. She's blushing like crazy but his face isn't shown.

 _You, you, you are_  
 _You, you, you are_  
 _Womanizer, womanizer_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _You got me going_

Assassin is smiling, sun gleaming off of his pearly whites.

 _You're oh so charming_

He's in a tux now, reminding some of a young James Bond, while others are reminded of a young John Wick.

 _But I can't do it_  
 _You womanizer_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got you crazy_  
 _You're nothing but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Daddy-O_  
 _You got the swagger of a champion_

Assassin is in a tux again.

 _Too bad for you_  
 _You just can't find the right companion_

Another drawing is shown. Assassin is up front with Tracer, Widow, and DVa behind on his left and Genji and McCree behind his right.

 _I guess when you have one too many_

Assassin is shown drinking with Genji.

 _Makes it hard, it could be easy_

Now he's shown drinking with McCree.

 _Who you are_  
 _That's just who you are, baby_

 _Lollipop_  
 _Must mistake me, you're the sucker_  
 _To think that I_  
 _Would be a victim, not another_

 _Say it, play it, how you wanna?_  
 _But no way I'm ever gonna_  
 _Fall for you_  
 _Never you, baby_

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
 _You're a womanizer_  
 _Oh, womanizer, oh_  
 _You're a womanizer, baby_

 _You, you, you are_  
 _You, you, you are_  
 _Womanizer, womanizer_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _You got me going_  
 _You're oh so charming_  
 _But I can't do it_  
 _You womanizer_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got you crazy_  
 _You're nothing but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Maybe if_  
 _We both lived in a_  
 _Different world_  
 _(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_

 _It would be all good_  
 _And maybe I could be your girl_  
 _But I can't_  
 _'Cause we don't_

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
 _You're a womanizer_  
 _Oh, womanizer, oh_  
 _You're a womanizer, baby_

 _You, you, you are_  
 _You, you, you are_  
 _Womanizer, womanizer_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _You got me going_  
 _You're oh so charming_  
 _But I can't do it_  
 _You womanizer_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _You say I'm crazy_  
 _I got you crazy_  
 _You're nothing but a_  
 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_  
 _Boy don't try to front, uh, I_  
 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
 _You're a womanizer_  
 _Oh, womanizer, oh_  
 _You're a womanizer, baby!_

The video ended with a picture of Assassin, smiling goofily. It faded to black, signifying the videos end. Everyone just sat there silently, except for Sombra. She was on the ground still being zapped by the shock collar.

Tracer was blushing like crazy from the photo of the two cuddling was shown, DVa and Widow were blushing from their separate photos, and you could see it in Assassins eyes how badly he wanted a drink right about now.

"I think Sombra won. How about you all?" Winston asked the team.

"Yes!" Was the majority consensus of the team.

"No!" Assassin shouted over the others.

"Well it's agreed. Once Sombra wakes up I'll ask her once she wakes up." Winston informed before he and the others walked away and back to their rooms, leaving Sombra laying on the ground in her little pool of drool.

* * *

 **(I was honestly too lazy to write scenes throughout the song. Sorry)**


End file.
